Falling Down
by LittleVics
Summary: A story I wrote a while ago, has been re-edited a lot and is one of my favourites. Will one man change the way Sophie feels? Will Sephiroth notice such an innocent face, but more importantly how will their relationship end when she brings such misfortune?
1. Chapter 1

"Did you call me sir?" You asked your boss

"Yes Sophie" He replied, he looked up from his paper work and smiled at you. "I have a job for you to do"

He stood up holding a file and walked up to you, it was still hard to believe that out of all those experienced older, prettier women, he had chosen you to be his new assistant, the great Shinra. President of the electricity company who created SOLDIER, another great program widely known among young people.

"I want you to take this to director Lazard, its regarding the 2nd class SOLDIER Zack's training, just drop it off"

"Okay" you took the file and began to leave "Oh Sophie another thing" You turned around quickly "Tell Sephiroth that the director wishes to see him"

Instantly you felt dumb, you did hear this name time and time again, he was an idol in many places. But you never got to ever meet or see the man....the famous 1st class SOLDIER

"How do I know where to find him?" You asked

"You can't miss him, tall with long silver hair" And with that you left the office and went to the front reception to see where this Sephiroth might be at the moment. The other women at the desk replied.

"He might be in training room .level. 49"

"Okay thank you" This was going to be long, you had to walk out of the building walk across the hall way and into the other connected building and climb the stairs, since the elevator was broken. All the way to the top where the training room was, there was some noise in there so you decided to wait until whoever it was that was in there was done with business.

It was a long wait until finally three men emerged, the first two you knew, Angeal and Genesis, but Genesis staggered out with a bleeding shoulder

"Genesis what happened?" You tried to help but he pushed you away

"I'm fine" he simply said as he walked off. You didn't even bother to ask Angeal, but then another came out, it was a tall man, the brightest greenish blue feminine eyes, a tall muscular frame, lips that seemed so soft and gentle, and wearing SOLDIER uniform...and of course...long silver hair. He looked so angelic holding that long magnificent sword in his hand and his beautiful eyes seemed to be so mysterious. You realized you were starring and looked down and fixed your glasses up properly.

"Um, Sephiroth?" You asked shyly. He stood still and looked directly at you. It was obviously him, the great Sephiroth 1st class SOLDIER.

"Lazard wishes to see you" It came out as a mere whisper rather than a notice, you instantly felt rather pathetic. You quickly began walking to the director's office feeling him right behind you, his steps were very silent and you wondered if he was still actually there.

You both walked into the director's office, he seemed very busy.

"Shinra wanted me to give you these"

"Aaaah, okay than" He took the files.

"You wanted to see me?" you glanced up at him only to meet his emotionless gaze, and for one moment he store at you before he turned to the director.

"Yes I did, just one moment" He handed back the files

"Tell him that they are all signed and finalized, I'll need to talk to Angeal about this one though"

"Okay" You organized them and turned to leave, and as you passed him again you couldn't help but look at his stern yet smooth face.

He kept his eyes fixed to the director, but as you looked ahead you caught him stealing one little glance at you. Your heart skipped a beat as you closed the door and you smiled to yourself…your thoughts already strayed back to Sephiroth, could a high profile, well know, strong man like him ever look at somebody as skinny, helpless and nerdy as you? Probably not, you didn't believe the old saying 'love at first sight' but you seemed a bit more open to the idea now.

~~~3 days later~~~

Things were going well, but all those days you prayed that Shinra would give you another message to bring over to _him_, but there were none at all.

You still clung onto hope but as the assistant of the biggest electric company your time slot was constantly full, it was hard to have downtime other than Sunday.

"Oh Gosh I'm going to be so late!"

You ran all the way down the hall placing your hand over your butt to keep your skirt from flying to high, just one more sharp turn until you could make the flight. The President was waiting at Midgar and expected you to join him later.... and you accidentally slept in.

"Please hold the helicopter down for a few more seconds Reno" You prayed and hoped, but things just got worse as you turned that sharp turn.

BANG!

You landed face first into something, possibly not a wall, it was too soft. Your world was suddenly blurry and you gently touched your face....

"Great, my glasses are gone…"

You guessed that you ran into the wall and began feeling around the floor for your glasses

"This isn't my day...and it only just started" you muttered sulkily. You didn't find it, and you were at the brink of tears.

"Here"

That soft smooth mysterious voice suddenly rang in your ears.

A strong pair of arms lifted you up and held you close to a hard, solid frame. Your heart began racing like crazy when realizing who you had run into. Only one person had that voice and that body you could feel.

"It would be better for you to get contacts" It was Sephiroth

He gently placed your glasses on himself and brushed away a stray strand of hair with so much tenderness, that it scared you half to death

"Oh my Gosh I'm so sorry!" You were in too much of a shock and ran out of his arms quickly and headed for the top floor, chanting to yourself over and over. "I am such a chicken; Shinra is going to so kill me"

You burst through the heavy door that led to the helicopter pad, a loud noise and a sudden gush of wind nearly pushed you back.

"Sophie what took you so long, you're lucky I held up!" Reno shouted over the noise of the helicopter propellers spinning

"Thanks Reno I owe you!" you replied while opening the passanger door

"Where is he?" he asked expectantly

"Where is who?" You replied, odd, you thought it was just you.

There was a sudden turn in events

Reno suddenly gave you a funny look "Sephiroth, he needs to go to Nibelheim…we are just dropping him off"

"…….uh….." You became slightly nervous, when exactly did you get the order to tell HIM that he has a flight waiting.

"I think your were supposed to tell him" he said "Exactly when?!" you retorted, nearly knocking the grin off his face

And as if on Que _he_ suddenly came through the door and straight for both of you, his expression was slightly frustrated, or bored?

"I almost thought you left without me, I was going to kill you if you did, haha" His voice made your heart flutter unexpectedly, his voice was unbelievably smooth and fluent and so full of...secrets. But a grin crossed his face and shook his head.

"That was my fault" You let it barely as a whisper. Reno lifted his eye brow at you; he was a good friend and knew your behavior well, too well.

"Well then I guess I better get the chopper started" he said and walked to the driver seat. That left you alone with him, that was bad, what were you supposed to say?

"We're leaving you at Nibelheim" You blurted out the obvious and climbed into the chopper, he followed you without a word. Silently you sat in the furthest corner forward which was directly behind the drivers seat and gave a good side view of the front window and a side view of Reno's still smirking at you. While he sat on the other end staring out at the window of the door as Rude had appeared from the passenger seat and shut it close.

"Nice and tight back there Sophie?" Rude turned from his passenger seat up front "Yeah I'm fine" You replied slightly edgy, you were very much a girl, you didn't like heights very much especially in helicopters, you didn't like insects either or messy things. But you wished you were stronger than you were sometimes. Instead you let yourself get some rest during the some-what long flight all the way to Midgar.

Your eyes short open at the sudden 'bang' sounds, and in an instant everything went from peaceful to disastrous.

The chopper started to shake and move violently throwing you across the floor and hitting your head against the side of the helicopter "Reno what the hell is going on?!" You screamed at the top of your lungs over the noisy machine. "We are being e-fing attacked, can't you hear!?" he yelled in reply. It was followed by the stutter of the engine and metallic cracking sound from all sides.

"I was asleep cause of your slow driving!" You retorted while scrambling back to your seat

"Hey shut up, I can easily open that door and throw you -ARGH!" There was a small splatter of blood that hit your left chack, Reno got shot right on the chest but, he was still alive. "Reno are you okay?!" He groaned in pain as the blood continued to pour "Rude take over!" he said.

"That's what I'm doing!" He flipped some switches and tried to push Reno aside so he could reach the handle, you tried to help pull him as he groaned in more pain. But then a strong pair of hands pulled him completely from the seat and lied him down on the floor securely and with ease, you glanced at his eyes for one moment, he glanced back but the situation was getting worse. More bullets suddenly came through all direction from the front window and door window.

"What's going on in there?!" You ducked to miss a bullet to the head. Rude replied "I don't know, from one second to another we are being attacked by unknowns, maybe bandits and I don't think this helicopter is going to stand against this for much longer. Just stay away from the window!"

The helicopter suddenly went on full speed trying to avoid more bullets, but one suddenly burst through the door window shattering it with a defening screach sending shard of glass flying through the air, Sephiroth turned his head to the side in such a perfect angle that the glass completely missed him. You on the other hand weren't so graceful…or lucky. The glass continued its path and as you raised your arms to bloke it off the glass fell but hitting you right on the cheek below your eyes.

"Argh damn it!"

You clutched the badly cut area trying to stop the bleeding. But hands pulled your own from your face, his worried and stressed out expression examined your face closely.

"It's not so deep...but are _you_ okay?" Your heart raced once more as his face was so close to your face, and you nodded.

But as you silently hoped that Rude would get out of the war zone, those prayers remained unanswered.

"Holy..."

Rude store tensely out the window directly at something, you both looked at the direction with sudden wide eyes, a small rocket launcher was heading directly towards the chopper and hitting in...4 seconds. "Shit!" Reno completed the sentence still holding his wound. As a reflex Sephiroth suddenly grabbed and held you tightly against him and threw himself with you onto the floor. Your small body clung to his and burying your head into his chest, you saw nothing but heard everything. The sudden explosion sound, the smell of fire and a sudden gush of wind…and then an explosion.

Your world suddenly went dark.

"Sophie? Sophie...Sophie wake up!" You groaned when hearing somebody call your name. "What…happened?"Groaning in reply as you got up, Reno was still alive thankfully, you were lying against something soft "We crashed"

"Crashed?!" You nearly yelled out, he covered your mouth with his hand

"Be quiet or they will hear you" He whispered frantically

"Who?" you mumbled softly against his hand

Slowly withdrawing his hand he looked around and tried to be as silent as possible "Some rebel group attacked us, and they're still looking for us, Sephiroth went to finish them off" Rude came into the clearly wiping his jacket from the sticks and leaves, you realized that you had crashed into a very dense kind of forest "We found 3, he killed them but I think there may be more" Reno nodded in reply.

"We're going to have to be careful…come on" He picked you up gently trying not to bump bruises

"We have to be very quiet….Rude, where did Sephiroth go?" Rude turned and said, "That's why I came back, he simply disappeared"

You felt slightly scared at the fact that you might even be ambushed right now.

It had been half an hour and there was still no sign of him, you kept a good look out but there was no hope left.

"Any reception?" Reno asked as Rude held his phone in the air, angling it towards different places

"No…still far from Midgar _and_ Nibelheim" Reno continued to carry you through the dense patch of forest, and then something went snap.

Instantly Reno and Rude froze like statues, you couldn't even hear their breathing, Rude got out his electro rod looking ready. Reno slowly let you down and getting out his slowly. Something else went snap, it sounded like a branch breaking in two.

"Sophie…when I tell you to…run like hell okay?" Your heart rate increased "what do you mean?" you mouthed.

He didn't have time to explain because three more men suddenly jumped out from the dense shrubs wielding spears and gun blades from the bushed area around everyone.

"Run Sophie!" Reno and Rude both lunged and the two attackers, the third one spotted and ran after you, you quickly told your feet to run like the wind and that's what you did. Although you never ran often due to your life style, when you did you were like a cheetah, fast and agile but it was difficult in a skirt and small hells. Pausing you quickly threw your shoes off and continued to run.

"Oh God please stop following me!" you cried

Tears streamed down your face as you heard the attacker getting closer until his hands suddenly grabbed your wrist, yanking so hard that you fell over, and you let out a blood curling scream, scarring birds out of the trees. You were sure the whole forest heard you.

"No please let me go!"

He didn't listen, you couldn't see his face, but it was clear he was dressed in Soldier uniform that was stolen not too long ago. But he began placing his hands on you to keep you pinned to the ground as you continued to struggle for dear life. He used his other hand to push up your skirt higher

"No! Please don't do this!"

You were not a violent person but you began using your nails to claw at his face and arms trying to free yourself from his grip, he still kept his strong grip on you, and you grabbed a rock and smashed his face with it and his lip split

"B*tch!" He suddenly got a large knife out ready to stab you

"NO!"

Suddenly he was thrown against the tree so hard that it nearly snapped, and a blur suddenly impaled him right through the chest and the man stopped moving.

You were so scared that you couldn't even look up at your unknown rescuer but instead you curled up in a ball and sobbed, your bruises hurt a lot, the man had made them much worse.

"Are you okay?" The voice was suddenly so close to you, but you scoffed "what does it look like?"

But then he suddenly grabbed and lifted you up

"Hey!?"

"I have to bring you back before they get worried" You realized it was Sephiroth...again

"Where were you this last half hour?" You looked at him with worried eyes, which said too much

"I was following them, half of the group ran but I cut them off and…gave them a taste of their own medicine…they should have thought, a woman like you was on board, could have been seriously hurt" He looked at you deeply in the eye, you wished you fainted right there and then to spare your little heart its life.

"I'm not worth…rescuing" you mumbled, he frowned at you

"To me…you're worth it" You gave a silent gasp and your heart beat stuttered, you could tell by his eyes that he was not joking, he was serious.

You couldn't resist the urge to just wrap your arms around his neck and press your lips against his...would his lips feel just as soft as they seem to be?...better?…literally you couldn't. The next thing you knew you felt his tongue forcing its way deep in your mouth leaving no area unexplored, he held you closer to his body and you instinctivly clung to him grabbing his hair to keep him right where he was

"Mmm" you lightly moaned. You were right, his lips were so much softer, supple than they appeared, pleasent and caring as they moved roughly against your lips. Slowly your grip on him tightened, your body pressed even harder forcing Sephiroth to withdraw slightly to breath before returning to your lips.

You didnt know how long it had been, but while it lasted it was beautiful. Then after a moment or two he parted from you, and kissed you once, twice and a third time. His lips twitched to give you a slightly exhausted smile.

"I had been waiting to do that for a while now" he murmured against your lips, you gasped slightly, he had felt the spark too on that day you saw him? "You felt...the same?" you murmured

"who wouldnt? except, I wont let anybody else have you..."

Your heart stuttered and you didnt know what to think. You were grateful...and happy just to be there securly against him. It was not much to ask for.

"Thank you, for saving me" he kissed your forehead slightly, now feeling more confident

"My pleasure" He continued to carry you through the forest heading towards the wrecked helicopter, then when the trees broke where Reno and Rude, slightly messy and covered with twigs and sticky leaves waited for you, you smiled feeling a surge of new found happiness...

**THE END!!!**

_**UPDATE:::: SEQUEL AND PROLOGUE OF THIS STORY IS COMING SOON!! KEEP AN EYE OUT! XD**_

Is it the end?? Maybe not

Will it continue?? stupid next chapter is already posted...

.

How did I do???? Please Review I want to know what you think...dont worry Cloud and Vincent will get their shot soon enough, if you wish to find out more about upcoming stories and one-shots visit my profile page, there are teasers of upcoming projects.... XD

P.S If you liked this, feel free to visit the video my friend made in dedication to all my fan fics...(some are not on here yet) link below:

(Advent Children Complete (2009) and linkin park, New Divide)

www(dot)vimeo(dot)com/6355711

(write it in the address bar since for some reason it gets cut out in the preview)

I could not put it on YouTube because of copyright on the song. :( but its in vimeo.

_**UPDATE:::: SEQUEL OF THIS STORY IS OUT Now!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

In the dark.

You touched the band aid beneath your eye, situated on your right cheek.

"Ow.." you flinched, sighing

You concluded that it wasn't a good idea to check on the multiple bruises on your legs and back either, your body took quite a battering from the plane crash. Strangely enough you became aware of your injuries after you returned to Head Quarters (HQ) and you were no longer in 'that persons' arms...made the pain that little bit much harder to deal with, just walking and moving was effort and not to mention the aching.

You glanced up at the door where the president and the director were discussing...well...your future.

After almost being killed by a rebel group shooting down the helicopter it took almost four days to locate where you, Reno, Rude and Sephiroth were in the dense jungle.

You and Reno took the worst hit, you had many injuries while Reno had glass in his face, arms, torso and nearly bled to death by the bullet wound in his chest.

He was still in the hospital, he had been there since returning to HQ, you wondered if he was alright since it had been two days straight since coming back.

Out of habit your eyes wondered from your hands to your surroundings, searching for that 'someone' but obviously, he wasn't in that same waiting room. You didn't know where he was, upon arriving back he had to reschedule the Nibelheim investigation to a much later date and was immediately whisked away on another mission before you could even approach him. But the thought of him hurt you, especially after what he had done...

Two days later, still no sign of him.

Your eyes found the marble tiled floor again, a nice clean cream colour, the waiting room was on the highest floor on the ShinRa building, you were seated on one of the few comfortable chairs close to the entrance from the stairs and behind the huge main desk where the receptionist called and typed her life out.

The waiting 'room' was behind it so it gave you some privacy and a nice view of the entire city, and at the furthest end of the room was the huge but dark corridor leading to another set of stairs to the last floor of the presidents office.

You began to feel anxious, would they fire you? No, you didn't do anything wrong, would you be transferred to the other side of the country? Forced to retire? ARGH! Frustratingly you kicked the metal chair with your short heels, only to hit your bruised toe.

"OW!" You removed the heel, rubbing your foot.

The sound of foot steps coming down the stairs alerted you, quickly replacing your shoes you stood up straight and tried to look presentable despite the bandages. It was Lazard, the Director of SOLDIER.

"The wait is over, please follow me" he simply said and without waiting, turned back towards the corridor he came from.

"Yes sir" You replied and quickly followed him, you noticed how the window-wall kept on going through the corridor so you could still see the bright city and the full moon in the night sky, but it made the corridor just that much more gloomy.

In no time the huge double slide doors to the presidents office opened in front of you, his office was huge as you always remember it, the large oak desk to the far left, and on the far right his computer integrated into the wall, huge, bright and technical, and directly in front was the glass that covered only half the wall from the top to halfway down. Spacious it was, almost like an apartment with two sofas in front of his desk and a large coffee table in the middle.

He was leaning against his desk when you came in.

"Sir" you greeted him "Sophie, it's pleasing to see you, please sit down" he gestured to one of the sofa's.

You made your way to it and sat down, Lazard chose to stand beside it.

"I'm sorry to see you this way Sophie, have you been to the doctor?" He asked

"Um, yes, he said that I should be fine but I need some rest, I was lucky to miss a concussion, but uh, its nothing serious so please don't worry about me" you quickly waved off the topic, people tend to think you were weaker than you already looked, it provoked you.

"Thats good to hear, your still the secretary I hired..." He trailed off, glancing at Lazard who stood thoughtfully, returning the glance, the President nodded.

"Sophie, your aware of the Wutai war?" Lazard asked

"Yes" Edgy, did they think you were a traitor? A spy?

"We have done as much investigation as possible on the accident involving you, two Turks and a 1st class, and we have concluded that...whoever attacked was clearly after you"

You froze, shocked, horrified, who could possible want anything to do with you?! Especially some random rebel group.

"Me?!Why?" were they jocking, you were ready to punch somebody for frightening you stiff.

"Please don't panic Sophie but since a ShinRa helicopter was attacked we suspected that they might have kidnapped you for a hostage or for information...it has happened already" he said, trying not to sound unnerving.

"What do mean that it has already happened?!" you almost yelled, you trembled.

You were hurt because people wanted to kidnap you, Reno was in intensive care because of you...It was all your fault.

The president sighed "Before you, I lost another secretary because I was careless not to send her with a Turk when she had to meet somebody for me at a town too close to Wutai...she was tortured to death for information..." He took out some liquor for himself.

You tried to keep yourself from panicking "You mean I could have been..." you didn't dare finish your own sentence, you were not exactly emotionally ready for a near death experience, yet you were ironically the President ShinRa's secretary.

"Which is why I have decided to let you go" ShinRa suddenly said. Yes, just as you feared, forced retirement.

"Your firing me?" You asked in a timid voice, slightly shaky.

"No"

"No?" you asked

"If I fire you, you will definitely be targeted again, also you do incredibly well at your job with everything I ask you too so I'm not letting you, which is why I want you to continue working under Lazard, you will get the same benefits as if working for me, also, Lazard has agreed to provide you with protection and a permanent place to stay within the SOLDIER building...I can not risk having you fall into the wrong hands, and ending up dead"

You gave him a rather dumb look 'just a minute, back up!' you thought.

Same benefits, protection, permanents place in the SOLDIER...building, suddenly, your world didn't seem so dark after all.

"I...I...don't know what to say but...I'm okay with that" you said, a smile on your face.

After you left the room Lazard carefully closed the door looking around cautiously, then he locked it.

"She was scarred stiff" he stated to ShinRa.

"Clearly, I thought she would have quit"

"Wise move to remove her from your office, another similar attack and she wont be so fortunate" Lazard folded his arms and took a sip out of the small glass half full with very heavy liquor.

"Well, I cant afford any inside information about me being leaked out if she were captured, this war with Wutai has only grown more intense...assign her a suitable body guard Lazard, the Turks have their hands full as it is since Reno is in care"

"SOLDIER?" Lazard asked him, thoughtfully. Kidnapping the head honcho is something close to impossible whereas somebody working or close to them is something different when they are careless.

"Not necessarily, infantrymen would do just fine, unless you have to send her out of the city"

"Of course President ShinRa"

~~~A Week Later~~

"Hm Hmm Hm Hm Hmm" You hummed some unknown tune while sitting in your chair at the huge lunch room.

Turned out that Lazard was even more busy than President ShinRa himself, strange enough your work became that much easier that you even got weekends of.

"Boo!"

"ARGH!!" the file that you carried went flying into the face of your attacker knocking him right over, you raised your fists ready to fight, no matter how pathetic at it you were.

"My...bad....ow...damn you can throw" The person groaned, clutching the band aids on his chest, his white shirt was completely unbuttoned and his black jacket was strewn on the floor. The folder on his face remained unharmed, but the red bangs coming from underneath stopped you from kicking and screaming at him further.

"Reno!?" You rushed to his side, regretting thinking he was an attacker.

Suddenly, you were hit in the face by the same file, but with not so much force as you did.

Reno got up and tossed your file back on the table and sat up, not bothering to stand. You kneeled there rather stunned....'he hit me back...'

"Relax Sophie its only me, I hit you back because you deserved it, _think_ next time"

You snapped right back at him

"_YOU_ THINK NEXT TIME, CREEPING UP ON ME LIKE THAT YOU KNOW I CAN DO KARATE!!" You slapped him rather viciously and stood up, brushing off your grey skirt.

On-lookers still in the lunch room quickly turned their attention elsewhere.

"Yeah your right, yo, my fault" He leaped up and onto the chair beside you, you resumed reading your file trying to ignore his existence and for a while both of you were silent.

"Heard you were transfered" to break the ice, he asked.

"Say no more Reno" You replied, Reno was upset when he discovered upon getting out of the hospital that you would no longer work with ShinRa, it would mean that you would barely ever see Reno.

"Give me a break Reno, they _had_ to transfer me" you sighed, hated seeing him trying to cover up his agony "I guess old man ShinRa thinks us Turks are loosing our touch, I couldn't even defeat one of those jungle guys without putting half my effort in it, I need to work out a lot more"

He tried flexing his biceps in front of you but nothing seemed to be showing

"Haha, get out of here I'm busy" you pushed him away from you "I hope I see you around Sophie, it would be such a shame that you would be torn right away from me" He said playfully, picking up his jacket.

"Of course" You waved him good bye as he disappeared.

You continued to sit there for a moment by yourself, loneliness slowly eating at you until you became sick of it.

Frustratingly you picked up your file and its contents and made your way out of the lunch room and began heading to Lazard's briefing room, it would be a long walk because it was on the other side of the building, past training rooms, barracks, the huge briefing room, waiting room, new recruit dorms. One hell of a walk.

It was a relaxing walk to meet Lazard in the briefing room with the file, you spied a group of new recruits getting a lecture in the training grounds from the window, they were all so tall and rather huge and you had a feeling that if you knew their ages you would probably be blown away.

Soon enough you reached the briefing room and considered knocking, and just as you hand made a brush with the side of the wall a familiar voice made you freeze with anticipation.

"I would not mind" He said, that smooth, deep voice was enough to seduce anything.

He was back from his mission.

Your heart raced, but you felt confused, after that kiss back then...he acted as if you were just a burden. Your heart felt empty when you remembered that frustrated look he gave you when you couldn't walk because of your ankle.

Instantly you hesitated 'maybe I can make an excuse for not coming...no, i have to face him' with a deep breath you knocked your fist against the metal door.

"Come in Sophie"

'Lazard is with him too?' You timidly entered the briefing room, quickly looked for Lazard's friendly face and instantly avoiding the gaze of another, but his stare made you feel vulnerable like a lamb in a field all alone, the tiger watching it from afar, cool and calculating.

Was his expression frustrated? Annoyed? Indifferent? You were too afraid to find out, your eyes pinned to Lazard.

"Sophie please sit down" He motioned for you to sit across him, which meant getting closer to...Sephiroth, he stood beside it so you reluctantly walked over keeping your eyes to the ground, a blush forming on your cheeks as you felt his gaze feel more intense.

As you sat you looked directly at Lazard again.

"Just to take precautions, I have assigned Sephiroth to be your 'bodyguard' when you are not on the premises" he said

This was something you had dreamed off, but dreaded altogether, however you sensed the awkwardness fill the room, even Lazard looked between you and Sephiroth.

"Something wrong Sophie?" he asked, eying you "No nothing director, its just very hot...weather"

You felt stupid, it was nearly freezing in the room.

"Of course" he seemed to have turned it up when you finally felt more chilly

"He doesn't object to the job, but if a mission comes up for him and he doesn't refuse well, you know how it goes Sophie, do you object?" he suddenly asked, it was up to you?

Yes? No?

"I...don't object director" you said quietly, "Good, now run along my two children" he waved at an attempt to humor. But it not do much good.

You quickly stood to leave the room.

"Lazard, any missions?" he asked, this time you could clearly hear his voice 'why?' did he want to get away from you? this is confusing, you couldn't understand why he became so cold towards you.

"No, it seems there is nothing for a while"

He grunted in acknowledgment

You were already trying to get away from the briefing room.

You couldn't keep your emotions down for much longer, the tears were beginning to leak out, when he was away it was actual easy for you to handle his coldness, you tried to be reasonable but now he was here he cut you raw again.

It was probably just all an act to keep you calm back in the jungle.

"Yeah, that was probably it, why did I fall so easily" You really wanted to kick yourself.

That was when somebody grabbed your wrist and spun you around too quickly for you to comprehend

"Why are you doing this?" It was Sephiroth, standing so close to you, so tall and handsome.

You quickly shook his hand off "Bodyguards don't attack people they are supposed to protect" you retorted walking off, he didn't seem to follow.

When you were sure he wasn't trailing, you round a corner and closed your eyes just as tears streamed down, you ran, not bothering to take your glasses off.

And as if it were meant to happen all over again you ran into something head on falling right over. The glasses slided off in front of you, you could see some distance ahead clearly through the lenses but around you was a blur, refusing to get up you stayed silent letting you tears run down sideways

"Sophie I..."

Sephiroth, he had followed you after all.

You reached for your glasses, ignoring him, but you clutched nothing, your glasses were gone. Your hand plopped on the ground.

"Sophie"

He murmured and his hand slide on your back and the other beneath your legs gently lifting you up.

"Just leave me alone"you turned your head away

He didn't respond, but the blurriness of your world began changing shaped and colour, expanding and decreasing in size, you knew that he was carrying you close to your apartment, but it was a good 10 minute walk through the building including the shortcuts.

"You don't know where I live"

He still didn't speak, for a moment things seemed calming, soft and dreamy, you were falling asleep and the moment your world went a dreamy black you woke up instantly.

The room was dark with everything still, the curtains pulled back revealing a bright lights of Midgar all around. Was it just all a dream? You shot up and sat, and your head span.

"Your awake" a voice said, very, very close to you.

It wasn't a dream, he actually carried you to your apartment...all the way...surely this was bodyguard duties?!

You got off the bed and looked around, nobody was there "Sophie" he murmured, and turning you saw him, leaning against the wall beside your bed his figure was clear since he steeped closer to you...perhaps too close.

"Why?" you could finally ask him, but he slid his hands to cup your face, and your heart raced...frightened "Are you afraid of me?" He asked, countering your question, "Yes"

Honestly you replied.

He dropped his hands and sighed, something was on his mind, it was very obvious and for a moment he looked out the window. He looked very tired, and without a word he moved past you and went straight for the door. Leaving again. No, not this time.

"Dont go" you almost begged, running across the room and grabbing his arm and pulled him back. But he didn't seem to move, he just stopped.

"I want my answer!"

"Answer to what?" And it was like he had hit you, did he not know? Did he honestly forget?

You let go of his arm, you managed to choke out the words "Get...out, I'm just...a burden to you...you never did care"

Stepping back you watched him angrily, and he froze, glaring right at you, his fists balled up. He was probably seeing crimson red.

His glare began disturbing you, did he want to kill you? What would he do? He moved, facing you completely, it was a good thing he didn't carry his weapon.

You stepped back, your anger gone. Then he began walking towards you again, the hard angry face still on his face. Alarmed you tried to run, but where?

"No don't!" you tripped over your own feet and toppled over onto the floor.

"So foolish" he retorted.

You covered your head expecting him to hit you, but nothing came except his hands grabbing you and his body hover over

"Face me" he roughly pulled your hands away and turned your body with your back against the ground...so you could face him.

"Let go of me!" His grip was too strong, it was just too easy for him to move you around like this, what was he going to do to you?

You began struggling madly against him

"You think I didn't care...you think I didn't care at all...honestly thats what you think?!"

His words tormented you "Let go please!"

"You _kill_ me when you say that"

You suddenly gasp, his lips against your neck, kissing....what?..."Listen"

You tried wriggling free by kicking but it didn't seem to affect him, he became more persistent, pushing himself between your legs, his body pressed against you, soft lips on your neck.

You froze....was he going to...? You felt too afraid to move, you only felt his lips on one place before.

"I know why your unhappy with me" he murmured against your skin "You were never a burden to me, back then I wanted to carry you, but I had to let you go on by yourself because if they knew I cared too much then..." He stopped

You listened intently, but why did he do that, you were still in the dark.

He sighed and lifted himself off of you "I'm sorry for frightening you, it was the only way to make you listen to me"

He made his way to the door, you didn't move from the ground until you heard the knob twist. Then you sprang and grabbed him again.

"What do you mean, will you treat me coldly tomorrow? The day after that? I still haven't gotten my answer, why?"

It took effort and a lot of it to keep him from walking out on you. He didn't.

"It was for the best Sophie, I knew you would take it wrongly, I promise I will tell you why but now is not the best time" he continued halfway out the door. But you snapped.

"No!" you wriggled in front of him and slammed your back against the door, closing it so he could walk out again.

"Tell me why now, if you did all that to me back then just to spare my sanity in that jungle then I understand what you had to do...but was there more? Did that kiss mean anything? What do you mean by 'if they knew you cared too much'?! I don't want to be in the dark!"

And finally the water works turned on, the tears streamed down your cheeks and you lowered your gaze to the floor.

You heard him sigh.

"I felt it the moment I sighted you, I didn't know what it was and at first I didn't like it, but I gave in when you first spoke to me, and when you kissed me I finally understood what the feeling was and I was afraid to admit it to you..."

He placed his hand on your cheek ever so gently that it hurt 'It wasn't just me...' you felt elevated.

"Thinking you didn't feel the same, I thought with one kiss I could have all of you to myself, but I barely knew you, I barely ever seen you and I didn't care at all...."

Guiltily you lifted your head to face him...all that time he really did care....it wasn't just your imagination that he might be interested in you.

"Sephiroth I..." you didn't know how to start or finish "One more answer...thats all"

"I...cant"

"Tell me!" You just about screamed, it took all of this to get him to confess what he felt that day...now he had to explain himself.

"Tell me..._please_" you begged, eyes wide and bright with tears boring right down his own.

"Don't beg" he murmured closing his eyes "_please_..." you whispered, desperate, you just had to know.

He could tell his jaw was clenched and his body stiff and rigid, eyes shut tight....it was a little while before he relaxed and spoke.

"If the Turks knew...if ShinRa...SOLDIER...knew, I wont be permitted to have you until I have no further use to them anymore, once we join or are born into it...we cant afford to have anybody close to us who can be used against us, except family, but its their policy to protect our sanity...and, we cant have _distractions_, or I would fail...especially me...And I refuse to wait because by then, somebody else would have already claimed you"

All that begging, agony and heartbreak...you wished you didn't ask 'I'm so....stupid' was all you could think.

END

Watch out for the next chapter and a possible prolude...

AFTER NOTE: Your probably thinking what about Zack and Aerith at the time? Well I'm kinda twisting the rules a tweak but look what happened to Zack in the end, we lost him and Aerith and Cloud nearly lost his mind...which probably has nothing to do with anything.....but OH WELL. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Falling Down

_Choices_

_*Note:_

_Sorry for not updating sooner, its been a while, exams, end of school, Christmas and new year are keeping me very busy and so its hard to find quiet writing time, but here is the third chapter. I will straight away work on the fourth right now XD plz plzpzlpzlpzlzplzplz comment._

Previously

"If the Turks knew...if ShinRa...SOLDIER...knew, I wont be permitted to have you until I have no further use to them anymore, once we join or are born into it...we cant afford to have anybody close to us who can be used against us, except family, but its their policy to protect our sanity...and, we cant have _distractions_, or...I would fail...especially me"

All that begging, agony and heartbreak...you wished you didn't ask 'I'm so....stupid' was all you could think.

* * *

"I....I..." stupid, selfish, ignorant, could you add to that list?

'No that sums it up' you thought.

"Why didn't I think of this before?' you felt like a horrible person, forcing him to spit out something so obvious...something that can keep you from getting closer to him....

"I…I…um…"

"Something wrong…Sophie" He asked

"It's just that, um…I don't know…I feel…."

A slight frown creped onto his face, as if he were trying to figure you out

"Can you forgive me for acting unthoughtfully?" forgive him?! Now you _really_ felt guilty.

You looked at him, you yourself didn't know what your expression was, shocked? Scared? But you had a feeling it was more to the frightened side.

"Is that the only reason why you acted that way towards me?" You asked

"...Yes"

You sighed, grateful that it wasn't that he didn't really care.

"I forgive you....but maybe..." You trailed off, unsure, no, you shook your head.

You have to think "Maybe we should…keep our distance from each other?"

You didn't know what but something between the both of you had suddenly…disappeared, what you asked was supposed to be a question…one which he answered differently.

Indifference resumed on his face, it was almost constant until then, it seemed even colder. Was this a mistake or was it the right thing to do? He is supposed to be your temporary body guard yet you had so many feelings for him, it all happened quickly...too quickly.

"That would be, the smart thing to do" He simply said, he turned around facing the door and paused.

"If it's...what you _want_ then, forgive me for speaking out"

You didn't know if it were meant to be a simple apology or meant to slap you right in the face. But he was long gone before you could say anything more.

"I just don't want…things to end badly…"

It was only meant to be a question.

Maybe it's what you got for using your head for the wrong reason.

~~~Days Later~~

After that night, going about your daily job suddenly became much more of a mayhem, you didn't know if it were simply you or the job that just simply got harder.

And trying to speak to him again was close to impossible; he just simply wasn't around anymore.

You were running through the complex maze like structure of the SOLDIER HQ corridors when you spun around in a corner, this time you suddenly saw what was up ahead and you didn't run head first into it, you almost skidded to a complete stop upon seeing him, Reno.

What was he doing here?

"Reno?!" It was surely a surprise.

He grinned at you and lazily slumped against the wall, staying silent, eyes pinned on you.

"What are you doing here, you are never here, I thought you had distaste for SOLDIER's?"

"I am glad you're glad and that you missed me yo" he said

"Looks like you are being kept busy by the boss" he eyed the folders and papers securely situated under your arm.

"Oh, no it's just, the strange happenings going on right now" you sighed, almost everything disastrous was happening, in more aspects of your life than one.

Genesis, not the kindest person in the world but still respected you had gone missing for a while, along with a large group of 2nd and 3rd classes.

He stood back up and outstretched his long limbs "I know, heard about Genesis and a few others, phew! How annoying, you know how much of a pain it is trying to sniff that little bastard out"

Frowning, you growled back "Reno! Don't call him that, he hasn't done anything to you at all"

He scoffed and cockily swung his head in front of you "Oh really? You just wait Sophie, SOLDIER's like Genesis don't go missing for no reason, there is almost no one alive that could have taken him down, except another one of himself of course...he's done a runner on us, thats what happened" he retorted with an evil grin.

You felt uneasy, it was true, you had seen a few SOLDIER's train, they were very vicious and calculating...so much brutal strength well aimed.

"Your just attempting to make me feel uneasy, isn't you?" You accused, pushing past him rather arrogantly

"Oi, where you going?" he called, quickly following you, "To the storage room, these have to organized and put away" you replied, not bothering to look at him.

"What are they? Classified above ''top secret right?" you wished to hit his smug face,

"No, not top secret, but honestly, they are better off locked away" you stated, confronted by a large heavy bolted door and all it took was a key card to open it securely

"Let me guess, the profiles of the missing sword wielders?" he said.

Your eyes widened and you hugged the files closer to your chest "How did you know?!" The door glided open and you stepped in, feeling edgy.

"It says right there" He pointed to the little heading in front of the file clearing stating its contents; you went a bright scarlet red.

Duh, it was labeled.

Walking in you began looking for the right cabinet for the files.

"Reno, you still haven't told me why your here" You said, looking through all the labels

"Well if you must know, you have to get on...your knees in front of me...and beg for it"

Some things simply don't change, such as his hormonal rage, and his ability to wield it in humor.

"I have files in my hand, and I know how to use them, don't even think about touching me, you sick minded man" Taking a few safe steps away from him you found the cabinet and opened it, keeping an eye on his movements.

"I'm just playing around; no need to get feisty...that is if you want to-"

"Shut it!"

"Sorry"

You safely stored the files away and locked the cabinet again, you thought about how it wasn't likely that anyone would ever open it again, the missing will eventually be forgotten…covered in dust and moth balls. A rather depressing thought.

"Why are you here Reno?" you groaned

He seemed to finally stop his immaturity and take you seriously; he seemed rather annoyed at something you couldn't figure out.

"Presidents here to talk with Lazard after the bunch disappeared, he seemed ticked off, and it's only a small group so the president doesn't want it to happen again"

Only six men went missing, you guessed it was more than enough for ShinRa

"So that's why…so what's going to happen now?"

"He's going to make him do what we're doing already…"

You both walked out of the room and as it closed the darkness seemed to consume everything inside until the outside light was cut off by the bolted door, until somebody else opens it again.

"And that is to do what…?"

"Find them of course before its too late…that is if they're aren't dead already"

Why did everything in this place have to be so gloomy "…Oh…Should have thought about that…"

Turns out you should have thought about a lot of things lately. You became lost in thought.

His mobile phone gave a sharp shrill, echoing down the empty hallway, pushing you back to reality.

"Yeah…yeah Rude, no I'm just here with….what?!" He suddenly became anxious, throwing you cautious stares, and you glared, what was going on?

"Got it, I'll meet you guys back at the office" He snapped his phone shut.

Giving you a slight look he tried to make his smooth getaway without a word, like a kid running off with a stolen cookie in his pocket.

"OI!" you ran in front of him, your thigh high skirt didn't help much with the process; you nearly toppled over on your classical black heels.

"What is going on? Why did you look at me so strangely?" you asked right at his face

"Umm" he scratched his head, giving you a weary smile, trying to get around you.

You would not have bothered to ask if he didn't act so, overly suspicious.

"What's going on, what did Rude tell you? Your acting way to suspicious, "

He tried shoving you away but you held your ground "Nothing!" he said.

You snapped, he sound too much like you.

"It's not nothing, it's never nothing, just stop keeping things from me and tell me the truth!!"

You voice echoed down the hallway until it could go no further and there was an awkward silence.

Reno gave you an uneasy look before returning his gaze to the hallway and back again. His face resumed its smugness.

"Umm…that was unexpected, ahem" he cleared his throat.

"I _will _shout again" you nearly growled

His face crumpled it defeat and he gave a loud sigh.

"Fine! Phew! I'll tell you because you deserve to know…considering you...nevermind"

"Okay…."

He sighed and kept on walking, you quickly caught up with him, anxious, you honestly felt like you had a sixth scent.

"Lazard just told the boss, that, more men have just disappeared, they were supposed to be with Sephiroth on a mission"

You found yourself wishing you didn't have this so-called sixth scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Down:

_Why?_

Previously

He sighed and kept on walking, you quickly caught up with him, anxious, you honestly felt like you had a sixth scent.

"Lazard just told the boss, that, more men have just disappeared, they were supposed to be with Sephiroth on a mission"

You found yourself wishing you didn't have this so-called sixth scent.

Now

"W-what do you mean they were supposed to be with…him?" You didn't entirely take in all of Reno's words, did they mean he was missing too or was he safe?

"Is…is he missing? Is he safe? What do you mean by supposed to be? He can't go missing?"

Reno gave you one of his comforting looks, smug but friendly.

Your eyes widened, you had said just enough for him to decipher your feelings

"I know your secret, us Turks aren't called rats for nothing, me, Rude, Tsung and even Elena knew your little secret"

Folding your arms you frowned "It's not a secret or anything it was just…just a…you know…I don't feel…umm…no not that…err…." You literally had nothing left to say in your defense

Reno was stunned; it was as if you had just snatched his favorite teddy bear from him "Wait! You're telling me…that you ain't trying to hit on the 1st class? Have you seen they way he even _looks_ at you?! Are you blind?"

Taken aback, you looked down…he was right in more ways than one, you went bright red. You had been blind.

He gave a rather nervous laugh "A guy like _Sephiroth _everyone thinks he would always be a lone wolf with that face of his, but the moment I saw him even look at you, man even _I_ fell in love with _him_"

He gave a romantic sigh; you hoped it was only a sad attempt at humor.

"Very funny Reno, even though you purposely tried to make yourself gay…its just" You faced him again feeling very defeated and stressed "Is he okay, is he alive? what happened exactly please tell me? OH! I beg you not to tell anyone about…well…it's not like anything is happening, but please!"

You pleaded with him even though you stumbled over your words it was hard to tell if he understood what you were saying in the first place.

"Jeez you really believe I would sell you out just like that…"

He actually seemed upset with your lack of confidence in a friend "I would never do that to you….besides there isn't anything to sell out"

"Reno…please tell me…is my bodyguard okay?" you asked

"I knew that too just to let you know, but he's-"

Before he could say anymore the sound of shoes tapping on the clean marble floor silenced him and the owner came into view from the around the corner.

He had white skin and black shoulder length hair, wearing the same attire as Reno only more neatly done and his face was written with authority, it had to be the one and only, Tsung the leader of the Turks.

"Reno, we have to go now" He said, but the way the words came out of his mouth meant that there was more to be said, the only reason he didn't say it was probably because he spotted you next to Reno.

"Sure boss, look Sophie uh…" he shot Tsung weary glance, who continued to watch from a distance, he wasn't really that menacing but he made you fell a bit on edge.

He nodded at Reno.

"Sophie…he should be fine, we just can't pick up a signal on his phone" he said

"You know this isn't very helpful to me Reno"

"Reno we have to hurry to the briefing room" Tsung said

He turned and began walking, dragging you by the wrist along with him

You tried to pull your arm back from him but he didn't let go "What are you doing Reno?"

He grinned "I'm sure the Director needs his assistant to take notes right?"

"I was wondering when the both of you would show up, you kept us waiting" Lazard remarked.

Lazard was seated on one of the computer in-built with the desk.

He was at the head of it, there were four other seats beside him all occupied with busy looking men and women typing away putting up maps and marking them on the huge screen like wall.

Tsung cleared his throat while he inconspicuously scowled Reno "Is there anything yet?" he asked.

"Yes, we picked up a few signals from his phone, we also picked up two more of the missing soldiers but it's very weak, like they had broken their phones. How's the aerial search turning out?"

A women sitting beside him showed him a few papers and diagrams of various places near Midgar, none seem to be what they were searching for and so he dismissed it with a simple wave of is hand.

"So far Elena and Rude have found nothing nearby the last place they were to have been, Reno and I haven't picked up anything useful in the nearby villages either"

Clearly unpleased to hearing the news Lazard pinched the bridge of his nose

"First Genesis and six of our men, now Sephiroth and another five…this just cant be happening"

No it just couldn't, you thought to yourself, just when you felt the slightest bit protected it was suddenly snatched away. All you wanted to do was just talk to him again…just to tell him you weren't right in the head…

"Sophie, go up to my office and get me the yellow folder on the table, quickly please" Lazard said.

"Yes sir, right away"

You quickly made your way out of the room, adjusting your glasses you began heading to Lazards huge office "Yellow folder….what good is a yellow folder in this situation…"

It was nice and silent except for the distant racket of soldiers going about what they have to do or just simply making a mess. That couldn't be less important, if a certain someone could just come back.

Then the sound of foot steps rounding a corner distracted you from your thoughts, and for a moment your heart jumped, you picked up your pace and nearly ran down the hallway closer to the sound of footsteps but the closer you went the more relaxed your heartbeat became.

The steps were not familiar, they were alien, they were feminine, and they were the sound of high heels against the floor and just when you thought your day couldn't be even more ruined the woman appeared, and instantly you didn't like her one little bit.

She was rather tall, more then you were and slender and her long wavy waist-length mahogany hair complemented her figure, not to mention her face. She was of a fair complexion a light tan colour, very soft along with sharp jet black eyes. She was just so pretty that it made you rather self-conscious just being around her presence.

But it wasn't her looks that made you edgy, as she past you her sharp, slightly slanted eyes were pinned right on you, and her glare was vicious.

She paid no attention to what you wore, she just store at your face with suspicion worthy of a true criminal, and that's how you felt. In her arm was a briefcase which she held tightly, not for a second did she soften her glare on you.

You looked down, nervously fidgeting with your glasses, when would she stop staring?! You growled mentally, and suddenly you were out of the lions…more like cougars den when she finally stopped and continued on her way, rather arrogantly tossing her hair in your direction.

With a sigh of relief you entered Lazards office, closed it and pressed your back against it. What was with that scary woman, you had never seen her before and more importantly why would she stare in such a harsh and accusing way, what had you done wrong?

You did feel like you had overreacted. But you took your time to breathe and calm down before going over and claiming the yellow folder rather carelessly, its contents spilled over the floor.

"Oh no…" you groaned.

You got on your knees and began sorting the paper work.

Just before you were done a certain photograph caught your attention, it was a picture of Genesis although much younger. Clearly a 'new recruit' document, he was rather adorable as a kid but his expression was rather…sadistic…puzzled, you shoved it right back in the folder.

And then it occurred to you.

If Genesis's document was there, then wouldn't….Sephiroth's document be there too? It was worth a little peak, you hoped it wouldn't bring about a bad discovery.

And just as you hoped there was one of him, but it was different from Genesis's paper, it was five times larger in a section of its own and he had two photos. One was of him recently, the same no-emotion face but it wasn't serious, and as you flicked through there was another….it was him as a little boy in the arms of a professional looking woman, a scientist. Clearly of ShinRa manor, you had seen her photo a few times, even her documents she wrote.

You forced it back into the folder with more force then necessary, this wasn't any of your business; you only wanted to see his photo, an image of him. You missed him for no good reason to the point of prying into his personal history.

Briskly you made your way out of the office with the yellow folder.

"Who is she to him…that woman…?"

You smugly admitted you knew these corridors and hallways off by heart enough to be half aware of where you were going.

"Perhaps she is his mother or relative…" You pondered.

"Sir I have the folder you requested" You placed it in front of him on the desk

You noticed the atmosphere had changed, more relaxed, Lazard seemed so at ease and already the men and women who were on the computers were starting to leave.

"Thank you Sophie, it's already evening, you have the rest of the day off to have some sleep"

"Thank you sir" You replied gratefully, but you knew you were missing something important.

As you headed towards the door you shot a glance of question towards Tsung and Reno, but Tsung was gone and Reno was leaving in the opposite direction, but he knew what you wanted. He took your arm and whispered.

"The dodgy phones were to blame, but they found him, you can relax now Sophie"

Foot note XD:

Sorry that the chapters have been smaller and a tad bit un-exciting, it's not how I usually write but I am now getting more time to write and think, please bare with me, we are getting to the good parts very, very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling Down

_Another Encounter._

Previously

"The dodgy phones were to blame, but they found him, you can relax now Sophie"

Now

Throughout the night you left the window open for some cool breeze, as a result not much sleep was achieved but it wasn't too important. You wanted to hear everything on the outside, the silent whisper of the ghostly curtains as they flew, the cars driving hundreds of meters below, the soft commotion of the city…the sound of a helicopter heading towards the building…

"Nice…." You whispered to yourself, curling yourself in a ball to keep warm.

Like the sensation of a soft kiss, the night wind touched your face.

When are they bringing him back? You wondered most of all, even though you were relaxed you were anxious, only Sephiroth is coming back…nobody else…who would do such an awful thing. Everything single one of those soldiers who have gone missing had someone waiting for them…somebody who loved them just as much as you-?

And you began to sob, you felt pathetic…the reason you cried was because it felt like those young soldiers lives was the price of having him _back_… its what you really believed but knew it wasn't the case. Perhaps it was just a simple reason to cry with…with relief? You didn't really know.

It was a full moon, its reflected light dimly lite up your small apartment, it was beautiful, and for a moment it kept you at ease but it was enough to finally put you to deep slumber.

Putting her brief case down, she sat on the bed of her new apartment, she was glad the most difficult part of her mission was all over and now the simple task was to begin.

She took out a range of photos from her jacket and laid them out on her table, with a peek at the door to make sure it was locked she sifter through the photographs.

"ShinRa…Lazard…" She mumbled, labeling them.

She stopped as she saw the photos of their 'underlings' she labeled all the names of the Turks and the ones below them.

Then she took a look at Lazard, he had no one that had access to secret files…except for one person who could….her photo was cute which she admitted, a rather girly-woman face and long caramel hair. She had seen this girl before earlier.

She had found her leverage for her secret mission, Lazard's little assistant.

"Forgive me cute girl, it will be for the liberation of Wutai, a good cause"

She murmured and grinned, labeling the last photo.

"I only have three days to the maximum before they catch me out, so make me proud…Sophie…"

You sat in your small office, there was nothing much to do since Lazard was out of town, you considered him lucky.

He would be the first to see Sephiroth again…and to some relief the missing soldiers have been found, but none were alive. Lazard was going to inspect the site of where the bodies were found and so left you in charge…of the whole of SOLDIER…it wasn't as exciting as it seemed.

Not as busy as you were expecting so you got the opportunity to watch the sky for a helicopter…but none will come until late evening.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door; you returned to your seat, trying to look busy "Come in" you said.

And the woman entered, you nearly jumped out of your skin when you recognized who it was, somehow you managed not.

"I just…wanted to see if the Director was in today" she said, looking around, like your office was cramping her style.

You blushed, embarrassed, unable to stop yourself for comparing…maybe its time for a new style for yourself. Snapping back from your petty thoughts you spoke.

"H-He's not in today, you can leave a message and I'll make sure he gets it when he returns"

"No I won't, where is his office…he was supposed to leave something for me and I need it for my interview today with the heads of SOLDIER" She said looking at you, seemingly bored.

Frowning, you continued "Interview with the heads of SOLDIER?!"

She rolled her eyes "Yes I came here for the job as an assistant" she seemed rather smug about it.

You were confused at it showed clear in your face, weren't you supposed to be the assistant? Even though you were transferred here so you could be safer, did this mean that the deal was off and you would be shipped back to the ShinRa building? No longer have a body guard?

"Oh…" You simply said "Sorry but no unauthorized personal is allowed in the directors office for any reason unless he says so"

Within a second the mood changed from awkward to dangerous hostility.

She shot a death glare at you, you looked down, frightened. You gasped when her hand grabbed the front of your blouse, she was a fully-fledged woman while you were still very young, and she shoved the fact in your face.

"Listen here _girl_, I need those documents and either you will let me in his office or I will personally complain to the Director that I couldn't turn up to the interview prepared because his stupid assistant thought I was a simpleton thief!"

You panicked, for a moment her expression was 'I will kill you if you don't obey me' but it happened so fast that you waved it off as imagination.

"Of course miss, if you have the director's word than it was my mistake"

Your face was still red with embarrassment and fear as you carelessly opened the second draw of your desk for the card key.

"Follow me"

As you showed her the way you grew angrier by the moment, you literally had seen your womanly dignity fly out of the window.

You opened the door and it slid wide open, his office was the same as always, huge and technical with a good view. The woman entered casually and you followed her.

Then as if you were a little baby she blocked you from entering, wagging her index finger at you with a rather evil grin.

"Uh uh girl, who said you were allowed in when he was out, nobody am I right?" she coed.

Feeling like a fool you stood a distance away, she was right, he never mentioned you were casually allowed in his office. That woman must be very important; you thought to yourself, she must be very familiar with the director.

She looked over her shoulder, Sophie, the rather gullible assistant stood with her back to her.

"…keh…Only to easy…" She mouthed.

Looking at the office, she only had a few seconds and only one shot to find the right file in the right location…other wise she would have eyes on her movements sooner than expected.

Carefully she read the labels on the cabinet's and storage boxes and then she took a stab at it, headed straight for the metal cabinet and tugged. It came out freely and unlocked, she grinned and her fingers began flicking through the archives

"…S….S…S…" she whispered.

Then she hit the jackpot, she found what she wanted and closing the cabinet, she took the whole archive.

Tucking it under her arm tightly she strolled out of the office on her way, eyeing the hallways. Luckily nobody was around.

"I got what I needed now close the door, no need to notify the director, he already knows" She said reassuringly.

Haha I am good at this, she snickered mentally.

Quickly she went down the hallway, nervous; she didn't stop until she reached her apartment room.

Fishy, you thought, she just about threatened you to open the office and then left quickly. You didn't even know her name.

Perhaps you really should tell the director about the woman just in case, to have a little peace of mind for yourself.

But you couldn't deny it; there was something about that woman that didn't seem right to you.

Foot Note:

I wish we could embed a little music player…the music I'm listening too really helps my writing; I wish I could share it with you. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Falling Down

_Crimson_

Previously

But you couldn't deny it; there was something about that woman that didn't seem right to you.

Now

"What to do, what to do!?" You were on edge.

Just a few minutes ago the helicopter touched down on SOLDIERS main launch pad and by now the occupants were already in the building, the Turks, the director, a SOLDIER, and a crate full of bodies.

But what you really fretted over was what to do now; _he_ was in the building, so close by to where you were. Should you go over to see him? Or should you wait until you casually bump into him and put on a Happy Chappy?

What excuse would do? It was late at night, so you had already finished work.

"I just want to see his face…"

And that was the excuse you needed, none at all.

Quickly you threw on casual attire, a soft blue blouse and a short white skirt and little black flat shoes. You admitted that wanted to look your best in case he spotted you too.

It was rather quiet walking through the building, not many people were around and those who were up at this hour were either working late or heading to their homes after late missions.

You had no idea where to look for him, you didn't know where he lived but it was definitely vice versa. Would he be looking for you? Somehow you doubted it, especially after you accidentally sent him a message of rejection.

Uh, oh.

Once that crossed your mind you flew into the state of the blues, you just couldn't forgive yourself for saying those words that one night.

Giving up completely you blindly started to make your way back home, little tears of sadness running down you cheek.

"Why am I so silly…?"

Unwillingly you began trudging into the massive rest room to wash your blotchy red face and runny nose. The place was dim and cold but it was nice, it had showers, change rooms, toilets and spacious sinks and large cupboards with towels.

But you didn't seem to give a damn, not with your current 'down' state; all you did was grab a towel and dampened it. Lazily you gently wiped your face and blew your little red nose.

"If only they had a heater in here…its cold"

That's when you heard the splashing noise on the other side of the semi-circle mega rest room. Hoping to get a glance of whoever accompanied you, you leaned back carefully to see who was on the other end.

It was hard to see which of the workers were also washing away their tears of shame alongside you.

Looking down at the towel you grinned, the waste basket was down there, so you casually began to stroll over to the end.

I wonder who is also here with me, nobody really should be here at this hour, you wondered.

Not really expecting much you ended up getting an eyeful of a member of the opposite gender, and the hand towel nearly slipped out of your hand but you clutched onto it. Your heart pounded against your chest, straining to come out and die.

It was _him_, the one person you searched for.

"…" your mouth opened but closed again, he didn't even notice your stunned presence. (And to put it simply all your emotions were posted clearly on your face, it was a troublesome character trait)

Sephiroth was leaning over the sink with a towel on his face; he wore absolutely nothing besides pants which were unbuckled. You could even see the small water droplets slid down that firm back of his.

Your eyes snapped shut; your cheeks went a crimson red…he is close to naked…almost naked…must walk out…now….Your thoughts very incoherent. How embarrassing, you had walked into what was the men's room.

Who does this other than me!? Mental shrieking didn't help much.

Keeping your eyes closed; giving him his privacy you slowly began taking ever so silent steps backwards trying not to catch his attention.

"You shouldn't be here" He suddenly said, in that silent voice of his.

The nostalgia slowly ate away at you, but your imagination was so vivid, if only he would speak, you thought.

The hand towel was pulled from your grasp.

"Look at me Sophie"

Your heart jumped and trapped itself in your throat, he actually spoke…you were caught.

And you slowly opened your eyes, they were still red, your skin still blotchy. Why would he want to see you in such an ugly state?

"I'm…I'm sorry I didn't know….I…I was…not paying attention" Stuttering, your eyes met his again. In some way you were answering _two_ questions.

Maybe it was just you, but, seeing his face again was like a breath of fresh air and a pang of pain.

Those soft grey eyes…pale skin…and his long silver hair; you had missed every part of him.

"You were crying" he simply stated, starring at you.

You felt the need to look away, run away…but his stare kept you planted to the ground.

He asked "Why?"

You wanted to repent, and if there was a better opportunity, now would be the best or never again.

"I'm sorry…what I said that night…it was only a question, I didn't want that, not at all. I just want to be closer to you…I…I missed you"

And there it was…all laid out on the table...everything.

Finally.

He didn't say anything, he simply sighed and his arms found your back and gently pulled you into him against his bare chest. His skin was smooth on your cheek, and you rested the side of your head on his shoulder, holding onto him.

Neither of you wanted to let go.

"Just hold me…for a while longer"

"I will"

"Your late, Kana" said the man with a deep husky voice.

The figure emerged from the shadow of the smoky alleyway of one of Midgar's many streets.

"Do you have what you were assigned to get?" he said, approaching the slender woman with mahogany hair and slightly slanted jet black eyes. She sighed, agitated at her leader.

"Here" She replied, handing him the folder.

He took the file out of her hands and flicked through its contents with thin flying fingers.

"Good Kana, we have all we need to take them down"

"Then what must I do now?" she asked.

"I know what lengths you went to get this file…they will know our intentions soon enough, and you will be their prisoner so go quietly and say nothing and when the time comes get rid of the witness and make it an accident, it should be easy in the upcoming…chaos" he said so sadistically

Her eyes widened "You mean get rid of the girl?!"

"It is your fault for acting hastily, so now clean up your mess and shut her up before she talks, it's an order"

Rather unhappy but unbothered by the new orders she nodded and began walking off.

"Kana don't forget, get ride of her during the chaos, nobody would give a second thought to a casualty in a shoot-out between rival cities…remember, don't die just yet"

"You must have been busy all day" he murmured, carrying you to your apartment.

As for you, you were half asleep in his arms and grateful for it. Although you liked it better when he wasn't wearing anything to cover his upper body, at least he was now decent.

"Thank you…for carrying me all the way" you managed to smile up at him.

He seemed to like it since his expression notably softened.

You didn't want him to let go, but sooner or later he reached your apartment and gently placed you on your feet.

He turned to leave again.

"Wait, Sephiroth!"

He stopped, and looked over his shoulder.

"What about tomorrow…and after that…?" you hoped he would catch on to what you had meant.

For a moment he just store at you, and then he answered "My feelings won't change…not tomorrow…not ever…"

It was very girly, but your heart literally fluttered.

"Neither will mine"

With a grin, he looked away and continued to walk back. You looked on until he was out of sight, and then entered your apartment, tonight you might actually get some sleep.

"Come out, I know you've been there for some time now" He said.

Kana suddenly appeared from a dark corner, grinning with pride.

Sephiroth kept his eyes on her; everything about her was suspicious and he knew for certain she was up to no good. Only problem was he didn't know what her intentions were.

"You are very good SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth, although I expected you to catch me sooner" She said, grinning and strolling towards him.

"Not only that, you weren't following _me_" aggression slowly crept into his voice.

"What? I'm new here; I just simply got lost on my way around here…at night…plus I saw you carrying that girl, is she okay?"

He knew well that he couldn't accuse her of anything; she may seem up to no good but that might just be her personality. Despite that he kept up his guard, he had to wary of anything and everything, even inside SOLDIER he was still a bodyguard.

Attention shouldn't divert to her, his senses told him to swerve this woman away from Sophie.

"You ought to head back to where you live, following people at this hour could attract unwanted…attention, and you wouldn't want that at all would you, being new here you have a reputation to maintain"

She began grinding her teeth, annoyed, why was she eyeing Sophie's apartment so eagerly? He thought.

Soon enough she began walking away quickly, and without a word, she disappeared down the dark corridor.

He stayed, for just a bit longer, just to reassure himself that the strange woman wasn't returning. It took a long time for him to make sure of it.

Looking back one more at the white door of Sophie's apartment he took a long breath. Something inside told him to…to…be careful or she would be taken away from his life, like a premonition.

He was going to have to make sure to keep an eye out for everything. He wanted to keep Sophie away from any threat, especially from that woman who clearly had something to hide. It was his job and duty to do so.


	7. Chapter 7

Falling Down

_Past it all_

Previously

He was going to have to make sure to keep an eye out for everything. He wanted to keep Sophie away from any threat, especially from that woman who clearly had something to hide. It was his job and duty to do so.

Now

The sun was high up in the bright blue sky, there wasn't a single cloud anywhere as far as the eye could see. This was a one of Midgar's beautiful days, apart from rather foggy sticky ones. It was almost as beautiful as the night, that's when countless stars appeared in the sky.

To top it off, today was your day off and what perfect timing, you already planned what part of the city you wanted to see, what you wanted to buy and even what you were going to wear.

"Perfect just simply perfect, Midgar's geology isn't all that bad" you said to yourself.

But for once in your life a day like this could never be more perfect than it was then because, you weren't going to be alone.

~~Oooooo~~

Possibly a very difficult task, picking out a dress that wasn't too much for a party plus trying to be unbiased was easier said than done. You wanted something that looked pretty but nothing suitable for a cocktail party…something that a certain somebody would like to see you in.

You scouted a blue gown from the wardrobe but tossed it aside, it was simply too frilly. And somehow you had found a mini-skirt with a white singlet…definitely out of the question.

Cussing you thought, 'when exactly was the last time I went shopping!'

"NO…No, this is just a simple outing to enjoy the sun this is not the-best-dressed-wins-the-guy!"

You looked back at another dress which you picked with a blank stare….it was a strapless pink silk, tight and very short.

This was definitively not yours.

"GAH!! This is hopeless" Instinct told you to pull out every last strand of your hair. Somehow you refrained.

Before you knew it you began throwing everything you owned in your closet onto the bed rather blindly, you didn't really care if your undergarments got all over the place.

And then something pleasantly soft found your hand, it was dress you hadn't worn in years, since you were a young teenager considering you were still in your very early twenties.

You thought you had thrown it out in despair all those years ago.

"No way, this probably won't fit me anymore…" You said, standing up holding the dress out in front of you. It was a soft green colour going down just above knee height, and on the front was a v-neck shape which could be buttoned up or down to your front waist. What made it cute was the single little red rose on the hem of the dress and the right side of the fore-arm sleeve.

"Might be worth a try"

Striping down and changing into the little green dress; you weren't as disappointed as you expected to be.

Mumbling "It…still fits" you felt angry again…the same emotion welled up in you as they had similarly years ago…after your big brother had bought you that very dress…You remember throwing it out after what he had done.

You shook your head; you really didn't want to wear it because even now the memories and feeling seemed as vivid as they were back then. You wanted to move on from that family disaster and live a life that wasn't of mediocrity, you wanted to experience adventure first hand which was why you signed up for a job at SOLDIER.

"Maybe I have not really moved on from…that incident…"

And so you decided, today was the day you faced that little demon head on simply by wearing that little green dress.

~~Oooooo~~

You made your way out of your home and descended the stairs of the huge apartment building, deciding to take route through SOLDIER you needed to find your bodyguard.

"Oh its you Sophie"

You spun around, surprised. It was Lazard, wasn't he supposed to be busy at this hour?

"Sir?! Uh I was just going out today since its good weather" You said chirping.

"Indeed it is, well I hope I can finish early today and enjoy it for a bit myself, but duty calls…Oh! Sophie…" He looked down at you with a sudden seriousness.

"I can't allow you to go outside without protection, the war with Wutai is still ongoing and the Turks can't pick up every single piece of information on each of these rebels whereabouts. Anybody with access to information or me is potentially a target…especially you until this is all over"

You sighed, nothing like a safety brief to keep one at ease "I understand sir, which is why I'm just looking for uh, Sephiroth"

"Oh! Yes, I doubt he's in today so it's better to go with a regular escort" He said, perhaps a little too confident with himself.

But your day was just ruined, so he's on a mission again…so soon after you saw him again. This will be hard to get used too.

"What's with the grim look?" He suddenly asked.

You looked at him and flinched, his eyes were rather intrusive…did you look _that_ disappointed?

His expressions softened to normal in an instant "I will be on my way now so try not to make any…bad decisions" Was all he said and left quickly.

This perfect day was slowly becoming a rather depressing one.

Now came the task of finding an off duty SOLDIER to be your guard, somebody who would just stand there shadowing you everywhere you went just doing their job without a word or question.

The way to headquarters reception was a short journey and soon you were standing in front of the huge reception desk. The woman was there looking incredibly busy typing away on the computer but seemingly unfazed.

You showed her your ShinRa/SOLDIER worker card which also acted as proof of your employment and identity.

"Yes miss, how may I help?" The short little red-head woman said without looking up at neither the card or at you.

"Um, I need a guard to escort me today, preferably off duty" You asked "Directors orders" You quickly added, you didn't want to seem petty and pampered.

A minute passed and you began to speculate that she may not have heard or either has completely forgotten your existence, which was until she responded.

"Around the training room" Was all she said in her bland voice. She really ought to take a holiday once in a while.

You crossed the sparsely crowded reception area like a ghost, your shoes; little black flat heels were soft on the marble floor making no sound. In the elevator was rather eerie since the opera music played softly in the background, you checked to make sure it was actually moving to the 15th floor.

_Ding!_

It was either you or whenever the elevator opened the sound it made was amusing.

Looking around it was rather empty, in the far corner were two SOLDIERS goofing around with each other. It gave off a rather nostalgic feeling; you had been here before a short time ago…where it all began.

The Level 49's training room.

There were only two boys because their behaviors was beyond men, one of them you had seen before but only glimpses here and there. He was a tall man with a very boyish yet cute face with rather long spiky black hair, his uniform indicated he was a 2nd class yet he stood tall, proud and confident with his arms folded.

And beside him was a regular SOLDIER without his helmet and he was definitely a looker. He wasn't as tall or as neatly built but he had nice bright blue eyes and typical short blonde hair in a similar style to his companion, he seemed rather shy but obviously younger than you were…only a small bit…something about him seemed unique.

Slowly you approached them and after only two steps the blonde fell silent and looked at you, the man next to him spun his head around and gave off a big smile. Your cheeks a rosy red…what was there to be happy about?

"Wow, you're a pretty one" He said, his voice so full of life and animation like he was ready to take on the world…but at least he sounded intelligent enough not to need it.

"So you must be the girl that needs somebody to protect her" He didn't sound the least bit disappointed by, in fact, he sounded ready to _carry_ you all the way to Midgar's center and back again.

It was strange but he seemed to wave all your unhappiness right away by just breathing "Um, yes…yes I am and you are?"

"Zack, Zack Fair"

You looked at the blonde boy who seemed shy from your presence.

"That is my right hand man, Cloud" Zack said grinning will tussling Cloud's hair.

He shoved Zack's arm away playfully, "Hi" he said.

You instantly labeled him as adorable as a teddy because of his rather young face, and you smiled

"Well I am really glad to meet you Zack, Cloud" You really meant it.

"You and me both, uh, Sophie?" He said, looking at you like a teenager trying to figure out a math equation.

He looked rather comical, but how did he know you? "Yes I am, but how do you know my name?" You asked him timidly.

"He talks about you often" Was all he said, containing his rather odd excitement.

But you shared the excitement, was it really who you thought it was?

"Who?"

His expression changed to caution, it also read 'Don't you know?' when he raised an eyebrow, "It was Se-"

"Zack!" An annoyed voice echoed from the closer corridor.

Snapping back to attention Zack didn't seem scared or put off, he seemed the more joyous. But poor Cloud nearly had a panic attack; he stood up straight to military attention with too much force and tripped over the tiniest crack in front of his foot right into the path of the man that came into view with a '_SPLAT_.'

Everything was silent; Zack was clearly holding back a laugh, while you stood shocked…the boy groaned in frustration as he got back to his feet again. You wanted to help him up but he was capable of taking a hit by the ground.

Now that it was over you turned around to see who it was.

You were shocked "Sephiroth? You're here…?"

He didn't seem pleased at all with Zack who was still trying not to laugh; Cloud dare not face Sephiroth since he was a bright red with embarrassment. When it looked like nothing else was going to happen he finally turned.

He looked you directly in the eye "Of course I'm here" he said in a soft voice.

"I was going out, and I…wanted you to accompany me….Lazard's orders"

Zack looked at the both of you back and forth with break-neck speed; for him this was the best movie he had seen.

"All right straight to the point, I like it!" Zack's booming voice just had to ruin the subtle moment. But you could not help but laugh.

Sephiroth mentally weighed the pros and cons of throwing the 2nd class off the 49 floor, finally deciding against it because the cost of repairing a broken window would not go well with his reputation. Plus there was a chance you would not appreciate it one bit.

He sighed in agitation "You two do your own thing, I can handle this alone"

You knew there was a silent threat in his words but neither of the boys seemed too worried.

"Give them a break they were just playing around"

"Tch" was all he said before leading you back into the elevator. It was funny how things can change quickly.

~~Oooooooo~~

It was nice to have the sun touch your skin again after a while; Midgar sure was a pleasant place to spread your wings.

"Is that all miss?" The shy attendant at the little fruit stall asked.

"Yes" You responded, handing her the payment for the small batch of fruit you purchased…the cupboard was looking empty nowadays.

As you began walking off you looked around you, the street markets were full as always on sunny days like these selling food down to random garbage. But also Sephiroth wasn't with you which didn't make you fell down at all because he was tailing you from some shadow or alley, mainly because he didn't want to cause unwanted attention.

You knew he was guarding your back from somewhere, you just wished to know where, really wanting to share this day with him.

Continuing to walk you began to leave the market and headed for a less crowded area, with all your shopping done, you figured it would be nice for him to stop hiding and relax too without making a scene.

But a candy stall at the end of the market caught your eye, and you simply couldn't resist because your sweet tooth took over your mind.

"Two small bags please" You ruffled your bag for your purse

"Is that the mix pack?" The girl asked

"Yes please"

Paying for them you stored one in your bag and began opening the other and picking out one at random, it was a chocolate ball.

"Yummy" It disappeared into your mouth never to see the world again.

"Mmm"

"Sweet tooth?" Sephiroth suddenly appeared next to you.

You weren't startled; he was bound to come out sooner or later since almost nobody was around the street you were on, it was a short cut to the place you adored most.

"Yes, I was always a fan of candy and chocolate" You ruffled your hand in the bright orange candy bag searching for a particular colour and offered him one.

Sephiroth almost seemed repulsed by the green sphere in your hand, he didn't know whether to accept it out of courtesy or refuse it to spare his taste buds the anxiety.

"Its delicious, lime flavor, not as sweet as the rest" Cooing you urged him to take it with a smile.

With a sigh he took it and popped it in his mouth and grimaced, as you carefully watched him his rather stiff expression relaxed only slightly.

"Not as repulsive as I thought"

You couldn't help but just smile at him "Well that's good, I gave it to you because I don't really like lime flavor because it's such a strong yucky taste…stays in your mouth"

Realizing he was used as a disposal unit he didn't give you the friendliest of expressions.

"Aww, don't look so upset at least you enjoyed it, that's the main thing"

You could finally see the destination you aimed for, it was mostly empty and dim because it was below the suspended plate. It brought back memories of your childhood…the good ones at least.

It was a rather scary looking children's playground, it had no colour other than the black shade and grey although rather mysterious to others it was happiness all around the way you saw it.

You ran over to it.

Sephiroth nearly grabbed your wrist in an attempt to stop you but thought the better of it, he looked over his shoulder but there was nobody. He had gotten more anxious when you both had entered a rather empty part of Midgar. The feeling of being followed didn't fade…somebody was _definitely_ there somewhere…watching Sophie right now…the problem was that this person was good at hiding themselves, especially from him.

"Sophie!" He went after her.

You stopped and turned around right on the spot, giving him the most innocent questioning look he had seen in a woman. He couldn't bring himself to worry you of his suspicion.

"Don't worry" He said.

You weren't entirely convinced but unless he wanted to say something he would say it sooner or later.

Strolling across you relaxed on the swings holding onto its chain handles with your shopping bag on the ground, this wasn't the kind of place an average person would come to clear their minds, but for you it was.

He walked over next to you, leaning against the post looking out over the playground.

"What exactly do you find alluring about this place?"

You gave him a dumbfounded look, but grinned, of course he didn't know anything about your past so you relaxed and looked at your feet instead.

"I lived around here when I was a little girl, I always came here to play and…and…to get away from my own troubles" You managed to say, exhausted.

"Oh" Sensing personal issues he didn't press for anything more unless you wanted too, despite curiosity eating him alive from the inside.

'I wonder what kind of troubles although I hope they weren't serious', he thought.

Lost in nostalgia you only realized that the day was beginning to end, already the sun turned a bloody red, neon yellow and rich magenta as it set over the horizon.

"Well then, we ought to get back" Chirping and picking up your bag you both began to leave the playground in a comfortable silence. Even if you couldn't find much to make conversation with, the silence was nice just simply listening to the wind, the birds, and the cricket begin to chirp their song.

Going back the way you came the empty roadside was darkening very quickly that it became scary and sinister, the pleasant sounds of leaving the playground was all but gone.

Not even a cricket would dare to chirp in this kind ominous environment.

"…" Not even you dared to speak and instinctively walked closer to Sephiroth's side.

'It was probably me but I don't understand how a silent dark street could put someone on edge', he thought noting you closer to his side. 'I guess she really is afraid of this'; he sighed wishing to just hold your hand or even your shoulder because it would be enough if it meant assurance to you.

And then somewhere…somehow…a spark of realization hit him, he suddenly understood why you had been so scared of the silence.

He dreaded what he had just noticed because it was too late for a counter attack on his part but as Sephiroth expected the black figure appeared on the roof opposite the street.

To him there were two options…but the last thing left he _could_ do did not involve your dead body in his arms.

"Sophie!"

"Eh?" you turned around, he sounded angry and it scared you.

He literally threw himself against you and hitting the wall you nearly had the wind knocked out, automatically your arms wrapped around him. It was Déjà vu, just like falling out of the plane that same time a long ago.

_Bang!_


	8. Chapter 8

Falling Down

_Twilight_

Previously

_Bang!_

Now

"Huh?" You opened you eyes, they had been tightly shut upon impact of his body against yours.

The wall was hard, you were sure there will be a missive bruise if not a graze there much later on. But your head gave off a strange pain…an ache.

It wasn't your imagination, it actually happened; he was still there, holding you against him like he was trying to hide you from the world.

"Ugh…" He sounded pained.

He exhaled and removed himself from you but kept his arms around. And looking over his shoulder, he could see the black figure and the small tail off smoke from the barrel of what he knew was a gun, it slowly faded.

But he or she quickly apprehended that they had failed and quickly made their retreat.

"M…My head" You moaned.

"Huh?"

Your hand moved up his back to his shoulder blade but it came into contact with something wet and hot. To inspect it you raised your right hand to see what it was.

All you saw was red hot blood that covered your hand and began dripping down your arm.

"Y…Y…Y…Your bleeding!" You nearly shrieked in his ear.

And then you began to panic, hyperventilating and shaking. Your head ached like no tomorrow and everything you saw was out of focus and blurry.

You felt his soft hand stroke your cheek "Sophie calm down"

"M...My head" Your cry was barely audible.

Vision went a pitch black; your mind went to slumber.

"S….S…." He stuttered.

He cursed himself, he was trying to protect you from being killed but instead he had knocked you out cold himself.

But you hit your head, he remembered what you said just before you collapsed.

"No…" He cussed himself.

There was only too big of a chance that the blow against the wall was too rough, even fatal. He had enough strength for that.

"Hang on…" He whispered to you. Suddenly lifting you up in his arms and full on sprinted to the ShinRa building thinking your life depended on it.

All the way back far behind them was the near-assassin.

"Damnit, I missed"

~~~5 Hours later~~~

"…Ugh….Ow…" You finally came too, the first thing you did was clench your right fist where the blood had been...the shock of seeing so much of it was more than enough to knock you silly.

Realizing you had a fistful of soft and silky bed sheets you sat straight up.

"Where am I?" You gasped when your head began to spin and your focus was off for a minute. Your body now wanted to flop back to the pillow, but a rather strong hand found your back.

It was warm, his hand, and looking over it was the very person who put all of the things you worried about to rest.

"You were asleep for a long time" He said propping you down more comfortably on the bed and returning his hand to his right shoulder. You noticed how he didn't wear anything to cover his upper body, because he had bandages across his shoulder.

You looked away quickly examining your surroundings; you were in your room thankfully and as you looked towards the window it had already been opened wide for the ghostly white curtains to dance with the wind passing in. It was way past twilight, the sun was gone and the moon was nearly complete.

Timidly you returned your gaze to him, a surge of pity overwhelmed you, he hunched over on the chair next to your bed looking at the soft grey carpet at his feet with one hand on his wounded shoulder and his arm on his thigh keeping him propped up.

Automatically your hand reached out to him but you quickly stole it away, unsure, he seemed so guilty about something.

"I'm sorry…Sophie" He said.

You gave off a sharp silent gasp while sitting up on your bed, your head giving off a slight ache again.

Surprise was written all over your face "What why? You didn't do anything to hurt me, you saved me" You flinched when he suddenly stood up in a flash, the anger on his face threw you on edge…you suddenly _feared_ him.

"I hurt you, it wasn't supposed to happen but I wasn't good enough to see the threat sooner, I should have-"

"Stop…stop" You didn't want to see him blaming himself for somebody else trying to kill you, although the thought was worth fretting over.

You looked up at him; there was never a moment before or ever again that you felt grateful for him being there for you "I'm still alive because you…took the hit for me"

He seemed to realize how lady luck was with the both of you back then, but he sighed and came to sit beside you but so close you could smell his aroma, a deep, rich and smooth scent mixed along with the general scent of a man.

"When I saw the blood I was scared…so scared…you threw yourself in, it was just stupid! I might have lost…" Over the line you had stepped, quickly you stayed silent.

But he rested his smooth forehead against your own, his skin was rather cold, but your cheeks and forehead burned a shy red at the proximity. You did not turn away from him so he moved closer.

He moved his lips to your ear to say something, but he paused thinking the better of it and then pressed them against your cheek close to the corner of your lips.

"Can you-…?" You asked the silent question.

He blinked once being seemingly moved by your question, you turned red.

Placing both your hands on either side of his face seemed to make him understand; they trembled even when you tried to hold still.

It was nerve racking.

Like it was most normal thing to do you pressed your lips eagerly against his. If it were literal Sephiroth's mind felt like it had been suddenly…blown away…but in a reflex action he accidentally put more than enough effort to push you right away.

Your panicky thought's jumbled up in a mess, 'Didn't he want me to-?'

"I'm sorry!" On the verge of tears you smothered your face in the pillow you had quickly grabbed, there and then you wanted to melt in a puddle and drip down the drain on the bathroom.

'Why do things always go wrong?' He cussed mentally.

It was simply pure shock, unexpected, he never meant to push you away as an insult but he wasn't willing enough to let it get to him so he grabbed shoulders and hauled you out of the pillow. He forced his lips against your own before there was anymore unnecessary struggle.

It took one second to register the sudden change when you felt his lips on your own, naturally moving against each other in a gentle and deep dance. It was different to your first kiss with him, before it was with so much life and excitement and now it was just so…painfully gentle…almost sad.

But he pulled you closer to him wrapping his arms around your delicate waist and he intensified, his lips maneuvered around and forced your own to part, you could feel his hot breath and your heart pounding in your ears. And you suddenly felt it, his tongue gently running over your lips and then enter your mouth and moving about softly in every corner and then nudged yours to join him.

Gasping in surprise, your whole body automatically latched onto him tightly

Momentarily his lips left "Don't be sorry" he said and resumed your kiss.

*Beep-Beep*

If you could, you would have thrown his phone right out the window if it meant getting away with it and resuming this small peace of bliss, but you didn't count on it. Both of you reluctantly parted from each other, and Sephiroth grudgingly reached for his phone…turned out to be in his pocket the entire time.

"Yeah" his exasperated voice responded to the intrusive call.

Meanwhile you comically glared at the phone with fires of hells very gates.

'You're not going to get away with this you stupid metal box!' You snickered internally. 'Who knows how this could have ended if you had not interfered, a touch, a kiss and a ….a….NO! I will not go there', and thus ended your slight worrisome mental conflict.

He suddenly looked at you "Oh?" Just with that look the atmosphere resumed itself, he looked at you like…you were the only thing that mattered. You looked right back, trying to mirror image his look back onto him but you were sure you failed because he looked away from you.

"I will"

The word seemed alien to you, was it because you picked up a certain tone? Was it way he suddenly turned made you…suddenly fearful? All you could then comprehend was his voice, his face; his posture was suddenly full of malice as the little voice through the phone continued its ramble. Instinctively you cringed beneath him, you knew that he wouldn't hurt you….but what did that little voice on the phone suddenly say to make him….angry?

He snapped his phone shut and for a moment he store at the door, boring holes with his death glare, his grip tightened on your waist which he still held and the phone. Any more pressure and it would have broken if you had not spoken to him.

"What happened?" you quickly pressed your forehead against his chest before he could respond….his expression still frightened you…too much.

His hand found its way to your chin, and lifted your head to look into his eyes; you hoped fear wasn't registered on your face.

"_Please_ don't be scared of me, I would _never _raise myself against you" His gaze on you was like always so…happy…even if I were only shown in his eyes.

He took away his arm from you and tenderly removed your own hands from his body as he got up from the bed.

Before he could make his way to the door, "Sleep, your safe now" he said and leaned towards you gently planting a gentle and innocent kiss on your lips, so beautiful it nearly drew your tears when he pulled away and left without a word.

Leaving no trace of him behind, but a memory.

ooooooooooo

The wound was already healing, good thing the bullets were removed.

Sephiroth walked down the hallway to where Angeal told him to go, and speaking of Angeal he was going to have to refrain from getting into a fight with his friend for disturbing a precious moment with you.

But to him fighting would be petty in the current situation, what Angeal had told him was something he could not miss; he still heard the echo of his best friends words.

_You have seen the woman who was supposedly here for a job, Kana? Well, turns out she's a spy from Wutai, she was the one who attempted to kill Sophie earlier today since we tailed her. But we finally caught her…Get here quickly; Lazard needs a word with all three of us._

_Three? _So Genesis was off on his own and came back on his own after all. Costing him the life of his group. Idiot.

Bitterness filled his mouth, that woman….._that_ woman…Oh the pain and despair she would feel if he had his way with her.

But of course his honor told him that eventually she will get what she deserved in the end…and speaking of honor Sephiroth spotted Angeal with Genesis, they turned their attention over to him as he approached over.

He decided not to beat around the subject "What's going to happen now?"

He looked expectantly at Angeal.

"You know already, they are going to keep her in the cell here for now until the Turks pick her up and get what they can out of her" He said, the same as always Angeal, arms folded looking ready and proud.

As for Genesis he seemed that a floating speck of dust flying across the window more interesting than life itself. At times like this Sephiroth was internally infuriated by his lack of awareness to the situation, _he_ didn't know what it was like to be the only thing standing between the life and death of a one and only…love.

And then the marching of SOLDIERS echoed down the hall and drew nearer in sight. Four soldiers in front and back, with two either side of the prisoner who was in the middle with Mako enforced hand cuffs.

Sephiroth could tell just be looking at her that she was capable of fighting on equal footing with those rookie boys around her; the presence of three 1st classes was enough disincentive for her.

Angeal, Genesis and he both watched silently as the prisoner, the faker, Kana was marched past them.

Kana turned and store directly at Sephiroth, and then, as if she wanted to provoke death itself she let out a wide cheeky grin and flicking her hair towards him like he was nothing to her.

It took so much reasoning for him to keep his coiled and fired up muscles from springing in a full on assault, she nearly killed the woman he loved more than anything…and she still had the guts to smirk at _him_ of _all_ people.

His vision began turning a bloody red from the corners. These new and raw emotions were too much to handle.

Then a sturdy strong hand gripped his shoulder in both support and more or less restraint, he looked at Angeal rather surprised…pure rage nearly drove him to do something murderous if it weren't for Angeal's hand and Genesis's simple glare at his petulance.

"It's because she means so much to you that she managed to dodge this one" He said, supportive but indirectly accusing as always.

"You shouldn't treat her like she is blind and helpless…she can take care of herself…worrying wont do any good"

With a sigh, he wanted to protest, a reason to monopolize, but Angeal was right…what he really meant was that this was luck on his side and he wont be there to stop every little thing plotting against her.

"You have to let other people play hero" Miraculously Genesis spoke without being offensive…more cheeky by the sounds of it.

And then Lazard was seen walking towards them with a rather unsettling face.

All three of the friends sighed at the same time; it was Lazard's 'very important new mission face'

"I have bad news, all three of you are now on a compulsory mission" He said as he approached them

Genesis muttered, "As always"

"If it's compulsory what is it involving?" asked Angeal, neither of the SOLDIERS really expected anything important to come out of Lazard.

How completely wrong they were.

"I need you three to prepare every SOLDIER and every boy we have under the army…"

Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal froze, unsettled…_every_ person beneath them?

"Why? What's happening?" Genesis finally spoke.

"Wutai is preparing for an invasion on Midgar, and its outskirts Kalm and Edge…in three days…Turks were too late on this one"

It was enough to put each on of the 1st classes nerve on edge…this had never really happened before, a _full scale_ counter attack which would clearly mean all out war.

But _three_ days…that would only be enough to get the message out to all military bases around Midgar and another four days to get them assembled and ready.

"The only way this can work is if we start now"


	9. Chapter 9

*Note: now may not be the best time but, I'm going to try a different writing style, instead of RPG ( I think) I'm changing to first person just to experiment how to best write the 'left overs'.

Falling Down

_Maybe the last..._

Previously

"The only way this can work is if we start now"

Now

A rather long and deep sigh escaped me as the 10th person bumped into my shoulder, said sorry and continued on their way…the 10th infantrymen.

It was only the morning and everyone seemed all geared up for an all out war...funny, they _were_ gearing up for all out war. The boys of the military were being sent out in mass numbers as sentries on various checkpoints throughout Midgar's outskirts, every entering road, train station and helicopter pad were now closely guarded and hoarding in the people of the surrounding villages into Midgar.

Barbed wire was everywhere, at least three soldiers stood on guard almost everywhere...ShinRa sure did have a lot of men in their army.

I was still too tired and crabby to be upbeat and 'yay war' mostly because ever since they made the order just past midnight SOLDIER has been constantly busy before the sun could even rise and also to add to this rather misfortune turn of events...my...shifts...were...cut...down....which means less pay. But worst of all most of my day shifts were cut and there more night shifts...I hated night work.

Even though I was crabby and tired I was also...somewhat afraid, I didn't know where to go when the three days were up...what if they managed to break into the building? What would I do? If anything I don't want to be a helpless sitting duck. Although the thought isn't new, I had been pondering on this for a while.

Coffee...I need some coffee. I walked into the staff kitchen, even that was busy with people chatting away on their phones, searching through folders and even a pesky SOLDIER trying to get doughnuts. Doughnuts?

I need a doughnut!

What more I noticed was that even the forever busy receptionist and the toilet cleaner knew how to use some kind of weapon either being a gun, sword, fists...something.

Why don't I have a skill? It seemed rather...out of balance.

I thought about it for a moment, my hand eye co-ordination wasn't the best, although my arms were very strong. Looks like a trip to the Shin-Ra building with my Turk friends later on today.

As I made my way out of the crowded kitchen I began walking towards my office when I spotted a rather lost looking infantryman.

"Hey-" I paused...he seemed familiar.

Ah I know where!

I smiled as he looked towards me seemingly surprised to see me "Cloud! Are you okay you look so lost"

He grinned right back "No...um...I was just uh have you seen Z-"

Speak of the devil, whoever he were looking for appeared "Hey! what are doing standing around you know its- OH! Cloud!...Sophie?"

"Hi Zack" I greeted him while placing the doughnut into my mouth to hold it but not eat it.

He was all smiles "Huh! Fancy seeing you again" he peered around and behind me rather expectedly but was disappointed.

"Aww looks like a certain somebody isn't with you" He said like it was a crime.

"He's busy with ordering people around" Of course pun intended on my part "Hey Zack I want to ask you something"

My earlier thoughts returned to me...he was 2nd class, he was a good person willing to help a damzel in distress...I hope. I put on my happiest face.

"Can you teach me to use a weapon?"

Both Cloud and Zack were caught unexpected

"What?!" Their jaws could have hit the floor.

But this was the first time I had seen Zack suddenly get nervous, a cautious grin crossed his face and he began scratching his head anxiously "Well....Uh....I could...but....and...I would...but...you see if I even manage to get a scratch on you...or you hurt yourself....Sephiroth will not only thrown my off the top floor...he'll make me clean up the mess with my toothbrush..." He shuddered at the thought.

He did have a point...in a case like this I had a feeling Sephiroth would completely ignore my please against killing Zack...my athleticism wasn't the best.

"Why would you want to learn to fight?" Cloud spoke.

At first I was too shy, more or less embarrassed to answer...but I wanted to at least be a little prepared for the most unthinkable. Seemed logical...right?

"Its not fair how I don't stand a chance against you or the toilet cleaner" I mumbled through my doughnut, hoping that it was audible enough so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

Zack chuckled "Oooooooh, heh Sophie you wont stand a chance against me...or even the toilet cleaner...you wont even be able to put a scratch on farm boy here" He motioned to Cloud, somehow indirectly comparing him with the toilet cleaner.

But he seemed rather thoughtful, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"I don't know but...uh...I wont be busy for two days at the least...maybe I could give you a crash course on a little basic eye-gauging" He grinned widely, waiting for a response.

My left eye twitched "I'm not that slow...But I am being serious you seem like the only person I can go to who wont refuse"

His eyes watered "I'm touched real deep....Oh fine! But you have to train eat and sleep like I do if really want for it to work!"

Oh Joy.

Ooooooooo

After mentally mopping through my rather unhealthy breakfast of a doughnut and lots of coffee, because I had to meet Zack in the Lvl. 49 training straight after work sharp, I began working through my now cut short schedule.

Great...Meeting in 10 minutes for an hour, assist Lazard with battle planning with the SOLDIER, lunch and then getting in touch with president ShinRa about the captured spy...It was funny how nobody has willingly been able to tell me what _that_ was about but even more so...where was _that_ woman I had seen earlier and did she get that job she came here for? mainly so I can defend my position with my soon to-be new skills.

I take what I need for the meeting, my folder with my life, although not literally, my phone and of course my new glasses. They were more rectangular and thinner than my older pair and seemed almost invisible. As I make my way to the meeting I seriously wondered about _that _woman from before because nobody spoke about it...nothing.

I was a little early for the meeting because the chairs were being set up so I simply waited for Lazard and whoever else to arrive, leaning against the wall.

Eventually the head's of SOLDIER gathered and the meeting commenced, they talked about plans and preparations for the upcoming assault and even last resorts...but I tried to tune out when they mentioned how the 3rd class were to go in first, and then 2nd class, by then if they had not won 1st classes will have to follow.

In truth I didn't want anyone of them to go in front of the gun no matter if they were the best or not.

The meeting ruined my day, I felt more or less unsettled as the I left with Lazard to the SOLDIER briefing room to discuss strategy in detail with the ones who were going to fight...I had to give the speech about what was planned for each class.

Ironic, I think.

When we got there there weren't as many as there were in the meeting, but they were all there, all of the 3rd, 2nd and even 1st classes where there.

I spotted Genesis first, seemingly bored, and behind him was Angeal, impatient and right next to him was Sephiroth and to no surprise. He looked straight at me, concerned.

Did I really look that unsettled.

I lowered my gaze, my worry was unnecessary and I didn't want anybody and especially him to notice.

Turning on the 3D holographic image projector my speech began of the strategy, zooming in and out of very section which had a great deal of detail of Midgar and its surroundings.

After 10 minutes I was nearly done.

"...If by then then we don't have this in our favour after the 2nd class group has moved in, then the 1st class...will..."

Oh no, my voice wavered in the slightest, the idea was still making me upset...I quickly disguised it as a cough and continued before anybody could notice my discomfort.

"Then each 1st class will separate and head over to the assigned Sector, please see me if there any questions about this"

I closed and turned off the hologram projector, my head tipped towards the ground and I store at it...I was scared...really I was...call me petty or weak but I admit I was scared of what may happen. In truth this was my first taste of battle and I was not used to this.

It's just so hard to handle, to think that in three days a thousand men will come knocking on the door asking to kill...I cant handle a slaughter scene...or blood...I've seen it once before in the worst conditions and I don't want to see it again. Ever.

The room was still full, every one was talking loudly, some grumbled, some were impatient but nobody asked a question. They were all required to do what was told.

A hand landed on my shoulder, I jumped as I was shaken from my thoughts, it was...Zack. Why was he-Oh of course, he's a second class, why would he not be here. I relaxed.

"What?" I said, I admit it was rude, but I was still upset and unfortunately it was tied with my temper's short fuse.

"Your not in a good mood, but that isn't the point, erm, _he_ wants to see you" He pointed over to where the Sephiroth and his friends were.

I hissed through my teeth as unnecessary anger hit me "Why? Are you _ordered_ to talk to me?"

He must have expected my childish act because he raised an eyebrow and was unmoved "He told me you'd act like that...but anyway if you were going to lash out he'd rather it be at me" He obviously didn't appreciate it.

I sighed, the swift mood swing was over and now I felt guilty "Sorry Zack...thanks for letting me know" I mumbled, the mood swing was back and now I felt really upset again...quite morbid.

I shifted my weight lazily and headed towards him, I got the feeling that the reason why nobody asked a question was because of my clear cut mood.

Bitterness came out "Why couldn't you just walk up to me yourself" Why? I had never felt annoyed at him before. But now I was trying to pick a fight instinctively.

Sephiroth instantly frowned, but it wasn't harsh it just more agitated.

"You are _still_ like that" He plainly said.

"What? Still like what?" My voice raised slowly from hiss to growl.

"Aggravated...the entire time from the moment you opened your mouth you spoke like you were going to kill all of us if one word was spoken" He retorted right back at me, almost accusing me in the most subtle way possible.

"It doesn't matter any more why did you want to see me? In fact _you_ ordered Zack to tell me"

What was the matter with me?! My anger was still climbing, the flashbacks were coming....no not again...I managed to cut out those haunting scenes...the blood...the body. This war was bringing those back.

I straightened myself out quickly and simply turned my back to him and strode right out of the room grabbing my stuff.

"Turn around and come back Sophie" His voice turned cold, he didn't yell, it was clearly an order.

_Not_ listening, I will only get mad. But already everybody went quiet at his voice, all in awe or fear as they looked between me and him, I kept on going hoping he would not stop me.

I was glad he didn't or I would have burst and attack him...like I had done before a long time ago. Not like I could do much damage, more entertainment to the likes of it.

It was time to contact ShinRa, any thought was better than the ones I had now.

Oooooo

Genesis chuckled "Way to treat a woman Romeo" He refereed to Sephiroth who was now fuming through his eyes shooting death glares at anything and everything.

He turned and was ready to _strangle_ his friend to oblivion but somehow he escaped with speed.

"Talk to her properly" Angeal said.

But Sephiroth was already walking out. Angeal was sure he heard him.

Oooooo

The talk with Tsung was simple, he told me what he was told, the woman named Kana was a fraud after all and she tried to kill some innocent woman although he told me that he didn't remember the name of the near-victim.

(Thick moment for you)

But I had her file and for some unknown reason her identification number was unreadable, so Tsung told me to go down to the prison level to re-write it.

'Don't go anywhere near the doors' I remembered him warning me.

And now there I was opening the main entrance to the prison section, as a caution I kept it open ajar to let in some light because it was mainly dim and hard to see.

The prison was widely spread and smelled damp and sticky, it was neatly built and looked very high tech but old fashioned, the bars were vertical but were near impossible to cut through or squeeze out or even reach for the electronic device which would open their cell. broken light bulbs flashed as they tried to conduct electricity but just when it was bright, it turned dark again.

Kana was in cell 21, and I counted the number until I reached it "16...19...21"

It was very dark in the cell and I couldn't even see the prisoner inside, but I saw her figure asleep on the bunk bed.

I didn't like it here, or even near _her, _But I took a moment to breath before I approached slowly with quiet steps. The number was written on the slot right next to the door in plain black and white but for this prison cell in particular it was dirty and murky so I couldn't read it properly.

I looked at the prisoner, she had not moved from the bed, the figure was very still, and then I tipped toed forward to brush away the dust and dirt.

Dirt? Strange.

I reached for my pocket to take out my phone so I could picture it and write it back in my office.

But I hated the fact that I didn't see it coming in the first place.

Oooooo

(Sephiroth Point of View) :)

(Was challenging to write)

I sighed, she wasn't in her office or anywhere...worst of all nobody had remembered seeing her after the mission briefing.

I looked around her office, clean, smelled clean but her desk was a bit of a clutter but I took a look. Her schedule was there...good...I skimmed through her entire day.

"Call Tsung...meet Zack after work _sharp_..."

She wrote the last part in pencil, scribbled it in with an exclamation mark. She couldn't be with Zack for whatever reason, I just saw him in the training room with Angeal. But I noted I was going to have to get him to talk about this '_meeting'_. I hope this wasn't anything intim- No...I quickly discarded the thought before I could use it as an excuse for another reason.

And then I saw it, a file, _that _woman...Kana...her picture and almost everything about her was in it and then of course under it was a pencil which was clearly used to scribble or try and fix up a set of numbers...I didn't know Sophie was careless with writing on something as important as this.

And in a post-it note beside it read 'Cell 21, stay away from doors!' I was glad I knew what it meant.

_Stupid. _

This was surprising, I knew exactly where she was right now, she is so open about everything leaving so much evidence of her on the desk. But I didn't like that she was in the prison section by herself...anything can happen.

Perhaps I was too worried, but I quickly rushed out to find her. Yes, maybe I am too worried.

Oooooo

(Um, back to normal P.O.V?)

But I hated the fact that I didn't see it coming in the first place.

I was too busy trying to clean the numbers and reaching for my phone to not register the fact that in one swift motion Kana leaped from the bed and forced her arms through the bars and grabbed the tail of my blouse.

I screamed with everything I had in my lungs as she pulled and brought me over to the bars and slamming my back against it. I struggled but her hands forced mine through the bars where she tied it up with something very thin and then came back to put a hand against my mouth to stop me from screaming for any more help.

I trembled and whimpered when she wrapped something very thin around my neck and held onto each end with her hands. Wire.

She hissed "You escaped once because Sephiroth was around! I don't see him anywhere so unfortunately he wont be able to see you _**die**_!" Dead realisation hit me as she growled the last word and pulled her hands towards her tightening the wire so hard that I felt it quickly digging through my skin.

So it was her that day...if it were then why? I still hadn't told Lazard what she took from his office and now I feel irresponsible and thick headed. She took something starting with 'S' but what was it?!My luck was gone.

I was going to die. I knew it. Nobody will save me...not this time.

I tried to scream but the wire constricted everything, I couldn't breath. I panicked.

The tightness, the building pressure in my chest and the rushing blood.

I cant breath!! I have to breath!! I need air!!

Writhing and struggling it was going to get nothing and so I stopped trying. My hands easily snapped the binding and grabbed my throat to try and get my fingers through the wire, but I couldn't get it and my other hand outstretched to grab something.

Anything that was there but nothing came...nothing. My tears poured as my fantasy went wild, I had always imagined him coming in the nick of time, just like before, but he wasn't coming for me and my vision blurred.

I'm _sorry_...Sephiroth...I never should have taken out my anger on you and now you wont forgive me, is that why you wont come? How silly, _of course_ not.

My heart rate dropped and the pressure became an ebbing numbness...was this what it was like to die?

My outstretched arm slowly lowered as I slid to the ground slowly, Kana did not loosen the wires for even a minute. And as I looked up I saw him again, I smiled.

How cruel! My vision showed me what I wanted to see just before I.....I-

My head tilted to the side gently. I waited for whatever there was after this...


	10. Chapter 10

*Please let me know what you think about the writing style, I know its sounds different but it seems better than RPG style. But please let me know XD

Falling Down

Unthinkable

Previously

My head tilted to the side gently. I waited for whatever there was after this...

Now

I thrust Masamune for the remainder of the distance, I knew I wasn't going to get there in time. I put all my precision into it to make sure I cut the wire loose and injure the _bitch_ who held it. But making sure it didn't touch her skin at the slightest.

I instantly dropped it and nearly crashed into Sophie, and I grabbed her, shaking her at first, but she didn't respond, her warm skin was already turning pale and losing temperature.

I couldn't be too late, I just couldn't.

"Sophie" I called her name. And then again. And then again.

She didn't move or make any sound. But I refused to accept it.

I shook her again, my emotions ran high and my throat tightened, this only angered me. I didn't understand this, it felt like I was choking, just like I had seen her do.

The distant sound of running boots and calling voices drew near, I was glad I had completely smashed the key-pad on the entrance setting of its alarm.

But I rested my forehead on hers, it didn't burn shyly like it did before, she didn't open her eyes.

And now my arms were empty, they were quick, and so was I. I got to my feet again trying to control myself, I kept my expression clear and unaffected, the security team quickly took her away...away from me. I knelt over and took hold of Masamune as the team of men and woman hovered over me pestering me with questions. One look deterred them all, the situation was clear though...the wire on the floor, the bleeding prisoner and...and...

I turned away from Kana as she store at me wide eyed through her cell, backing as far from me as possible. I wont kill her...not yet.

Walking out of the cell I was sure that they had taken Sophie well away from here.

It surprised me as to how much people have gathered around to see what happened.

"You don't care?!!" Came Zack's voice as he pushed through the crowd to stand right in front of me. He looked so angry. I frowned at his ignorance, he wouldn't have a clue as to what I felt about her.

I wasn't going to answer his ridiculous question, instead I needed to ask him something that I had been meaning to...I did not bother being polite.

"What did you want with her?" I said through a tight jaw.

His eyes widened in disbelief "What do you mean?!" His vague answer triggered something within me.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him so hard against the nearest wall that he nearly blacked out. People instantly gave a lot of room.

"W-...argh...what are you talking about?" He still dared to give me that answer.

"I know you planned to meet her after _this_"

Zack sighed, he had no intention of fighting back "So is _that_ what it was about..."

I frowned.

"Even if I did tell you, you would still throw me off the building"

Threat crept in "Why don't you test me?" The wildest scenarios filled me head...they all involved him and her...alone...together...

"Alright! She said something was bugging her, about being weaker than the toilet cleaner so she asked me to teach her something about defence so I agreed!" He seemed madder at her for not going to him.

I swore I wanted to kill him.

He eyed me like I was missing something very important "So you don't care?! Your not going to see her?!"

Is he _trying_ to die? "What a pathetic question, _she is dead_" I responded with all bitterness...I had realised it, but will I accept it?

"Don't say that you could jinx it...she's not dead! How could you say that!? Do you have no love!? She was already trying to stand up when they were bringing her out"

What?

_What?!_

I let him go, he didn't seem too bothered at me as he straightened himself out and whistled in awe at the crack on the wall I made with his body. He was startled at my shocked expression.

"But...I..." I saw her, slumping over as I came, her warmth disappearing...how?

He still gave me a dumb look "Are you going to stand there looking like you want to kill me or am I going to have to drag you-" I didn't stay for the rest of his rant.

I was flying through the corridors trying to catch up to the team, I could barely hear them, but a familiar groan came to me...it was her voice.

Ooooooo

How embarrassing, the sensation of fainting was similar to one of dying...how foolish....how stupid. I tried to get up, everything was fine now and I wasn't going to die...I was so scared at the time that somehow I knocked myself out.

I was so happy, so glad. But my last thought back there really ate at me.

I needed to see him, I needed to apologise. But _they _wont let me out of the bed.

"Miss your still in shock please don't struggle" The woman panicked more than me

"Do you need water, is your vision playing up?" The man asked.

Questions and more questions, the laboratory which was also doubled to a 'hospital ward' was buzzing busily. Just because it was me. But standing beside me was a rather scary looking scientist...he wasn't a doctor...his long thin greasy hair was tied back to a pony tail, on his nose was round black glasses and he looked aged and scrawny. His name tag read 'Professor Hojo'.

He did seem vaguely familiar...perhaps from the ShinRa manor, but I haven't been there often.

"Well, well" He said, looking at me like I was a new toy, even his voice seemed intrusive.

But something caught both of our attentions as a commotion stirred up at the entrance.

The woman guarding the entrance clearly panicked "You cant enter sir we have a very ill patient!"

"_exactly_" Came a voice, that I knew well.

He came for me?

He managed to push his way through those who tried to keep him out. And I saw him clearly, and my bewildered eyes met his own stressed ones. And for a moment he seemed glad...I was beyond happy...he came...he came.

I tried now to get off the bed and this time nobody stopped me, thinking I could walk blood rushed to my head and everything seemed out of focus for a moment...I hadn't realised that I toppled over completely into him. He caught me before I could fall face first into the ground, but I didn't respond, my head ached and I groaned, I felt him wrap my arms around his neck as he lifted me up to carry me back tot he bed. Finally the soft sheets and pillow stirred me to wake up.

"..." I didn't know what to say when I wanted to say so much.

Slowly my eyes travelled to meet his, they stare right back at me with such much hidden intention and I shyly turned away.

"Look at me" He demanded so suddenly, and I instinctively turned.

He continued to look at me, but not directly at me eyes, he seemed to examine all parts of my face when his gloved hand gently rested on my cheek. I was a bit disappointed, I wanted to feel his hand.

He quickly pulled away when the professor grunted trying to break the mood as subtly as possible.

"Who would have thought the likes of her would attract you...fascinating" He said, his voice full of wonder, it was rather loose and sounded almost insane. He scratched his chin as his eyes wondered over to me and then back to him and vice versa, what would it matter to him?!

Sephiroth finally spoke again "Is she going to be fine if I take her now?" He asked the professor, he seemed to be familiar with him for the way he used his tone of voice. Semi-annoyed to be exact.

"Hmm" With one hand he lifted up my chin to view my throat which felt incredibly raw and delicate, and then tilting it to the right and then left side "Blood has been cut off from her head so you may feel a little woozy if you engage in too much...physical activity...I advise you not to touch each other in intimate ways"

I took in a sharp breath and my cheeks went red, causing a slightly dizziness in my head, but I blushed like crazy. How indecent! For him to suggest such a relationship between me and him, but he didn't seem bothered...in fact he seemed _thoughtful_, argh!

"Scatter, scatter, girl, stay in bed if you don't want to faint again...and _you_ stay _out_ of it" He motioned towards Sephiroth who give him a daft look at the professor who laughed rather insanely at his own joke.

Eagerly I got out of the bed and walked away quickly, the professor was a person I really did not like.

When we had walked out and were a safe distance from the medical area and from earshot of anybody else I stopped. I heard his footsteps following behind me to a halt as well. I turned to him...neither of us spoke...I guess what had happened down at the prison cells really scared me, us.

We store at each other for a moment, still unsure as to what to say, we nearly lost each other. But my eyes found their way to stare at the ground, the cold hard marble ground, and finally I opened my mouth to speak and-

"Aah!" I was taken against the wall with amazing speed before I could comprehend anything that happened. I gasped as I realised my feet barley touched the ground, but at least it wasn't a move intentional for damage, I didn't feel hurt.

His hands were all over me, touching and caressing my back, shoulder, legs and neck. He kissed me and it was urgent and desperate "Aah, What are you...doing...?" The soft lips moved down to my jaw and aggression fuelled him as he moved towards my neck where I felt so vulnerably and sore, it was like him touching me would make it better. I trembled but I wasn't afraid , but just this felt amazing and I held onto him and closed me eyes letting him do what he wanted, I know he wasn't going to hurt me. Not at all.

Ooooo

"Interesting...._most very_ interesting...I never thought something like this would happen" Hojo wondered to himself.

He was at SOLDIER to supervise with the mako injection to a small group of new soldiers, and of course to also check up on the 'subjects in question' on how their behaviour and bodies were doing. At first he thought they were all just perfect, the 1st classes, just like he had seen them before and surprisingly unchanged since leaving them under with who he thought was the 'second rate' scientist Hollander.

He beaconed over to the woman who helped carry the injured patient in, "Get Lazard on the phone quickly, he'll be most interested in the news I will give him" He said, still in his thoughtful state.

"I did not think it were possible...for _him_ to suddenly take up an enormous interest in the opposite gender, this is either a perfect opportunity for another of my experiments or a perfect disaster...."

He wondered what would be the product if a ordinary human female reproduced with a male who was...more or less....had Jenova cells affecting almost every part of them. Would there be another Sephiroth? Or just another human? Perhaps something entirely different? Would it live or die? Could it possibly be...._greater_ than Sephiroth....?

Hojo could not contain his excitement, he just _had_ to experiment with this...but wait...this would mean encouraging the SOLDIER...how should he do that when he just told him to _not_ touch the girl?

"Sir, Lazard is on the phone"

"Good, Good" He picked up the phone.

Lazard didn't seem to interested as he spoke "Apparently you have some interesting news for me...it better be good being that I am _very_ busy trying to prevent people from a fatal fate"

Hojo grinned.

"Sir, I will not waste your time, but I believe you will find this most interesting"

Lazard sighed, he knew the reputation the professor held, he might actually _have_ some news, since he _did_ create Sephiroth "What is it?

He started "How would you portray the 1st class 'in question?'" Hojo asked cryptically.

Lazard thought for a moment, he knew which one of them he spoke of, the rather _unique _one.

"Indifferent at the most, not the emotional type like most...at _all_"

He had a feeling that he also knew what was going on "So you have noticed his change of behaviour am I correct? the interaction between him and that little girl"

Lazard didn't speak for a moment, of course the news had already arrived as to the incident with his assistant and the Wutai spy...he knew what was going on with his assistant and the 1st class...although he wasn't sure as to whether to discourage her or simply not give a second thought.

"I knew"

Hojo went straight to the point "What would you think would happen, if he just happened to have a child?"

Lazard snapped to attention, was the scientist suggesting....? But the thought was too great to ignore, people die sooner or later, it would be the same case but what about a second generation? It would mean SOLDIER would still have a hero even after Sephiroth was gone. But would it be possible...

"Would that be possible...to achieve...?"

"It would have to happen naturally since I doubt I would be able to get close to the girl again. Of course, with permission sir"

Lazard shook his head, he couldn't believe what he had just thought about. No, it would be cruel and inhumane to force a couple to do such a thing for the sake satisfying scientific curiosity...except...._that_ was hypocritical of him. When he thought about the inner of working of both ShinRa and SOLDIER and all the secrets it wasn't his place to say what was right and wrong.

"I'm busy, inform me of progress as often as possible"

The conversation ended, Hojo laughed. This would be the fun part.

"Now, where to begin..."


	11. Chapter 11

MAJOR WARNING : This chapter is rated a big fat M due to sexual REFERENCE and SUGGESTION. If you are _under-age_ or_ do not _like this please skip down until you see ('Safe Zone'). In the middle of the page.

Falling Down

Tears don't fall

Previously

"Now, where to begin..."

Now

He stopped when the sound of footsteps coming from down the medical area approached, but I had no idea that he had every intention to continue, but in a more subtle location. He lifted me up and I nearly screamed in surprise but I held onto him in case I fell off, the wooziness returned but only a little bit.

And then he carried me out of SOLDIER and towards ShinRa, where the apartment building for employees were. I wasn't tired and I still had to meet Zack at the training room. Why was he taking me home?

He didn't say anything and I dare not speak when he entered my home and laid me down on my bed, my thoughts filled with unimaginable things that he might do to me, like what he did just before...they evolved around that. My cheeks burned a bright red at such fantasies, it was already dusk and the room was a bright red, it gave off a very strange...atmosphere...he loomed over me so close, I could smell his scent and fell his breath on my raw neck and my heart raced a hundred miles a second while my senses alerted me of something that was coming...

And then it happened without a warning.

He quickly manoeuvred over me, watching me with his body against mine, I was incredibly anxious and afraid of my sudden anticipation. I nearly panicked when I realised he was unbuttoning my white blouse and then being completely undressed followed. My attempt to struggle was weak and forceful...he noticed and used his bare hands and weight to keep me pinned beneath

(Censor :\ )

His hard but gentle hands creped over my exposed upper half, and then he removed his own coat and upper clothing and held me tightly against his now bare body. It felt wonderful, the feeling of security in his embrace, but my cheeks still burned shyly and my hands tried to cover my more private area's from contact out of pure embarrassment.

I have never done this before.

(Censored)

I blushed, I was completely vulnerable and exposed for him to see, and his eyes scanned every part of my being

"I promise I wont hurt you" He said.

The sweet sounds emitted from us as he resumed his touching. So...warm.

(And yet even more censorship Bahahahaha)

I guess it was the anxiety of doing something wrong or hurting her during the process that stopped me from going any further too quickly.

She looked up at me, face flushed and red, filled with lust and desire for my body "Please, don't...stop" She had a nice physique which clearlyevident in the very light curve her belly made, unjustified and hidden by her daily clothing, she didn't lack a meal or need to skip out on one. It was a more a fleshy amplitude which made her _so_ _soft..._ it was hard to contain my excitement by just touching her. But to me she was beautiful.

But I...I... didn't put it in her. Not because I didn't want to accept responsibility or because it wasn't safe.

I've heard from the mouths of a few young but vulgar infantryman, that regret usually came after this. I did not want her to regret me.

"Please..." She whimpered, tears nearly pouring out. She had been like this for a while now.

('Safe zone')

Rating for the remainder of this chapter is now 'T'

A light groan came from my throat, if she begged liked this I found no reason to keep myself from her. I held her tightly, she did the same and it was clear that she was more than ready for me. With one last small breath I-

*Beep Beep*

I stiffened, which spurred her on..._what?! _The stupid cell phone?

*Beep Beep*

No...no..._not_ now...

"Please...hurry..." She was still breathless. But I didn't want to rush for the both of us, I kept on going trying to ignore the phone.

I would have finally relieved us if the stupid thing had not been set on 'automatic voice-mail'

On the other end was either a hysteric Angeal or a very ticked off Zack, turned out to be Zack. The voice _boomed_ through the phone's speaker system as it recorded the oncoming voice message for the entire room to hear.

'OH! So_ that's _what you are doing right now!? So I guess your too _busy_ _going at it_ to let Sophie keep her agreement with _me_ and Lazard waiting down here for _you_ all night is that it?! If you don't pick up right now I'm going to tell her everything...'

My jaw tightened, and I literally felt the once passionate atmosphere shrivel away to cater for the ticked off 2nd class. But I had a feeling as what to he was about to say...I wasn't going to let him get away with this.

'I swear I _will_ tell her you basta-'

With all regret I moved away from her and picked up my phone before he could completely make a fool of me at a time like this.

"Zack!" I kept me posture composed, I didn't want to indicate to Sophie that somebody will die tonight.

There was a slight pause, and for a moment I thought he had hung up and for another I thought I could resume things when the mongrel spoke again with an edgy voice "Oh...so you actually _were_...with her..._just then_....forgive me please continue what you were doing, I'll tell Lazard your-!"

"I'll be down soon, but if I see you there and not at a training room with her then there will be consequences" I tried not to lose it....trying..._trying_...I cut him off before he could beg for his life any more, putting the phone down.

I sighed, not moving. I spoke about her often but not to many other people, however it might make me seem desperate in her view.

"Who was it?" She got up and of course held me, but the feeling of her soft bare body was beginning to tempt me again. Although her expression was putting _me_ on edge.

"I'm sorry...we have to go, Lazard needs to see me and you have your agreement with Zack" The soon-to-be-deceased I silently added.

She looked so upset at me, like she was going to cry again. Why did she have to give me such a look?

"Okay, I understand" Her voice wavered at the end, she pulled herself from beneath me and began dressing again with her back towards me.

It was clear that she was more than upset with me so I dressed quicker and left her apartment room before she could say anything more that would cause...well...awkwardness. I took a breath to at least calm myself and get whatever energy there was out of my system.

My back was against the door just for a moment. Perfect. Just when I got her back...she starts to hate me. What have I done to deserve this?

Descending the stairs I heard Sophie lock the door and then follow the path I had just took, I paused, there was no way I was going to let a small thing like this sour the mood. She spotted me waiting but looked at her feet, her cheeks flushed red.

That's one of things I liked about her, she looked, inviting, in that state.

"Sophie" I said, trying to sound gentle at the very least.

She paused next to me, still looking at her feet and gnawing on her lower lip. -.-*

I pulled her into me and kissed her as best as I could...I was getting used to doing this without hesitating. Her arm, lips and everything else was still just as soft as it was when we were in bed, it began stirring some excitement at my bodies core again. But she started to sob..._again._ For the _love_ of _Gaia_! I wanted to haul her back into the room and finish what we had started until she begs to stop.

But that would have to wait.

"Don't be like that you stubborn girl, I promise we'll finish what we started soon"

That seemed to calm her down, she looked so pitiful after she cries, so innocent it was difficult to deny her. She nodded smiling, and with one last kiss she was on her way again.

Ugh...Zack you moron, Lazard had better discover _immortality_ to make up for this...

Ooooo

"Heeey...."

I stared at him, not saying anything.

"Look...uh....I'm sorry?" Zack said, voice nervous, unsure what to say in front of the eyes of a now frustrated female.

With a deep breath he took one step backward just as I advanced directly towards him "Look, I said I'm sorry...I had no intention to...interrupt anything it was an accident-"

"Shut up" I spat at back harshly "Forget it...let's just get on with it I'm sorry"

He blinked a few times, unsure of my future reactions, but he smiled.

"Let's get started...then you can go back to your...uh...business...."

I hit him on the head, it _was_ none of his business!!

"Okay, I deserved that"

Ooooo

It wasn't exactly the merriest of meetings "Lazard?" I folded my arms, looking down at him making my position in this 'hierarchy' clear. It was juvenile on my part but I am still far from happy.

Zack was lucky that he wasn't here. I really was not fooling around, I _was_ going to do some harm.

"I apologise for interrupting you-"

I cut him off before I would really lose my temper "What is it?" It had better be one hell of a very good answer now that I felt my private life and relationship had just gone public (Although not the case)

"I just want to know how your health is going" He said, looking at me rather astutely which was unusual of him. Is _this_ what he wanted to ask me?! "Why?"

"No reason...but Professor Hojo says he's concerned so he wants you to go down and see him for a very quick health check"

Something didn't seem right. Nothing ever seemed right when it came to Hojo, that pathetic piece of walking masses.

"Why?"

"It's winter, a few of our infantrymen have caught something serious, we cant afford to lose any more"

I frowned "What about everyone else?" I asked.

"You are labelled first priority"

Fair enough. I want to get this over and done with. Lazard was left alone and I headed to the science ward...Didn't it just turn spring recently?

Oooo

"Ow!!" I threw the damn thing on the ground and clutched my hand, somehow it was possible to cut yourself with a sword when holding it properly. My face was twisted in agony, I really wanted to cry.

"Okay, sword, out of the question...is there anything you _can_ hold without hurting yourself?"

The blood gently oozed out of the thin but long cut across my palm, my hand accidentally grabbed the blade instead of the handle when Zack pushed his sword a bit too excessively.

"Okay let's try...uh..."

While my eyes concentrated on the swirls of my fingertips DNA to avoid getting woozy from my own blood and from crying Zack had placed something in my face. The black hilt of a very small old fashioned pistol.

I raise an eyebrow...what makes him think I would be any better with a gun? Did he not see how bad my co-ordination was with a sword? Unless he wanted me to blow his brains out I guess it's worth a try.

He disrupted my thoughts "Do not aim for my head"

I looked away with a pout and snatched the pistol before my guilt was exposed, how did he know?

"Okay..." He strolled over to the opposite end of the room with his hand shuffling through his pocket looking for something. After a curse and a mutter he pulled out his old cell phone, chuckling he raised it as far away from his body as possible and grinned right back at me.

Oh no, did he want me to shoot it?

"Go ahead" he waved the phone "Try shooting it without blowing my hand off"

I actually did become worried about shooting him, but one would not know unless it was done so I raised the gun the same way I see everyone else do.

"Use both hands, one underneath the hilt for some support" I followed, and it felt very comfortable holding it, secure and powerful.

He nodded "Okay now pull the trigger, it will have a little kick so hold it tight"

With a deep breath my finger wondered to the trigger, I aimed for the phone as best as possible making sure it was in line and away from his hand and when I was absolutely sure it was perfect aim I pulled it.

_BANG!_

It kicked back at me with a lot of force but I didn't hold it tightly, my previous injury opened again and my wrist began aching and almost immediately bruised from the unexpected strain. I bit my tongue and cringed from the intensity of the stinging.

Zack cussed " ****, Shoot, sorry, it was deeper than it looked"

I dropped the gun but it accidentally fired another bullet at Zack's foot and he jumped like a chicken to avoid the ricochet as it hit the durable wall "Okay....gun it is....you got a perfect shot..look"

He showed me the old phone which was now a useless piece of metal with a prefect little hole right through it's centre.

I did that? Perhaps I was better than I thought "Lets get that cleaned up...come on" He said.

He helped me off my knees and pushed my balled up bleeding fist right against my chest so I would not see much of it and get sick again.

Half way to the hospital area Zack seemed to be willing to tell me something but somehow couldn't, he didn't seem too pleased.

"What is it?" I asked gently, making it easier to start.

"There has been a change of plan...about the strategy for the day after tomorrow" He grimaced but managed to continue. "After sending out the infantry and first batch of us SOLDIERS...they are straight away going to send out Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis...the order came from ShinRa just an hour ago"

_What? _

So they want to end this quickly, a quick victory and less casualties so it seemed logical.

"...I understand" Came my murmured response.

"Look, I know how you feel, If something were to happen to Angeal I would feel guilty even, though he is my mentor he's my good friend"

So Angeal is Zack's mentor...I thought so while I was sorting files I had seen something similar. Zack must really have a strong bond with him...a friends bond. He was just as displeased as I was. The people we care most about are also the most powerful in this world...but we still worry, we are still discomforted, no amount of strength can keep every danger away.

We arrived at the hospital area, the nurse quickly saw my problem and started pulling out a basic first aid kit. She seemed almost _too_ ready for this...like she had expected it.

Must be my imagination.

He propped me down onto one of the chairs as the nurse asked me a few questions on how I got the wound. She then cleaned and disinfected it with liquid and neatly bandaged it up again.

And that was when she pulled out a needle, a large one filled with a bright dull blue substance...it was M_ako_ blue...my eyes widened in horror and my response was to instantly lean away...was she going to...?!

"You can't on a non-SOLDIER unless it was authorised" Zack said coming to my rescue, sounding suspicious.

The nurse spoke "It's has been authorised"

Zack grimaced and looked at me, I silently begged him to stop her. But he shook his head.

No.

She told me to look away and think of something else while she jabbed the needle right though my skin and into my vein, the feeling was sharp and prickle like. I knew it was there but it was hard to feel it other than the sharp ache. _Mako_...she was injecting _Mako_...into _me! And I'm not even a SOLDIER!_

"Dont worry dear it will help speed up healing and ease pain" She said and tossed it in the needle bin "You should be fine, you may leave now"

I got up from the chair faster than anything else and we left the ward quickly after that rather awkward encounter.

Our conversation continued.

"Its just like you and him right? Except I guess you feel stronger because you...well...you do love him don't you?"

I paused for a moment, of course I knew my answer well "...yeah...."

_NOTE::: Thank you for your reviews and picking up the minor mistakes being that I am half blind (not literally, but close enough). Keep up the review because it actually motivates me to work faster. XD cliche right?_

_P.S Sorry for not posting last week or that time before, I was away on a school camp which I had no choice but to go on..it was more or less 'da bomb' and laptops not permitted obviously. _

_By Goodness my dad is now playing michael jackson music. I don't know which song '-'_

_*dances**moon walks*_

_Oh Oh Oh guess what? I am planning to work on FANART! Especially for this story because I now have a DevientArt account, a place where art meets application....check it out there are awesome artists there. _

_.com _

_I'll let you know when I post but for now a link for a very very rough copy of Sophie is at my profile section :P:The final artwork link will be posted sometime soon. I love art. And so do you._

_XD_


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Has reference to needles, for those who don't like needles and their pain.

Falling Down

Mako blue

Previously

"Its just like you and him right? Except I guess you feel stronger because you...well...you do love him don't you?"

I paused for a moment, of course I knew my answer well "...yeah...."

Now

S**t. That hurt a lot, such a tiny needle with such strong reactive Mako. I could feel it right now coursing through my arms and straight to the core of my body, it ached a bit just like my first shot of it a long time ago.

"There..." Hojo cleaned the syringe and gave it a refill of something else. A thick clear substance, he had a slight grin on his face. I frowned putting my coat back on.

It didn't take a genius to know that the refill is clearly not meant to protect me from any sort of infection. It was something else completely but I don't know what it is nor did I have any intention of letting him stick that thing and it's contents inside me.

"I'm leaving" I began walking out but he stopped right in front of me.

"I haven't given you the dose yet"

I frowned "You have already giving me the Mako I don't need anything more" I tried pushing past him but he didn't budge, old man, don't make me thrown you out of my way.

He sighed "I will not bother you again if I just give you this shot"

Hmph, I didn't care. "What exactly is inside it?" I asked, not that he would tell the truth. He must want to try and clone me for all I knew.

"Alright then, it's an enhanced hormone I had been working on recently"

I flinched....a what?!....he wants to put that in me?!...Why on earth would I need hormones? Is he trying to toy with me....

I growled "You seni-" But he stopped me "It's isn't what you think, I said it was enhanced meaning it was for a different purpose other than growth, if ShinRa is to succeed in the upcoming fight you need to win it so you need to be performing at your best"

But why _that_?! I wouldn't even mind if he tried steroids on me, because the Mako would easily overpower it. Funny though, he actually told me.

I removed my coat again and sighed, fine.

"Good, Good" He snared and stuck the thing into the vein of my tensed forearm.

This had been nothing close to a health check. Now I feel incredibly drugged.

He waved his arm at me, oh how I really disrespect this man."Now go and be grumpy elsewhere"

Only too glad to comply as I walked out of the room and put my coat back on. I looked at my hands, I felt very...relaxed or at ease more than I ever felt, my hands balled to fists and relaxed again. The same feeling. I closed my eyes for a moment and listened, I could hear all the commotion above and below me, my senses were sharper than they were a moment ago.

"...."

Who knew those hormones could be reverse engineered to act like Mako. I shook my head, I'm feeling almost too active.

Perhaps some training would drain a bit of energy out of me before I could get some rest otherwise I would be restless all night.

Ooooo

It was quiet again aside from the occasional marching of infantrymen below and above the floors on SOLDIER. Lazard was nowhere to be found, I really needed to find him, but where had he gone?

I had to make up for my irresponsibility because there was something I needed to inform him about. Those files, from Lazard's office were still missing and I still cant find them anywhere.

"You should check tomorrow, it's dark and I'm tired" Zack slumped against my office chair, his eyes were as heavy as were my own.

I remember sifting through and through trying to figure out what Kana might have taken "I have been through the entire alphabet in the cabinet and I can't figure out what was taken"

Zack now knew about my encounter, thinking maybe he could help.

I looked back at him, he was asleep "Hey!" I threw a pencil at him and all he did was open his left eye and close it again.

It was time to get some sleep, it was very, very late and today was full of nasty surprises. Tomorrow would be the last day of peace before Wutai rebels launched their assault.

Putting everything in place I walked out of the room and began closing it hoping to get Zack's attention before I could actually lock him in for the night.

His eyes shot open "Hey!" He yelled and jumped off the chair and dived over my desk to roll on the ground and swiftly stand up beside me again giving me a displeased look. I ignored him and locked up.

"Bye Zack"

He sighed, he couldn't stay mad at me "I might not see you tomorrow, but bye" I managed to make out his words as he yawned and waved at me "Bye"

And it was silent again.

My hand found it's way to my arm where the nurse gave me a shot, it was aching a little bit but at the same time I felt so tuned in with my senses, I was aware of every sound and smell even though I was exhausted. Was this the affects of Mako? Why did I feel so different?

Maybe my mind was playing up because I needed sleep.

Trying to ignore the change I walked through the corridors to get back to the apartment building, I needed some rest before I could collapse in the middle of nowhere and sleep.

My body became more energetic as time went by, I found myself jumping two steps down stairs at one time for simple enjoyment but I tried to avoid three because my eye lids were beginning to feel like metal balls and I might take one wrong step.

Who knew.

I miscalculated by a moment and my foot slipped off the edge of the second step and I toppled forwards down the reminder of the steps and landed onto the floor with a heavy thud. And there went my burst of energy, I was too tired and lazy on the marble floor face down. For a moment I considered staying until someone found me.

"Ugh" I groaned, and my face hurt.

I pushed myself to my knees and then slowly and wobbly onto my feet and tried to find my centre of balance. My eyes were tight shut as the balance finally but slowly clicked into place.

"You shouldn't do that, you could hurt yourself"

My eyes quickly shot open at that voice, Sephiroth was there too, right in front of me. His hand gently held mine as he examined the little pink scar which was my failed attempt to hold a sword.

I panicked a bit "He didn't do it on purpose, it was my fault, I grabbed the blade and not the hilt"

He suddenly frowned at me giving me a rather displeasing look, ashamed and embarrassed I quickly looked down.

"Who on Gaia grabs the _blade_ and not the hilt?"

I felt stupid because obviously he would find this ridiculous, because he was a top class expert while I couldn't even hold it right. Come to mention it my arms and legs were worn out after that training session "It was an accident"

I looked up, his expression was composed again while mine was exhausted. He took my back and then my legs to lift me up, and then it came back again, the sudden alien rush in my blood as energy flowed in me. It hit me hard, my eyes popped open and I stared right at him, but I was surprised, he had a similar expression but he was trying to hold it back and he clearly gritted his teeth.

"She gave me a shot, is this what it's like to have Mako?"

"Mako? Who gave you what?"

He suddenly became serious. I wasn't surprised though.

I showed him my hand "The nurse gave me a small dose of Mako to help quicken the rate of healing"

"_Why?_"

I didn't need to describe it because I knew that expression, so cold and angry. He was starting to make me feel...scared...It wasn't my fault, it was not like I wanted to take it.

"I don't know"

He quickly put me down and turned the other way and walked off without a word. It was clear that he didn't want me to follow him. He stopped me before I could speak.

"Go home Sophie, I'll handle this" He said.

I blinked as he continued on his way and I just watched until he was gone. What was he going to do about what they did to me? What _was_ there to do?

Turning around I ran all the way there in an attempt to drain the unusual energy. And that was when the first jolt of pain hit me like a tidal wave.

Ooooo

The door nearly made a dent on the white painted wall, after all I did kick the thing open when it refuse to budge, and the nurse and doctor all cowered for a minute before realising it was me.

"Who authorised the use of Mako on another human being!?"

I let it out through grit teeth and a tensed jaw. They both looked very nervous, unsure wether to answer me. My God this rush is starting to drive me insane.

"We were told it was authorised"

My fist balled up so tightly that you could hear them crack under pressure, I was actually feeling ready for a full fight. No, I have to breath.

I continued once I was the slightest bit relaxed "Who let you inject Mako in a _non_-SOLDIER?"

They looked at each other "Look it was-" "No it was-" The doctor tried to speak over her voice but they were all cut off by the sound of someone...the last person I wanted to see.

"I did"

Hojo entered the room with a hard expression, he walked to put some distance between the nurse, doctor and me. But I never hated him more than I do now.

"Why did you let them put that kind of stuff in her?"

He grinned, I longed to cut it right off his face "She was the most interesting specimen I have seen so far...I just could not help myself" He said like it was true. And that he could not care less.

But part of me did not believe him, there was more to this than he was letting on.

"Play your tricks on me but not her" I nearly growled. And with two strides I had him by the collar of his white coat, and we were face to face.

He grinned "Just a little harmless experiment she wont die from it heh who knew you could be so easily stirred by just a regular woman"

I let him go, he obviously would not understand what she meant to me...she was more than mediocre.

"You would not understand" I snapped "Oh but yes I do, the whole world knows your little scandal"

I scoffed at him...this was not a scandal.

"_Why_ did you put her though that? You know how much pain is involved with Mako"

With one look from him I realised that I should not be here. It would start now, the burning as Mako began invading every part, and the incredible pain that came hand in hand with it for the first time. Me and everyone else were used to it to the point of ignoring it, but Sophie won't handle it.

That piece of- "You better hurry, she would start to feel the pain by now"

Ugh! He disgusts me, he'll pay for this later. I turned and bolted off.

Ooooo

Hojo spat on the ground, angered as his work was indirectly mistaken for the cheap substance, Mako.

"Fool"

Ooooo

'Argh!...what on Gaia?!....Uhh!'

I held myself in a tight ball, my body would not stop shaking and giving off short spasm's. And the sharp cries flowed through my mouth continuously. It hurt so much! Every part of me was burning and heating up. I knew my face was twisted in an expression of pure agony and conflict.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't, my legs were shaking too violently to support my body.

"Help!" I could barely hear myself cry out.

All I could do was wait...if it would ever stop burning. I knew it was Mako! The prick where the needle had been was swollen, red and the source of pain seemed to flow from that point.

Foot steps...I could hear them. I looked over my shoulder with sharp eyes. But nobody was there...had I imagined it?

It hurts!

My stomach lurched and my chest was beginning to burn, my blouse fells very tight. I started loosening the buttons...they helped a bit, some relief. But it quickly came back. I could not possible completely undress on the floor on the middle of SOLDIER especially at this time of night.

But my body was literally burning and my heart was literally aching to the point of actually wanting to claw at my chest. Eventually the spam's stopped but the occasional twitch was there.

"S**t"

A pair of boots...I knew who they belonged to. "What's happening? I'm burning!"

He picked me up without a word and he cleared his throat, I looked down....somehow I had managed to completely unbutton my blouse without noticing. But it didn't matter, I barely noticed under all the pain and heat.

"Your sweating so much...you need a shower"

My body twitched more violently, my throat was dry and me chest felt more constricted. Will this end?!

I managed to speak "What's happening to m-me? I doubt it's w-what I ate for lunch..."

He deeply exhaled. "It's nothing serious...it will go away quickly"

He wasn't worried...so this probably was nothing serious. But when I looked at him, he was disturbed by thinking about something, but perhaps it was my eye sight or mental state but it looked like he was also experiencing a little bit of discomfort. He was starting to feel unnaturally warm.

He was feeling it too "Does it hurt?"

He was surprised at my question, but he answered after a pause.

"No...dont speak, try to rest...It will go away"

Of course I closed my eyes, I really wanted the pain to leave...and somehow I drifted off into slumber despite the intense flame-like-heat...

OO

I felt my pillow rest my head, and I opened my eyes. My room was pitch black except for the open window at the foot of my bed letting the moon light in.

"Sephiroth?" I softly called out.

But no one answered. He was gone. I was only a bit disappointed that he didn't stay but I guess I was too exhausted for conversation. The burning was gone now but I felt so blue, so sad...I shouldn't be but maybe it was because I was alone now.

Tomorrow will be better, I will have to make the most of it because it will be the last day of certainty.

_Note: once again Review please ;P_

_Sorry if there are some mistakes, I'm getting lazy with the proof reading...yes, I am such a responsible beta :P (sarcasm haha)_


	13. Chapter 13

Falling Down

Reno

Previously

Tomorrow will be better, I will have to make the most of it because it will be the last day of certainty.

Now

Knowing this would be the last day of Midgar's so called peace shadowed me all through the last measly hours of my working day. In other words not many left.

At one point I found my self giving way for 5 minutes so pairs upon pairs of infantrymen marched through the corridors to set up posts at Midgar's wall to the direction to where the attackers would be headed for. Not many were left to guard the inside of SOLDIER because there was almost no need too.

During my lunch break I was at the shooting range along with a few unfamiliar Turks hitting practice...most were killer shots but I was still a bit rusty compared to all of them.

With the ear protectors on and ready and my little box secure I followed the instructions Zack gave me before and never let my eyes leave my target and I pulled the trigger. I smiled in victory, a perfect shot but no one clearly cared as they continued their own practice.

Then suddenly three consecutive shots were fired at my target making a perfect ring around the targets head. Everyone panicked and seemed ready for an early invasion and all pointed their guns from the glass box to the intruder.

"Come on! A baby could shoot apples better than you all can in here, yo"

The flash of red hair and the most complacent smile came towards me. Of course it was Reno.

The rest of the Turks shot looks from me to him and him to me...all glaring at him for that insult. Some of them just continued shooting the continues _Bang, Bang Bang._

I was so glad to see him despite him indirectly referring to my shooting as less than that of the ability of a baby "Reno"

"Hey there baby Sophie" He seemed to skip over to my small area. "Didn't know you took up the gun, yo"

"Yeah Zack told me to practice as best as I could for tomorrow"

He frowned and leaned back for a bit with juvenile suspicion. His nose wrinkled a bit.

"SOLDIER?"

I nodded, who else of course?

"Ew"

I frowned and flicked my hair at him to return to my shooting. Turks and SOLDIERS always trying to prove superiority and power over the other despite both of them being under ShinRa.

"Get over it Reno if you want to be better than them fight them yourself"

He laughed at me, and then tapping my gun for the fun of it, I glared.

"Now you see that is where you are wrong....I cant just fight them and even if I do Tsung will roast my chest nuts over an open fire" He slapped his back-hand on his forehead in an attempt at drama.

I tried to concentrate on shooting again and took a few more shots, I was starting to get the rhythm of this.

"Oh man, those fighting machines get all the action tomorrow, all I get to do is guard the ShinRa entrance...President ain't happy that not many of your 'machines' aren't guarding the the second entrance"

My gun wavered and I paused. Hold on one second. "The second entrance through SOLDIER to ShinRa corp. isn't guarded properly?"

Strange. If in any scenario we lost the fight tomorrow, the direct entrance to ShinRa is almost impossible to get through because of the Turks getting guard of every step and door. So the only other way to get in was through SOLDIER because of it's connection with ShinRa. It would be natural to guard it.

But not many people knew of this second entrance. I shrugged it off and continued. "Reno at least your not in harm's way so I wont have to worry about you tomorrow"

His eyes lightened. "Aww you were worried about me!" He grabbed me from behind.

"AH!" I lost my target and the bullet went astray and nearly hit another person.

I ducked dragging him with me. "Idiot" I clunked his head "What was that for?"

"I nearly shot that guy in the head!" A vein nearly popped in my brain.

"Oh well you should not have been distracted by my expert love touching"

He made another friendly attempt to grab me but I clunked his head with the gun's hilt.

I got up and brushed off my skirt and blouse "Don't do that!"

He followed me and laughed again, but this time he leaned against the wall beside me.

"I see, if I do it again I might get run through by your boyfriend is that it?"

"Yes!!" I was tempted to point the gun at him

Then we both said nothing, I guess even he and everyone else knew that this last practice might even save ourselves.

"Hey Sophie" He asked, sounding thoughtful. "Yes Reno" I took another shot.

"A lot of the workers are going back to their families during the conflict but you...where would you be?" I stopped again.

I really didn't know where to go, I guess all I can do is stay at the apartment since I would not be allowed anywhere near the front line. "All I can be is my apartment....I don't have family...any more you know that"

Technically I do but, he is not my brother.

"Oh...it's almost the same with some of us"

I know...Nobody really knew Reno's background...not even me. He never spoke of it even if we asked. His true character can be sadistic a bit, but he is truly one sly b*****d.

I responded "That makes me feel better a little bit" I glanced up at the clock, lunch break was over. I remove the earmuffs and walk out of the area with Reno following me silently. Just in case I had the gun in it's newly bought holster.

" I have to go Reno, I will see you...soon"

He looked at me really funny, like he was going to prove me wrong, his expression was dark as it naturally was. "I hope" He said. "Please Sophie...don't get hurt tomorrow, you mean a lot to all of us...even Rude"

Truly, I was glad that he worried for me too, but his sudden speech scared me...why was he saying such things like that? I smiled widely like I always do for a friend who was down.

"Thank you Reno, you are a great friend to me but I will be fine, I'm not even permitted in the battle field so I won't accidentally walk in" I happily chirped and quickly headed off before I was late.

Oooooo

(Reno P.O.V)

I looked down, why do I feel such guilt as I watched her rush away from me? I never even got to tell her the second option. I just...no...she will be fine in her apartment. Although if I offered her my apartment so she could stay in for tomorrow she would have probably declined. I just wanted to have my piece of mind knowing she would truly be safe within ShinRa stronghold like she was before.

Oh! looks like I might be late too. Tsung will have a fit....meh...let him, he has issues.

I take my time on purpose to annoy him...Sophie didn't really like that...she can such a suck up sometimes. But really she just loves to meet people and make them happy. Did I secretly love her? I don't know...maybe? I gave up on her ever since I knew she was 'in it' with the first class. That b*****d knows nothing on how to treat a girl, he probably just treats her like trash.

But that was a selfish thought...I remember seeing the way he looked at her when that incident with the helicopter occurred. I guess he really must treat her like the world with a look like that...so I guess he must give her the love that I probably couldn't. I gotta admit that I considered 'removing' the guy but that was obviously impossible since he would sniff me out and do away with me first and make it an accident waiting to happen.

So in the end I left them together and moved on, it wasn't necessary to tell her how I _felt_ since she has enough problems. Plus I'm over it, I now see her more as a mother figure...it's just now I felt like she was walking straight to her fate with open arms...almost an emotional premonition.

Or maybe that's just me being all lovey-dovey...eugh!

Ooflash backO

I remember it clear as day when she first became ShinRa's little helper and how big a crush I had on her...I guess I deserved the few kicks in the crotch she gave me when I tried to grab her. She was so scared that she asked to be demoted just so she could get away from me hahaha. But Tsung gave me an ass whooping for doing those jokes. Those wary looks she gave me were hilarious but eventually we reconciled.

Turks are like family since we had each other and not many others, a few had that rare lover or last family member or treasured surviving sibling. Sophie was like our mum, she always brought us lunch, gossiped with Elena, and supported us all in our ranks and helped us in any way.

When we were in that helicopter the first thing I thought of was Sophie and Rude. And when we crashed I worried about her first...I still had romanticised feeling towards her back then. I guess guilt got the better of me when I told her to run while Rude and I fought off those guys and eventually it got me a whack on the head.

Her favourite music? She liked music a lot, she played her radio in the office often, my liking were different to her's...mine was more heavy, and well you know. She liked stuff like j-pop and artist's like Yui, Kyosuke Himuro and Flow and the occasional Gackt.

Meh, I don't really like that but everyone seemed too at least....just trying to get in her good book's Tusk Tusk.

But when she was transferred to SOLDIER the atmosphere changed, a bit empty and less lively but comfortable...just weird-different. We all miss her even now.

And now we are all too busy trying to save the last of our loved ones in this upcoming fight...I got nothing to lose...except for her...my friend. URGH!! I should tell her to stay at my place, it would be safer there than SOLDIER. But I guess my chance was gone...oh well, my loss for being a coward.

A smile crept on my face, maybe I would fell better if I told her what I felt before because it really is starting to bug me.

That's what I will do.

But now it has to be _after_ this fight comes to an end. We'll have a drink like friends, she likes her coffee very weak along with a jelly centred doughnut...heh, if she doesn't be careful she might get diabetes. Haha.

Yeah that's how it will happen, and then I'll tell her and if she decides to chose me (even though I moved on from those feelings) well.....I improvise :D!

I'm actually really looking forward to it, just talking with her about old times.

Yeah. That's what I'll do. I couldn't be more happier.

_NOTE: I know short chapter, deal with it haha :P just joking. It's just I want to prolong the ending a little bit so we can enjoy it a bit more....I hope. o.o_


	14. Chapter 14 XD

Falling Down

One Step Closer

Previously

Yeah. That's what I'll do. I couldn't be more happier.

Now

He stood there watching from the outside whilst remaining unseen. SOLDIER and ShinRa were huge! But even that could not stop the intelligent leader of the gang from executing his plan...he knew what was going on inside and so far thing's were moving along very smoothly.

'If Kana had not successfully done her job by now...or even by sunset tomorrow...Things will get more complicated.' he thought to himself.

There was only thing that could stop and completely foil his plan...No...More like only one person could stop it. And they were more than meets the eye.

He took out a faded and crumpled photo from his pocket as he took a heavy puff of his cigar, it was of a teenage girl, but she was a woman now. She had deep mahogany hair...bright green eyes and the face of a little girl, but last of all...she wore a little green dress.

'She _is_ sharp in her own way.' It made him uncomfortable to think it.

'I wouldn't be surprised if she was slowly catching on to what my plan is.'

He was finished with his cigar but it still burned despite the light droplets of the oncoming rain falling onto it and around Midgar. With one last look at the photo he pressed the fiery tip of the cigar against the face of the person in the photo and he simply tossed it and let the wind carry the useless scrap wherever it may go.

It was still clear...the memories of his early days and of his mother and 'sister'. They were nothing to him now.

"Fools..." he muttered.

With the flick of the tail of his black trench coat and the squelch of his black boots on the wet ground, he disappeared into the looming shadows of the slums.

Oooo

I sighed, very very deeply. Of course, he didn't say anything...there was nothing to say after all it was sunset of the last day.

"Thank you" I said, again.

He simply made a sound from his throat telling me it was okay. I didn't want to move from where I was. The view was nice from here...the little playground where I had come to before I got attacked but this time it was safe. No one watched except for three young children peeking from underneath the slide, still unable to believe I was casually in the arms of a legend.

But we didn't mind.

"Let them watch and envy me" he said. I smiled. "I think they envy _me_ for being so close to you"

He responded "No" He gripped my waist and held my closer. We would be not able to be like this tomorrow.

"I hope it finished quickly, It will be frightening to know people are dying right outside my door" I said, sounding completely hopeless. He sighed just like I did, "I promise I will finish them all off in one day"

It gave me butterflies in my stomach when he said that. "I...um...I" He looked at me expectantly. I moved up a little bit from where I sat beside him and gently gave him a kiss. When I parted I stayed silent, I was still very shy to say it to him.

"Why wont you say it?" I gasped. Completely embarrassed. My cheeks went red as he stared at me intently, like he was trying to figure me out. I couldn't tell him that I was simply too shy, he might view me as weak.

"...Um..." Was all that would come out of me. "Why?" He asked again in a gentle tone, but the way he said it was a demand, the authority and power he held never left his voice. It didn't shock me or anything, but it was _so_ alluring.

He grabbed me and kissed me once, and then again. "Say it" he demanded again with more force and his lips touched my neck and his hands moved too freely over me. His intention was so obvious.

I tried to push him off "S-stop, the kid's are still watching....We can't do it...not here on this bench" It was hard to think clearly in his grasp but in a wonderful way.

"They can watch, I could not care less"

I wrapped my arms around him, I was still so scared about tomorrow and the moment I became unresponsive made him stop. It took a small amount of time before a small whimpering sound came from my throat, I tried to stop it but I started to cry. My nerves were at an end. Truth was I was scared of losing him like I lost someone else a long time ago, the pain was still so raw no matter who he was.

He held me properly again and let me cry against his chest, he didn't mind my tears pouring on his coat as I continued sobbing. Guilt got to me, he probably didn't know what suddenly got over me but he didn't even ask what was wrong.

He pulled me from him and his right hand held my chin up to face him "Are you ready to tell me what is making you sad?"

No. I wasn't. I shook my head in response while I held my eyes low...I didn't want to talk about it, not now.

"Unless you say something I can not help you Sophie"

"I...I know"

It was getting dark and the clouds were turning grey, the first droplets of rain began pouring, I gently flinched as one hit my nose.

He spoke, sounding indifferent "We have to go back now"

I silently nodded. Turning, I saw the little children look at us and then the sky, they knew it was time to go indoors so they quickly ran away stealing glances at us every step of the way and giggling within their little group.

Oooo

Midgar was much easier to infiltrate than expected...It still disappoints me.

It is still a dull depressing place just as it was before I left...nothing has changed.

I looked up, the sky was a dark grey and it was already sprinkling with rain, but it didn't bother me...I like the rain.

The sound of footsteps rushing across the pavement unnecessarily catches my attention, and I look down.

My posture stiffened...The sight was new to me after so many years, right below me was was the person who resembles me. So it really _is_ her. Sophie. Huh.

Is that the fabled 1st class beside her? No, not fabled...real. So he is real, could have had me fooled but he barely seems strong. But what on Gaia does he want with the likes of _her_? Growing up she was never anything special, she was more or less mentally challenged. But not anymore.

My eyes followed every move they made, looking for what kind of relationship they had if any at all. Besides, if he was as great as everyone had said he probably knows I'm watching him right now.

My jaw tightened and my palms began to sweat as he suddenly turned his head to one side and store...straight...at me. I quickly looked away with my face twisted in sudden rage...He detected me...._me_! Nobody has been able to catch me...not even the Turks, so why should he be any different?!

It's good that my assignment does not involve killing him...if it did I would have _had_ to attack right there and then.

Then suddenly, his hand went around Sophie's waist, I frowned when I turned back, he pulled her towards him still keeping his eyes on me.

But I was no longer concerned about that...So _that_ is the connection they shared...It shouldn't bother me the least bit but my hand gripped my GunBlade one hundred times tighter.

They were gone. Phew. I was tempted to finish off Kana's job for her.

But I was not feeling generous today.

I walked away from my point of view over the street which was against a supporting beam that was being built on it's roof. I tucked my GunBlade against my back, it felt heavier than normal, I guess it's just the weather and my body's current state. I still need rest.

Somthing crunched behind me, I froze and my hand travelled to my GunBlade, ready for the person to attack.

"It's me Sir"

I sighed, of course, the messenger.

I turned around and folded my arms...he's late. "Your late" He panted. It was hard to see what he looked liked under the black coat that covered everything.

"I'm sorry sir, it's harder and harder to travel here and back, security is getting smarter by the minute...literally!" "Humph" I muttered "What is it?"

He took a deep breath before he spoke again "Everything is ready and prepared, the plan is drawn and the timing is perfect...They want to know if you will be joining them on the outside?"

Tsh. The General thinks he can order me around..._I_ am the leader here...not that b*****d, I'll teach him who's boss when I get back. "I'm staying here to make sure _nothing_ goes wrong and _nobody_ stops us....Now leave"

"Yes sir" He said and disappeared

I kept on walking until the the edge of the roof met my feet, the messenger was long gone but at least I had time to myself just for a little while.

"Never expected to see you again..."

A sudden strange sound began humming like a mosquito...it grew louder and louder in my ear. My eyes suddenly widened and I forward flipped just in time to see two kunai's fly by beneath me and the third blocked by my GunBlade. I looked...it was a man standing before me a few steps away, he was obviously a very lanky guy...but a Turk none the less but his bright red hair made it hard to take him seriously but his expression was rather....sadistic with that small grin and dark gleam in his eye.

"Man, thought I had you there, yo" He said, confident.

I scowled, not even a Turk can have an easy shot on me "Too slow" I said.

His grin grew wider "Now, now, I need you alive, I'd be toast if I were to kill you before I knew what you are here for"

"Not going to happen Turk"

I took my stance and raised my GunBlade...the idiot probably doesn't even know what my weapon is!

He took something else out, long and metallic object with the ShinRa sign on it, an EMR. (ElectroMagnetic rode). "You plan to catch me...with that? How insulting"

He lightly laughed and took one step forward as a bluff, I beckoned him to move again.

"Come on man, think about that...after I catch you!"

He literally flew forward to catch me off but I blocked the head on collision, his strength was something to commend. I pushed and forced him forward and spun around to slice his throat downwards but he his weapon blocked me.

It's strong for something so pathetic.

He growled "Don't take _me_ lightly" And kicked me backwards and hit me again and again. I blocked easily and grabbed the loose collar of his shirt and threw him over me and right off the building.

"Ditto"

That was boring. Not even worth a warm up.

My weapon rested against my back again and I walked away.

_Clack Clang._

Huh? A greenish object fell just behind me, I looked at it for a moment, and on the edge of the roof the red head Turk stood there, grinning like this was _his_ victory. And then he jumped off.

Is he insane!? Wait.

I looked down at the object.

Oh no.

I dived in any direction possible when the green thing gave off it's deafening explosion. A grenade.

Oooo

_**BOOM!!** _

Oooo

I jumped and spun around to see a huge flaming fireball so close to where we were.

"What happened?" I gasped, I was terrified...did the attack come early?

Sephiroth just looked displeased at the explosion, he wasn't worried, maybe it was just me.

He said "Reno's bomb...always unnecessarily flashy...I don't know why he would use it for any reason other than combat"

Reno? Is he hurt? "Why did _his_ bomb go _off_?" Every scenario ran through my head and my breathing went out of control when I imagined him dead. I trembled.

"Damnit Sophie that moron can't be killed so easily, breathe, please"

With one hand he pushed me forward so we could get out of the scene and with the other he gripped my hands which sweated with utter fear. Please...be alright Reno.

I looked back, all that was left was a huge mushroom cloud over where the fireball was, it was huge but it did not cover a large area. I hope nobody got hurt.

We stopped moving, and I began taking in our surroundings. It was an empty street corner far away from both the explosion and ShinRa. "Are you fine now?"

My head shook "Not until I know he's okay" my words were barely audible, but he heard me.

He sighed and his hand lifted my chin up to meet his tired eyes.

"Tomorrow, you _will_ leave" he said.

A terrible silence followed "What?"

"It is not a question Sophie"

Leave? Why must I leave? What is this in relation to?!

"What? Why?! I don't understand?!" Panic grew in my voice as I began fretting.

He got angry quickly and I cowered, trying to look away against his hand but his grip had gotten tight to the point of bruising, I looked at him.

He spoke through a tight jaw "_Look_ at yourself, If this is you now I can't imagine your _pain_ tomorrow" There was no questioning his authoritative tone, so full of power and demand. It was almost telling me to obey or suffer.

Why does he have to speak to me like this, I don't like it when he hurts me because he's angry.

It was like he read my mind "...." he let go of my chin. I groaned at the oncoming pain and rubbed it, it hurt so much.

I turned my back to him to nurse it, at least it was not swollen, just hurting a lot.

I hope the bruise is not so obvious...but I doubt it

Firstly I don't know if Reno is hurt or not, secondly Sephiroth tells me to leave Midgar and lastly...he's is forcing this on me. I want to stay and be there the moment it's all over....I don't want a letter telling me the person I love has betrayed....or died. Not this time.

I'm sorry Sephiroth but as much as you want me too...I wont leave.

Oooo

Notes::: Lalala, I'm still working on Sophie's artwork thingy maggigy and now I'm am also going to post up a link as to what the mysterious Intruder looks like, you may be surprised. Check out my profile every now and then just in case I post the link or watch my Deviant art account. It will be there sooner or later.

I hope to finish _drafts_ of Sophie and the Intruder before the story ends.

P.s There is no excuse as to why posting chapters are so delayed. XD be patient please. Because we are very close to the end of this story.

Song for this chapter:: In the air tonight, by Nonpoint.

Next CHAPTER:::: The Intruder's name is finally REVEALED and everyone prepares for battle.

But things...start to happen.


	15. Chapter 15 '

Falling Down

Pulse

Previously

I'm sorry Sephiroth but as much as you want me too...I wont leave.

Now

Huh?

I'm still alive?

Of course I am! Something like that can't kill me easily!

I try moving my fingers, they move, my arms and toes, they also move. And then I gave my legs a try... it hurts...I dare move my hand slowly to my torso, no, there is no hole blown right through me like I had feared but my fingertips registered that it was warm and wet. There's a lot of blood, I could feel it.

My eyes opened, the sky was still grey and it was raining heavier than it was before, I could feel the droplets on my face and my body...cold...I use my arms to slowly push me to an upright position, it didn't hurt so that was a good sign of no broken bones. But when I look at myself, I'm wet with both rain and blood trickling down below like a stream, it was more than I had first comprehended. I realised that I am right on top a pile metal scrap...Lucky that I have not been ran thorough or cut deeply by a stray object.

That Turk got a lucky shot at me...I'm wounded yet it's hard to tell how much blood I had lost. There are a few burnt patches of angry red flesh around my legs, they were still seeping blood and fluid.

"So careless" I muttered under my breath as I tore apart my trench coat and wrapped the fabric around the burnt area of flesh revealed by the singed fabric of my pants, good thing they were only small patches or I would be left half naked. The flesh stung...but I assume it's unclean.

I could smell the disgusting odour or my own burnt flesh. Luck was really with me this time. But this would mean returning to base camp outside Midgar to get treated for my wounds, I can't lead the attack tomorrow like this even if I wanted too...not to mention getting past the security check points twice. I pinched the bridge of my nose, this is going to be tough.

Should not have engaged unnecessary combat.

With a sigh I slowly and carefully climbed down the pile to take in my new surroundings, the pile was generated by the explosion and I was at the edge of it. I guess this mess was caused just by the grenade's force rather than the explosion itself. I wonder how many other people were taken out by it? I hope the Turk was, I can't imagine him escaping unharmed by it even if he did jump off before me.

My right hand scourged in my pocket looking for my phone, it was still there and in one piece...with good reception. I dialled my personal messenger, the groups street rat.

"Sir?! Why have you called? You never-?"

"Warn the other that I'm coming back right now, I need to be treated, mild burns and that's it" I muttered and looked around, people were beginning to check out what had happened and it will attract the military. I had to get moving.

"Right, everything will be prepared"

I said "I'll be there quick, make sure _he_ isn't there, or things will get messy"

"Yes, boss Keilum"

I ended the conversation and walked away from the small crater of the explosion.

Of course, my name is Keilum. Only the messenger knows that...he's a loyal subordinate, but he isn't the only one who knows my name in full. But everyone else knows me by the alias, Pulse, Keh! Not even I know where it came from.

Oooo

Oh Shiva! My back! Mummy!!

S**t it's raining!

"Aargh!" I growled through a tight jaw and grinding teeth.

Something got itself stuck within the flesh of my back and it hurt....a whole f*****g lot. There was a lot of blood, I could feel and smell it, the stench was, well, stinky. I removed my left hand and looked, yes there was blood since it covered my hand completely and already it was generating a pool around me on the cracked concrete floor.

Where the f**k is Rude?! I called him just a minute ago and he should be here!

I was quickly calmed by the sound of rushing shoes across the broken pavement "Reno you fool!" came Tsung's ticked off voice.

"I told you not to use it..." said Rude.

I growled right back at them "Hey! I'm here bleeding to death and all you have to say to me is words of disappointment?!"

Rude lifted me onto his shoulder, man am I glad he's my partner yet I feel...very much like a damsel in distress.

Tsung tried not to show any concern, he loves me, I know it "You're sadism nearly got you killed Reno!"

"Easy yo, I blew the bastard to bits, and I enjoyed that cute face he made when he saw what I threw at him, I bet he thought I was insane" I was grinning like I had just owned the world.

He was dead. The rumoured stallion of the rebel pack right outside Midgar, cut off the head and the body is useless. Pulse, could not have survived one of _my_ bombs, they could easily blow you right in the air and incinerate you with the plus of a one way trip to the ground in firework style.

But there was still something uncanny about his face, his eyes mostly, sure they were cute for a guy his age but they were enviable features. So...sexy.

And green. Very sexy green.

Like Sophie's eyes, they were a very attractive emerald green...just like his when I started comparing.

Hold on...they were _too_ _much_ like his. Exactly the same. And his clueless expression...it looked like it belonged on Sophie's face too.

Is something fishy or is it just me?

I turned to Tsung who was talking to a ShinRa worker asking for immediate medical attention.

"Hey Tsung, Sophie had a brother?"

Tsung just ignored me, but Rude answered calmly despite being soaked in my blood. "Yes she did, he joined the Wutai rebellion but he was reported dead, slain apparently, although no body recovered"

No body? Hmm. How did I not know this?

The closer it gets to this battle the more information gets poured in, the leader of the rebellion is almost nameless, no background, but his alias is Pulse. That was all our captured rat in our prison could tell us even when we removed his nails. These guys were full on masochists that it shocked even _me_.

"Are we there yet I'm feeling a little faint yo" I said in his ear in a very seductive whisper.

He tilted his head back awkwardly "Do not do that or I will leave you here"

I chuckled.

"And yes we are here"

Good. Because the moment I get bandaged I need to figure out who Pulse really is...and why Sophie's brother death has not been pushed for investigation, it screams stinky fishy in a pillow case.

Oooo

"Put me down!" I was at the point of tears and I punched his back but he remained silent, he would not let go. He wasn't even bothered by my efforts.

It all happened too quickly, when Sephiroth told me I had to leave Midgar, I tried walking away. I am an adult I make decisions for myself and they are not always the right ones.

But the next thing I knew his hands had grabbed me and threw me on his shoulder. He was carrying me back to ShinRa. With me complaining all the way.

My voice cracked "I said put me down! Now! I can make decisions for myself!" I sobbed. I don't know entirely why but I guess this was something I _really_ wanted to do, but he was stopping me.

There was silence between us again, except for the occasional sniff from my nose.

Of course he earned a few _very_ uncertain and surprised looks from very few locals who happen to walk that empty street. I looked away, trying not to draw more unnecessary attention.

I couldn't stand the continues silence from him

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" I literally screeched. But no response, all I got was tears that flooded my green eyes and stained my cheeks a blotchy crimson red. I gave up.

Fine, I'll do what you want me to do. Because it's you that is telling me to.

I took a deep breath, but my throat was shaky "F-Fine...I'll do what you say" my voice cracked at the end.

A light gush was the only response I got from the wind, and I felt my nerves literally break in two.

"Can't you hear me!!? I already surrender!! What more do want me to do?!! I can't stand not hearing you speak I just can't!!" All of my agony was accidentally poured into my words. I did not mean for them too. It was too late to take it back.

He stopped walking.

"Fine" He said, and he put me back on my feet "Have it your way, I won't stop you"

That was all he said. He walked away without looking back, and just like that he was gone.

I was alone.

"..."

My clothing began sticking to me, especially my white blouse, I had to get out of the rain and public eye because it was becoming very transparent.

That's when I heard someone grunt in pain and then stagger into what I thought was a puddle when I heard the loud splash of water. And then a groan came again.

Oh how easy it is to get completely side tracked and distracted.

Gasping, I ran towards the source of noise which was very close in front my path and around a corner

It was a dead end but under a roof, good, I hugged myself and rubbed my arms as I slowly walked deeper inside this covered alleyway. I was feeling a little warmer since the place was humid. But I can see it now, the black unclear figure sitting against the wall panting, his head was titled to the other side so I couldn't see his face but it was so clear that he was suffering.

"Are you o-" He cut me off, "Get away!" He hissed, his voice was deep and a little husky from a dry throat.

He used his arms to push his himself further in the shadows, still not even bothering to look at me. The man shivered violently in his water and blood soaked clothes, most of it was torn and looked burnt. I noticed there were a few rag like bandages around his left thigh and right leg, he was bleeding from there as it still trickled from the grey fabric.

It went against my humanitarian instinct to just leave him, "I can help you"

He took in a deep breath "_Leave!_" he growled so harshly. He was determined not to show his face by continuously keeping his head turned away from me.

I flinched, I didn't want to...leave...but he was forcing this on me. Why me? All I want to do is help, and help by being there when I couldn't.

"Why?" I almost accused him.

He suddenly stopped breathing. And chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't exactly want anyone killed this early"

A cold hard circular object met with the back of my head, accompanied by a deep and coarse voice. "Do not turn around, follow my instruction and I will not kill you"

I raised my hands to show no intention of resistance.

Please don't kill me.

"Stand in front of wall, get on your knees and stare at it, if I see you look around I _will_ kill you" He said.

Following his instructions to the dot I got on my knees shakily and store at the wall, taking deep wavy breaths to stop myself from panicking. The wind got within the confined alley and I felt like an ice block, I shivered violently and tried and take in air, but it was very dry. The weather changed quickly from humid rain to ice wind and water.

"Hurry...quickly" I heard the man with the gun say and curse as well. It was accompanied by two other pairs of boots against the wet concrete.

The injured man spoke "What took you so long, It's freezing out here?!"

One of the other men spoke, "We are sorry for the delay, secur-" The other shut him up,"Shhh"

My senses told me that they were not going to say too much in my presence. But by now my throat was dry and raw, every breath hurt, the cold air was sharp against it.

I heard the injured one groan again, I assume they are picking him up since he didn't seem capable of using his legs.

"H...Huryy"

"Go! Go!" The one with the gun said.

Just before they left, the injured man muttered something under his breath to the guy with the gun , but I couldn't hear it.

The two pairs of boots rushed off, but not as fast, probably because they were carrying the injured comrade. I listened carefully until they were gone and all I could hear was the rain against ground right outside. If I had ignored his pain, I would have been back at my apartment and not freezing to death outside by now.

"Now, listen girl, you saw nothing here today, understand?" He said, every hint of threat in his voice.

I nodded, still trying to breath and trying to keep calm. There was nothing that I heard that was easily comprehended.

"Hmph, if you don't..." I heard the click...of a loading gun. I shut my eyes tight and cried out. This time, I had enough.

"_Please!!_"

Oooo

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

Oooo

"Huh?"

I looked up from starring at the window of the hospital ward, Rude did the same. He heard it too. Three gun shot's in a row, so loud and powerful.

"What was that?" I said.

Rude shook his head "I don't think they attacked early, probably a gang killing"

"I hope not"

Oooo

I didn't have to think twice, my feet were already taking me to the source of the noise. I had taken the longest route possible back to ShinRa to give my head time to cool down from my temper, hoping Sophie would come to her senses on her own but...the sound of that gun is right on the path where I had left her.

Ignoring the sudden dead end of a wall I climbed over the small underpass quickly and jumped over the side...this was where I had heard it. But there was nothing but an empty street.

An echoed cry came from behind me. I turned around. An undercover alleyway with a dead end?

The sound came again. I walked in, it was dry, cold...very cold...and wet.

It was hard to tell whether I was in relief or anger or even surprise...but it was her, crying and gasping on her knees, forehead and a single hand gripping the wall for dear life.

There was a lot of blood on the ground.

Is she...?

In that instant I grabbed her and pushed her against me, her body was so cold and her clothing and hair were soaked. In that movement she lashed out at me, but it was a feeble, I quickly overpowered her and kept her against me. Why was she still out on the street? I didn't say anything, she just cried hysterically and all I could do was just hold her and try to keep her warm. At least I was not as wet.

But where had this blood come from if not from her? Somebody killed and dragged away in front of her?

"What happened here?"

She stopped for a moment and went silent, contemplating that _I_ was here. But all I got for an answer was more hysterical crying. It was a shame to admit it but, I was angry, _very_ angry. Not at her but at who or whatever had caused her to be like this, it drove me crazy within to see her in this state.

I found no clue except for blood, and three bullet holes on the wall, right where I saw her.

Those shots were deliberately aimed at her, roughly outlining the shape of her head, that's what gave it away. My grip on her grew tight. By now she was beginning to relax and calm down, but she didn't hold me like she had before. She just held herself and gave of an occasional shudder.

I swear I'll find whoever did this. And I will get ride of them...permanently.

**Oooo**

NOTE:: Isn't the best chapter, but the show must go on, hopefully the next will be better.

P.s Keilum's potrait is nearly complete along with Sophie, if you want to check out drafts go to my DeviantArt account, penname is lilvici. Check it out...please!! Although just a note that his hair is black but it looks a bit grey-ish (cause of my pencil, since I don't own photoshop, but now I do XD). Please comment on it if you can!!

Song for this chapter:: Again, by, Yui.

Since everyone's got a theme song I wanted to give me evil Gary-Stue a theme song.

Keilum Theme Song: Remember The Name, By, Fort Minor.

Sophie's Theme is hopefully in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 READ NOTE PLZ

Falling Down

Tea

Previously

I swear I'll find whoever did this. And I will get ride of them...permanently.

Now

"I-It's c-c-cold!" Her teeth chattered as she kept her death grip on me, still struggling to maintain warmth.

"Just _drink_ it already"

I tried to coax her into drinking the second cup of hot tea. Despite her scalding her throat sculling the first cup. It was worrying that she was not warming up quickly like normal.

She frowned and pushed my hand away "Your mean, I'll drink when I want" she said, despite my hopes that she would respond more playfully, but she was _really_ agitated with me.

"_Now_, before I _force_ it down" I was tired...and wet...and very impatient as well.

It took so much convincing to get her to come back with me, just as much strength to drag her from the floor in her state of shock, _and_ I had to promise to buy her a spicy lunch.

All under the rain.

Leaving _me_ wet, and _her_, sick.

She coughed, "Fine!" snatched the cup from my hand and took the most deliberate sip from it in front of me.

She rasped, "Happy?"

"..." No.

I took the cup from her and slammed it onto the bed side table of her apartment and, maybe too viciously, pulled the duvet from her bed and mummified her inside it. With added effect I pushed her onto her bed.

I was tired of her strange stubborn behaviour, at least now her voice is muffled. But it was amusing to know that she was cursing at me and watching her try to get out of the blanket which I had carefully tied up at the top. Let her warm _herself_ up if she refuses my help.

Inside, my mind was telling me to leave her there and come back later. But I couldn't just let her panic like that. I sat beside her on the bed when she went still.

"Will you calm down now?" I asked, "....Yes...." She said.

Finally, I untied the duvet from the top and she wrapped the blanket around her, starring at the floor.

It was awkward, I feel like I should leave "I'll leave"

"....Okay...." She grumbled.

With that I left quickly before she started again, by now I was not far from dry.

Oooo

"My ass!" I grumbled.

"What did you do to it?"

I blinked at Rude "I fell on it when my own bomb whip lashed at me, I checked in the mirror, it's one big bruise"

He nearly chocked on his energy drink "Y-You checked?" I could feel his awed stare through his dark glasses.

"Yeah...." What? Was it wrong to check the source of discomfort?

"Good thing they got ride of the slightly poisonous fluid from my blood" I mumbled.

Rude shook his head "I told you not to put that in the bomb in because _this_ can happen" He waved his hand at me.

"Quiet you" I retorted

I quickly went back to cross checking dates on Sophie's old family history file and the data base of deceased rebels on the computer "Either way have you got anything?"

Rude sighed "I never agreed to this Reno"

"I know but,_ I_ need to know"

Rude tossed another soft drink in my direction, I caught it without looking "Boss will eat you if he knew you were using the files and computer under his nose"

"But _Rude_, if you had _seen _the guy...I swear you would notice the resemblance too"

"There are about a few thousand maybe million other people on Gaia that have green eyes and look pretty" He retorted in a very Rude-ish way. In other words...very unconcerned.

"Hey, HEY you didn't consider the pretty and _young_ guys"

Rude shook his head and I grinned, what I was coming across on the database was promising.

"Hey get this Rude...the so called date of death of her brother from her file is different from the data base..." I said, I was getting somewhere, the mystery will be solved!

Rude sighed "Oh really? How different?" I sense sarcasm.

"Three hours!!"

He left the room without a word.

"What? We Turks are accurate, this mistake is too big!!"

Oooo

"ARRGH!! S-stop!" I screamed. Possibly like a banshee

The doctor grumbled as he injected the third periodic does of _mako_ to my right calf.

It hurt like a b***ch.

"You got yourself into this state now suck it up you Mary Sue, your supposed to be the boss, your _Pulse_ for goodness sake, your lucky none are here to see you acting like a pu**y!"

How dare he?!

"I'm not, this stuff burns..." I growled under my breath.

He is lucky he is a doctor that we _need_.

I breathed a few times until the burning stopped, and with that I swung from the bed and jumped on my legs, they felt twice as solid and not to mention powerful and resistance to the deliberate force I landed with.

Good. A small grin took over my face. The skin, tissue and vessels were all healed up.

Time to head back to Midgar to wait. The plan was fool proof, so easy yet smart. But I was concerned with that woman from yesterday, my escort out of their was too suspicious, good thing that the messenger killed the woman like I ordered him too. Hiding the body was not necessary.

My weapon was against the door, I picked it up and swung it on my back "Thanks Doc"

"If you get pulverised again don't come crying to me _kid_" He growled

I close and locked the door to one of our hideouts, the man was our temporary prisoner but he didn't care. Stupid senile old man.

"...." I sighed and strolled towards one of Midgar's checkpoints with a few other people getting inside before the defences started closing at night. I pull my new grey-ish trench coat closer to cover my face, the new clothes were comfortable, it will easily let me blend in with the dark surroundings.

I saw the pair of infantrymen checking peoples ID before letting them in, and above three more looked down examining every of us and then there was finger prints being scanned. Faking an ID was a bi*ch.

Now, it's time.

Removing my hidden GunBlade from me cloak and firing three shots above me and two in front, it was child's play. Easy, the people around me screamed and scattered as I strolled inside.

Just as I stepped inside Midgar the three bodies of the soldiers fell behind me.

One.

Two.

Three.

No witnesses willing to talk.

I grinned, this was not even a prelude to the upcoming bloodbath. But this was going to different, our target was not civilians...my group hunt monsters.

Oooo

It was still dark, still raining. And I am getting more than I was hoping to get.

"This is..."

This information....I had not seen it before....Sophie...this man....are truly related but...not completely.

"It's no wonder why Sophie's hair isn't black"

The more I scoured the more puzzling it got, this is horrific.

I growled when I saw her mother occupation "Darn her mother is a bi*ch"

Turns out she is...a...well...pleasures men for a living. Poor Sophie, no wonder why only the president is allowed to view this. Especially the details of what happened after.

"Mother...Deceased...Father? Also sleeping sound" I grumbled, sipping my drink.

I checked the crime cases out of curiosity, since both of their deaths were not natural causes...they were homicides.

A few clicks, passwords and special computer skill hacking's later I got into the crime data base and found the cases using Sophie's mother's name.

"...Jesse Victoria Sosuke..." After working with her for a long time, I finally knew Sophie's full name.

But the information was chilling on the homicide. It happened a year before her brother's so called 'death'. The image of the crime scene was gruesome, first the father was lured behind the Honey Bee Inn, supposedly meeting the mother, Jesse, before being stabbed so hard that the kitchen blade snapped, the murderer then turned to a nearby rusty car jack. Of course Jesse did show up at the scene....culprit got her too.

Both bodies were left there...the step father's name was Kei Noche.

"They are not married?" I murmured.

As I checked children from her father's side and there I found a small school photo of...her half brother...

It made me angry, "Heh, seduced the man with a son...nice move"

The boy was really a cute kid, the nicest smile but his hair colour was...mahogany...and his eyes were that sexy green. Grr, there is clearly differences. But is Sophie alive then or was it after when Jesse seduced Kei?

I checked her date of birth on the old file...Yeah, they are half siblings alright...mother Jesse and step father Kei.

My investigation was nearly finished, but I wasn't happy, it didn't look like there were any connections and it will be hard because all I got on the guy is his alias of Pulse and what he looked like. Maybe Pulse and Sophie have nothing to connect them.

That's when a link on the crime case caught my eyes.

"...case s_olved_?" I was shocked. So they found the bastard.

When I clicked on it...My eyes widened...I fell stiff...the drink fell from my hand...the mug shot of the culprit was clear with the name inscribed below in thick black letter.

"....WHAT!?" I stood up and the chair fell from behind me.

Rude came back inside the office with his lunch and his eye brows raised. "R-Rude I got it!" He rushed over to the computer. He froze too.

"Is that...?" Rude asked, not completely understanding. "Fits the new profile of..."

"Yes...it is...it isn't fake" I stuttered.

He whistled, impressed. "Mission complete...but I think we should inform Lazard and the president about this...just in case...there may be a risk"

I nodded, I will accept punishment later, even though this find is not entirely important.

But all I could say about the mug shot of this person was that...it was sexy. And they knew it too.

Oooo

"You are either trying to demoralise me or you're thinking about your girl? Which one?" Angeal was at his nerves end, we were taking our last training session together since Genesis was busy inspecting the check points because of a reported disturbance.

But my performance was at an all time low and I lost our simulated mission singled handedly to Angeal within five minutes

A rather deep sigh came from me, "I'm sorry.." I strolled and sat down on the ground, he followed me and did the same.

"What is it this time?" He said, sounding just as worn out as I did. I guess training a newly promoted 2nd class that is Zack would take a lot out of him too...especially when training him for the real thing tomorrow. I see tumbling head first into the mayhem...as Angeal had described.

I said, "...Nothing.. ." And looked away, "It can't just be nothing" He responded.

Now wasn't really the time for this kind of talk. But he was a friend so what else could I do?

"..."

"How tragic" He said with rare sarcasm.

My teeth gritted. He was not going to let this go!

"Alright, I told her to leave Midgar for her own safety until this was over...but she continuously refused" It was unsettling just to think about it.

Angeal shook his head "Sephiroth, you can order men around as a general but with a woman, they will slaughter you if you try to force them to do your will...Even if is a woman like Sophie...she has her limit too"

I sort of knew that but...he had not seen her panic, "If you had seen her panic about the explosion today you would understand, but, I don't want her anywhere _near_ here tomorrow"

He sighed "I can understand the need to protect...have you tried talking her into it, _politely_?"

"No, but I know she will not listen" I can already imagine her angry face.

He got to his feet and took a deep breath and removed the simulator helmet, "As her assigned guard I guess it's your choice whether you will force it on her or not"

I quickly followed him out of the training room, "Talk to her tonight, tomorrow morning I'm training here with Genesis, early, come" With that he left for the showers.

There was no need to follow, I had barely moved in that session.

Oooo

It had been a while now, my tea was already gone and now, I don't know what to do. I can't reach Lazard and I don't know why. His phone just brings me to voice mail, I just told him to ring me back urgently.

I jumped when the door suddenly opened. It was only Sephiroth, but I didn't expect him to come back.

My eyes averted his "Oh...you came back" I murmured

"Of course"

I saw that he wasn't wearing his usual clothing, it was different, casual. It was a little bit comforting to see him a more relaxed now.

"Don't you have to train?" My throat was still delicate, but it was already healing.

His eyes dug into mine "I have tomorrow morning" He said, it was clear that he had no intention of leaving.

"Remember what I promised you the night before?"

My heart pounded in that instant and I gasped, but it was too late, my face was already a crimson red. I tried not to think about it but flashbacks came again and again and his words rang in my ears. I might faint of blood loss to my face if I kept this up.

"Yes" I nodded, completely embarrassed. My eyes still averted to the ground.

I could sense him grinning at my embarrassment, "Now is a perfect time, nothing can disturb us, unless you don't want to?"

My eyes automatically met his, the promise? Now?! No, I didn't want him to go anywhere.

"I'm sorry" He said. Lips touching my cheek.

Of course...just don't scare me like before, "Yes..." In more ways than one.

With me getting up and turning the lights off, the only thing that we had to guide us was our touch and our voices. I was glad nothing will stop us from...this.

**Oooo**

NOTE::

REAL BAD NEWS:: This will be the last chapter for now, I will be on hiatus for two weeks straight due to my exams which are very important so I will not have any time to update. But hopefully when they are over the series will be finished and ready to publish. Along with the art.

Please bear with me. Thank YOU.

Hmm, Sorry, no art work update to go with this chapter DX. I was hoping to keep this series going until chapter 20 at least, OH and good or bad new either way you see it but I have a sequel plot for this story but I do not know whether I should post it when this finishes because it does seem...well...I don't know....weird? It hasn't been written yet but I have the idea.

Please comment about my dilemma but I will not disclose any hints about the sequel because it is a MAJOR spoiler. Maybe i'll post a first chapter and see how it goes. BLAH!!! ignore my raving!!!

Song for this chapter:: Seven Years By Saosin.

Sophie's Theme: Velonica, by, Aqua Timez


	17. Chapter 17

Falling Down

Fear

Previously

I was glad nothing will stop us from...this.

Now

Ugh, it's...

I'm awake? I gasped, suddenly remembering the events from last night, my cheeks flushed red. I'll never forget it, with a smile I hugged a soft fluffy pillow lying beside me, but I can't remember what woke me up. I tried opening my eyes but they resisted, my eyelids ached and relief came when I kept them shut but I still forced them open causing it to hurt a little bit.

The sun was only begging to rise, so it was still dawn. The commotion in Midgar was muffled but I could still hear it.

The gates have closed...the train stations shut down and people were settling and baring themselves in their homes for the day. It was obvious as to what was happening. Everybody knew what was going to happen the moment the sun starts coming down from it's peak.

Dread destroyed my bubbly feeling and the afterglow. I turned to see if anyone was beside me, I was just expecting to see the mould in the bed where he was once asleep.

"Huh?" He was still there, asleep.

He looked so relaxed, his expression was normal, not angry or even happy, just simply satisfied.

I close my eyes again, the commotion below now muffled as my will ignored it completely. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms timidly around his waist, my cheeks burned bright...I remembered doing the same thing the night before but for a different purpose.

It was the then that I noticed how incredibly cold it was, my skin was ice and the thin sheet did little to keep me warm, partially because the rest of my bedding was on the floor. He sighed and moved around before resting one arm on my waist. We were so close. Of course, I snuggled against his solid bare chest and it was hard, not as comfortable as a pillow but simply satisfying. He was just as cold as me but I hoped we could get warm together quicker, it felt so right and so secure like this...I had no reason to fear anything when he was right here.

My eyes naturally shut by themselves...there was my will to sleep again.

Oooo

"Hey!...I said _Hey! yo_" He yelled out waiving his hands in the air with the thin piece of paper flapping and creasing.

"I apologize, I was thinking" he said.

Reno skidded to a halt and panted using his hands to support himself on his knees, Rude used him as an arm rest and adjusted his sun shades.

He took a deep breath "P-President Shinra...wanted you to see this the moment sun woke up..." He took in a very deep breath after he spoke.

"It is very important Lazard" Rude added, managing to stand up formal and straight.

He handed him the creased paper, and Lazard put on his glasses and quickly skimmed through the report that Reno had made, all grammatical mistakes edited out by the President himself.

After a moment silence he took in a sharp breath of surprise "Is...is this...has it been verified?...I can't seem to believe this..." His hand held his chin thoughtfully, composure very calm despite the new disturbing report, his gaze went at the ground trying to run through it again and cross checking dates and numbers.

His brow creased, he was not happy with what the second part of the report was suggesting "You two, I simply...Ugh...this report is just too late...if I had known this earlier I would have taken her in for questioning...And...If she had a hand in this 'death' this entire conflict may not have happened!"

All three of them remained silent "I doubt she had a part in what _this_ is saying she might have but...looks can be deceiving..."

Reno frowned and took the report back, his mood was incredibly sour the moment the president suggested and wrote the second part of what he thought may have happened in that report. He wished he had never uncovered anything.

Rude broke the ice "What will happen now?" They all shared the same fondness of one person in the report, they just couldn't see any other tainted black side to that personality.

"I can't see her doing something like this...it's hard..but it's possible" He said, but the way he said it made it clear that he still couldn't believe it at all.

It was time for him to leave "I have too many things to do today...it is still beyond me that this had passed the security check...but I will have to wave this for now as non-existent...we have more important things to do" He turned to leave. This guy must have balls of steel to wave a paper from Shinra himself.

"Thanks, director" Replied Reno, at least he could pretend that nothing was wrong just for today and concentrate on hoping that the Wutai bast*rd would walk into ShinRa so he could shoot him out of frustration.

Oooo

I shot straight up.

Wasn't the best idea. Genesis will roast my chestnuts if I don't go to training now.

Darn it's cold for a Midgar morning, I look around and all I...well...we...including Sophie, had covering us was just a thin semi-transparent white sheet. Everything else was on the floor.

That was not the only thing that caught my attention. The room was a _mess_. How on Gaia did we manage this total chaos? I remember everything that happened the night before...but...I don't recall knocking over a chair or throwing my coat halfway to the door or...tearing the curtain halfway off it's grip...I remember her tripping over, I guess the tearing noise was the curtain.

Who knows her reaction when she sees this...

I look over, she's asleep with a small smile on her face. At least she is happy, that is what's important to me. But I have to go.

Rather unwillingly I move off the bed, taking her arm off my waist. She wriggled for a moment but didn't wake up.

Now...to find my clothes.

There is one part of it there and another over there...where are my pants? I looked under the bed and there they were...somehow. I changed quickly

Good thing I have _all_ my clothes now, but I walk over to where she is...and just stared down at her. She will be the most pleasant thing I will be able to see today...the rest would be just blood...I know it. I leaned over and carefully moved my fingers through that thin mahogany tinted hair, it shot jolts through my fingertips...even now I'm still nervous at being so close to what I wanted...she just makes me so...Happy?

My lips pressed against hers, and this time she groaned.

I didn't want to wake her so I started to head for the door, "Y..You're leaving now?" She called out, sounding so exhausted.

My feet paused. Sorry.

She sighed, I know she is upset, "Um...Okay" She said.

I grinned. Here is the bomb shell.

"And so are you..." I said.

She stopped breathing for a minute, I could literally sense the steam from her ears and the red eyes. I took the three second opportunity to dart out the room, and just as I closed it something thudded against it. Followed by a series of curses.

I really was sorry but, she _will_ be leaving Midgar. Arrangements have already been made.

The phone in my pocket vibrated as if on cue, I didn't answer but checked the ID instead. That Turk...who had a close friendship with her, I found this out with my own devices, was the only one who I could at least start to partially put up with.

I needed someone with a brain...or some of it. I'm not _as_ fond of the Turks as I _should_ but...Oh well.

"What?"

Reno scoffed, "Show some love yo...Sheesh..."

"I'm waiting..." I headed for the elevator. He had about 30 seconds before I hung up on him.

"Tsch, I don't know if I can get her out of here on time, they are putting me on duty on the last floor...Plus, I don't know if I can convince her either way if she managed to kick _your_ ass at it"

My grip tightened on the phone for just a fraction, I don't like being reminded of how she had temporarily overpowered me...so to speak. Why did I bother explaining this to him earlier?

This elevator sure was taking it's time, "Now what?" I could hear something crash through the phone, "Ignore that...Um...Tsch...Jeez, well I can take her with me on the way and leave her at-"

_Leave her?_ "No" I quickly cut him off. No way on Gaia would I let her risk leaving Midgar on her own. She might...come _back_.

He snorted? "You fu**ing sh*t than what do you want me do to?"

"First, watch your tone with me..."

There was an awkward silence, quickly followed but more muttered curses on his part.

"...Do what you have to in order to get her out of here...just do it"

"Fine" He said.

"Message me when she's out"

And finally the elevator stopped and the doors slid open giving me my gloomy pathway. It would have been quicker to take the stairs.

Just...give me a minute...

I banged my head against the wall, once, twice, three times. What is this feeling? It's..._horrible_.

I looked at my hand warily...it shook for just a second...That was all I needed.

The elevator door started to slid close, but my fist went flying onto the 'open' button out of pure annoyance, '_I did not tell you to close yet!_' There was a loud thud.

_Oh sh*t_.

There was a huge dent on the entire side...but at the very least the door hummed open again. I quickly got out of the elevator and the scene looking around with stealth to make sure no one was present. Good thing it was still morning...not many workers at the moment. The elevator gave off a strange puffing sound as it closed with difficulty and struggled to creep up to get it's next passenger on the floor above. Oops.

As I was clear of the scene I looked at my hand again... wasn't shaking...it was a little red but the pain was residing quickly.

I barely knew_ fear_...such a terrible emotion...at least I have a refreshed strong taste of it now. At least I know that I actually feel something for _her_...I won't...can't be careless from here on.

"Hey! Sephiroth!"

I swear a vein on my forehead nearly popped.

Who was it that I didn't sense coming? I turned...of course...Genesis...looking as pissed at me as anything he every looks at, "Taking you're time...Hurry up"

He was in normal clothing, just an observation, and he had his large bag with his SOLDIER outfit inside slung over his shoulder. The slightly dark bags under his eyes told me that something was bothering him last night, but unless he spoke it was not my place to ask him.

"Hurry up..." He said. I followed him, noticing how I managed to make a complete wrong turn.

It must have been me but somehow I didn't remember how I got from that elevator all the way to the training room and into my uniform.

"I said,_ wake up!_" Someone growled.

My senses alerted me in my peripheral vision to move, I automatically raised my sword to whoever attacked me, I looked around, disturbed. It was Genesis who took a hit at me...again. I must have been really distracted to not even know how I got here.

Such a lucky man I am to have him as my friend...

"Hmph...my turn" I muttered.

Angeal suddenly appeared behind me and attacked, so a gang up huh? Now this is the level I should be fighting at. I will be more than ready when the sun starts falling.

NOTE:: Uh, hey again, well no excuse for being a week late with posting, procrastinating a stuff...but good thing the exams are long gone and over...phew...regardless I will have little time to work on my story. Oh yeah, some good or bad new either way you look at it, remember when I said I planned to finish this story around chapter 20? well, I changed my mind XD it will go longer because I am ping pong with so many ending ideas that cant happen in less than 3 chapters.

Plus no artwork update just yet.

Oh yeah, Hojo's evil plan will come to fruition very soon if you are wondering.

Song For this chapter:: My December by Linkin Park.


	18. Chapter 18

Falling Down

Afternoon

Previously

I will be more than ready when the sun starts falling...

Now

It was freezing...I remember it being this cold in the pathetic run down house I once lived in as a child.

I sit down against the wall in the alley just off the main road, my coat carefully placed around me to cover the lower part of my face, my weapon, and also imitate a blanket...My posture was hunched, so I appeared homeless while gazing onto the streets. No one noticed me much, which was a good thing, it gave me time to think and go over the procedure of the plan...Nothing can go wrong...and if it does...there must be a hostage.

Must be young...very young...female? Little girl? No...It has to be a woman, there will be no children inside ShinRa obviously.

The messenger hopefully is getting everything prepared...they are all relying on me heavily now that I am the only who knows Midgar better than anyone else. ShinRa on the other hand...

I hate every part of this sh*t hole. My eyes closed by themselves, I told myself to relax and rest, I will need to be at optimum level for this, so I let my body press against the wall and curled into a ball just out of sight to keep myself warm from the weather and quickly drifted to a slumber.

O

"_Dad, why?"_

"_She loves me son, it isn't your place to question"_

"_I never asked for a sister"_

"_Do not question my decision boy, you've been an ass ever since she came to live here"_

"_Can't you see? She is only here because your bank account is loaded, I saw her going through your office when you were out!"_

"_I asked her to help me clean it"_

"_She's only having a baby so you can't dump her!"_

"_Watch your mouth with me! Your still too young to understand!"_

"_Dad please she's hurting us like mummy did!"_

"_She is your mother now! Go to your room and don't come out until you apologise for your insulting suggestions!"_

_By the time I came out of that room, I was different._

_...how much I hated her...those eyes daddy used to look at her with when she was born...he had never looked at me like that since he picked her up off the street when mum left us._

_I remember standing there with a pillow in my hand next to her cot...ready to get rid of her...the only thing that stopped me was the phone ringing._

_The blood...I tingled with joy...the thrill...I was free of my father forever...no longer living by his fist...under his shadow...under his blind order of the gang...only one thing left to do..._

_More blood...more insanity saturated me...being absorbed by my body...I laughed so hard...so loud...I was glad that I was rid of them both...hate and betrayal changes a person._

_But my job was still not finished...I moved out of the dark alley behind the Honeybee Inn and towards the 'home' or prison as I like to call it. I will use my bare hands to get rid of her._

_She was there sitting on the table relaxed, bags under her eyes from the restlessness of countless energy drinks littering the table. She just came back from the night club. Good. _

_She looked at me and picked up the baseball bat on the table and swung it at me swearing her lungs out, she knew what happened judging by the blood all over me. I took the hit...the b*tch..._

_Her hair was smooth and thin as I grabbed it and dragged her to the floor...her face twisted with anguish and hatred. That was the only reason why we didn't kill each other when no one looked...we both knew hatred and betrayal...what they had planned for both of us...that was our only bond...life was hard in the slums, especially for us._

_I let go...she just sat there talking and swearing at me...must be all that alcohol she had earlier...she reeked of it._

_Perhaps letting her live for now may work to my advantage._

_I spoke my plan to her...and grinned...she screamed angrily again swearing like a truck driver and instead grabbed a glass bottle smashing it on the edge of the wooden table and sung it at me like a weapon._

_This woman was crazy, just like her mother._

O

I shot up straight and groaned, my vision was distorted as my body was trying to catch up with the sudden movement. That dream...no...not a dream, just a simple memory of what seemed like a lifetime ago. Leaning against the alleys brick wall dampened my back.

Hmph...all the same in the end.

I checked my cell phone, _Oh no_, its nearly noon, I should be...should be inside ShinRa by now...waiting for the signal.

My feet got up on their own and carried me to the main street, I startled a few of the people who were casually walking by earning dirty looks, they all assumed I was a lazy homeless bum, but I disappeared around the corner quickly before anyone questioned my healthy state...the air was still so cold.

Oooo

The horror.

"Why? I don't want to go, I want to stay here and wait!" I yelled at Reno as he tried to convince me to leave Midgar, on Sephiroth's orders.

He was looking more pissed by the minute as his brow wrinkled and deepened as I yelled over and over as to how much I wanted to stay and that I had free will. It got to a point where his eyes became dark slits and the corner of his lips twitched teasing that red tattoo below his eye. For a moment I thought I could literally hear something give off a soft snap in the air.

His hand raised up and he hit me across my right cheek.

"..." I stared at him, He just...hit me.

I suddenly felt vulnerable again, I looked at me feet and held my hands against my chest and quivered. The feeling was just like DeJa Vu. Suddenly my left cheek stung and my body moved in that direction and I landed on the floor in an instant, clinging to the ground in shock at his actions.

He had just back-handed me, "Why did...?" I trembled again, peering over my shoulder to see his response with my hurt eyes.

Reno didn't seem phased by my look or his actions at all, "Snap out of it you drama queen...No body likes to see others hurt themselves, consider that you are not the only one that would be in pain" He snapped. His dark sadist nature scared me all too often as he glared down at me, almost sneering.

But I froze for a quick moment and put my head down from his line of sight and stared at his shoes and wondered at his words...Why didn't I think...He was right, I only thought of what I wanted...He was all too right...Had I considered Sephiroth'sfeelings at all in the past few days? Ever? No, I didn't think so.

He let out a big sigh from the pit of his stomach and got down on one knee and dragging me to my feet by my arm as gently as he could. "Get a few things packed as fast as you can, I'm not supposed to be here you know" His voice, apologetic.

I looked up at him with a questioning but tired expression. What was that supposed to mean?

Reno caught on quickly, "I'm supposed to be guarding ShinRa's main entrance with Rude, I'm lucky that he agreed to cover me for a few minutes"

I frowned and muttered, "How are you going to get me out then?", "I know the code through the heavy duty gate connecting ShinRa and SOLDIER...No one is supposed to go through it today but I have to for your sake so get your ass up and move!"

Sighing I wobbled rather than moved around to get my small sling bag and put some clothes, a little food, books, my purse and a few small items. Something hard contacted my hand beneath it all...it was the gun inside the holster...I slipped it in the bags front pocket just out of his sight. They all fit in the tiny thing...some things I had to leave behind.

"Is that it?" His eyebrow raised an angle.

"Yes, why?"

He looked at my small pack and then back at me with slight scrutiny, "You don't know how long you'll be away" He said, a matter-of-factly.

"I'll be back here soon, I don't need to take everything, this will finish quickly...I know it"

Oooo

"I'll be back here soon, I don't need to take everything, this will finish quickly...I know it"

It's that stupid premonition again. No, I don't believe in that sort of thing. I just want to get her out of here fast so I don't have to worry...It wasn't long ago that I felt the same thing.

She sighed and put the pack on her back, "Let's go Reno" She grabbed her coat and brushed out her delicate cotton pants and straightened her nicely fitted white blouse and we exited, she placed her key underneath the door mat with a small grin.

I should trust her instead of feeling guilty for no good reason, this will all be over quickly...it _should_ be.

Oooo

"Oi Genesis!" I called out.

He sure was taking his time, I could tell Angeal thought the same thing. The last of the infantry were set up around the perimeter of Midgar's entrance, where the attack was supposed to come from. All were carefully and strategically positioned through the wasteland and bushland...us three would be at the rear but watching from a higher point. In case we were needed.

It was nearly time. By now the gates have closed and no one should be on the streets.

When Genesis joined us we all remained comfortably silent, we didn't exchange words without meaning often, in truth there wasn't much to say right now...maybe it was the buried excitement of finally being in a combat that's worth a challenge, it's become second nature after so many years. Yes, it's just that. We were off after a few seconds to our positions just outside Midgar, Genesis took the right side, Angeal to the left, and as for me I would be at the very back overlooking the wasteland from a higher point closer to Genesis.

It was terrible, the dead silence when we walked out of the hard concrete city and onto the soft bright dirt terrain of the wasteland, it almost seemed to whisper death in our ears, every soldiers ears. While I headed to my position I did not hear anything but the breeze and the movement of the sand along with it, impressive, the recruits really have trained hard, they were all so well concealed.

We all stood there for a moment, I sat down at the edge of a very steep sloop with one hand supporting me and looked below, I could make out Angeal's small black figure and a few boots of infantrymen hiding amongst the rocks. But that was all, I scanned the horizon and a few unclear shadows along the shallow canyons.

There was absolutely nothing.

Were they not supposed to be close by? Nothing was feeling right, I was feeling suddenly ill as a fresh gush of wind hit me.

I turned over to the direction where Genesis was, he was sitting atop a large bolder a few miles away, I could just see him peering over at me with a wary set of eyes. It was obvious that he could feel_ that_ change too. Angeal was too far away for me too see his observation.

Something isn't right.

Oooo

I edged closer to the unsuspecting soldiers guarding the back entrance where they threw out trash, I had to hide in it for a moment until their attention was caught by the stone I threw.

Carefully and quietly I edged out and creped up behind him and removed my GunBlade, placing one hand on the helmet softly I thrust my blade through him and out again, he fell to the ground silently. The other turned around and gasped. I quickly leaped forward and made an attempt to grab him but he dodged me. Impressive.

But I was running out of time and simply shot him down. My weapon isn't _as_ noisy.

I cut down the door and simply walked in and headed for the long spiral stairs leading all the way up to the main floors. It was quick but the door was locked, again I smashed them down with my weapon surprising two guards on the other side. All it took was for me to grab their heads and smash them against each other to kill them...it was messy but I was in a rush.

The bottom floor was the reception area of SOLDIER, this had limited control of the outside gate, so this area is less than useless.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I answered, "Have you got it?"

It was the messenger, "It's 3942..."

I walked up to the huge door that blocked my pathway to the main stairs...barely protected. I typed in the code and the heavy glass door opened with a silent hum. But then again I was met with three more soldiers who automatically started firing at me from the second floor. So they were expecting me...

"Hmph" I tossed my phone towards them and flipped back out of view. They became unsettled as it hurled towards them, unsure as to whether or not my phone was a form of explosive device

I pulled the pin out with my teeth and tossed an _actual_ flash grenade at them stunning their senses for a moment that I needed. I ran up those stairs and slashed at them, keeping my mouth covered. As much as it seemed cowardly, I was still far behind schedule. Luckily I retrieved my phone on the way up.

"Now what?"

"Keilum, be careful here, the file says that all the major entrances and exits have a guard and a locked code in cases like this"

I rolled my eyes, not like it's effective in any way, their test tube bred SOLDIERS have made them grow complacent and careless of their security. This was too easy.

The second floor, seemed like a larger more complex and extended version of the reception area, a large board taking up the whole wall had numbers next to labelled floors. Like a map.

"Library...museum...training rooms...etc."

I climbed the stairs again and kept an ear out for any sound, but the place was completely empty, and I don't want to take my chances going any higher, there are people still here keeping things running...but I don't know where. Damn it.

On the third floor I look around, a serious of conference rooms and offices littered the place, every floor was getting larger and larger with interconnecting path and hallways.

I rummage through the papers on a desk randomly but none seem to help at all. I kept moving through the office and down the corridor in a light jog still listening out carefully for any other presence of a person, and finally there was a large elevator and I got inside it, my defences suddenly switched on when I spotted a large dent on the side where the buttons were...it seemed freshly done as the buttons gave off a random spark here and there...A ticked off SOLDIER?

Hesitantly, I pressed the mangled button for the highest floor, but it didn't moved, the slot above that very button assumed that one possessed a card key to access that floor, so I chose the second highest and the machine moved with a degree of difficulty. My phone went off again.

"What?" I said

"Ten of them guarding the floor your going into now, it has indirect connections with the workers lodge, and the outside, it's heavily guarded..." The messenger said.

Exactly how is he locating me? "How do you...?"

"Remember we designed your phone with a tracker, I have a map of ShinRa from the file we were given by Kana"

The corner of my lips twitched into a grin. That's right, Kana...the infiltrator who got too eager...Must get her out of the cell below before the operation is in full swing.

_Ding _

The elevator hummed open, automatically I let my gun loose and opened fired onto anything that moved, there wasn't much noise, and all of the soldiers went down without resistance...they had not even heard the sound of the elevator. Surprise was my main element.

"Unnecessary sir" He said through the phone, now on loud speaker and safely tucked into my pocket, saves me the hassle of holding it.

"I'm running out of time"

"You are already out of time, the signal has been given already"

I growled, "Sh*t!"

I began running through the corridors and reading various labels of the room...and finally burst into the restricted area that said, 'Control Room' I cut through the locked door and crashed into the large open office theatrically.

"More of them..." He said through the phone.

Fifteen more soldiers appeared from various posts from within the security room and let loose their guns, ten of the workers stared with bewilderment at me and attempted to duck beneath their interconnecting desks.

"Too easy..." I muttered.

I quickly dodged out of the way, my cloak receiving numerous holes from them as I shot back moving and sliding across the seemingly recently polished tiled floor. One wrong move and I would easily fall on my butt cheeks. But I won't have to move for this.

"Quickly, I can hear you from out here!"

Oh no, I removed my cloak and literally leaped onto the main centre desk and skidded along on my knees shooting them all down as I glided before falling at the end in a still hunched crouch.

"Instead of killing the gate guard like planned it's easier to open Kana's cell and the east exit from the main computer...Just follow my instruction...It wont be easy to overrun their network"

Putting my GunBlade down and pushing aside the dead workers body I stretched for a moment and listened to every word he said.

It was a pity all the workers died in the cross fire, no one can stop me now.

Oooo

"Reno what was that?" I gasped.

We were at the huge connecting gate, ready to enter ShinRa when we heard the faint but obvious sounds of high powered gunfire, it came from a ShinRa soldiers weapon, they usually had more high powered weapons.

The dread hit me hard, I was so afraid, "So the fight has finally started" I stuttered, sulking.

I looked at Reno, he stood there, gritting his teeth in a stiff posture, eyes fixed onto the hallway leading to the flight of stairs connecting every floor in SOLDIER in one way or another.

"That isn't from the outside...Sophie"

I flinched, What? He sounded so angry.

"That's...That...is..." He trembled with such resentment in his eyes as he continuously scowled.

And then the red colour of the lights on the huge complex keypad beside the gate suddenly flashed and shone an orange colour.

"Reno!"

"Wha- OH!" He jumped and stared at the lights in revelations and snatched out his phone quickly swearing his heart out, "Rude! Tell Tsung quick, we got an override from the security room...I understand what these b*stards are doing now!"

There was a pause and sudden shouting on the other end, "What's going on Reno?" My heart was racing, something has gone terribly wrong, but what?

"I don't care, I'll be dealt with later, but it's orange...these b*stards are controlling everything in this sector right now!"

Suddenly, it could clearly be heard through the thin steel of the structure connecting both companies together...the far east exit...leading to the SOLDIER barracks creaked open. Softly, smoothly but chillingly.

"No...Sh*T!"

He slammed his fist against the wall as I flinched, trembling...it was all so clear now...the sound told me what I needed to know...but I did not want to believe it. Only a small piece of the puzzle unwounded itself in my brain quickly connecting what Reno had said...But there was more that I needed to solve and fast.

"Have they...?" I whispered to him.

"Get word out fast Rude, please, if they got to that room already then we're the only-" He glanced at me, but he was too late. I knew what he was going to say, I turned pale. "It's my fault, I'll do what I can here...No, I won't Rude" He sighed and then turned off his phone.

Reno looked at it for a moment and simply put it in his pocket and got out his Electromagnetic Rode and activated it. "I'm sorry girl...I won't be opening the gate...I can't"

He took my wrist and lead me to the opposite direction, "What's going on?" I tugged and he paused and looked at me.

"I'm taking you back to your room, lock yourself in and hide in your bathroom or something and don't let anyone in!" He continued towing me along to the main stairs, he paused and looked around, poised for action, looking above and below. Swiftly he dragged me above.

"I'm not stupid...they outsmarted us haven't they?" I yelled out purposely.

"SSSH!" He retorted.

The water works turned on and they poured out, I'm scared, so scared...I don't want someone to get hurt..., "They got in didn't they? They have control now am I right? Have they already lost outside!"

I yelled out, "Why?" I collapsed to my feet and cried. Are they all dead? Outside? Have they all been defeated already? It wasn't even afternoon yet...only a few more minutes...Were they that powerful! My heart skipped a beat and ached, a sudden thought made me feel so sick...so hurt. Is he dead? Is...Sephiroth dead...? No he couldn't be, because he promised me...he promised...He can't.

"Sh*t Sophie...don't cry" Was all he could say.

He carried me out of the corridor and into a dark corner against a door that would conceal us.

"Tell me he's okay...please" I whimpered...I probably looked so pathetic. Such a bad example.

He sighed and didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sure he's fine...I'm sure they are all fine"

Oooo

"Kana..."

She entered the room, her hair was slightly ruffled loose in the hair band indicating that she had full on sprinted to get here the moment her cell door opened...Just as we planned. How she got here within a few minutes was beyond me...a reason why I had taken her into my little army. She lowered her eyes to the ground in both shame and respect whilst stepping over the body of a soldier behind me.

"Sir..." She whispered.

I just turned back to the computer.

"Look around and find a suitable hostage, the first woman you see...and finish your job right now..."

She nodded, "But sir...how do I find _her_...?"

My hand twitched on the computer, had she been using her brain at all?

"Use your brain, workers either evacuate to their homes or stay put in the lodges below...There is no place for _her_ to go...she is probably there right now..." I muttered.

She nodded and walked back across the room to leave.

I turned, "And one more thing Kana..."

She paused, waiting for me.

"Be quick...don't hesitate..."

NOTE::: An extra long chapter to make up for the weeks that I had missed out purely because I went to SUPANOVA, Oh yer I have no idea when the art will be out because my photoshop got erased :(

Song for this chapter: Move by Thousand Foot Crutch.


	19. Chapter 19

Falling Down

Nightmare

Previously

"Be quick...don't hesitate..."

Now

They waited.

"Go" He whispered to the eager boy beside him.

He jumped out silently and ran as fast as he could up behind the soldier who was trying to figure out why the gate was opening. In one movement the boy slashed the unsuspecting soldier across the back with his katana sending streams of blood onto the path. He turned towards the large group of fifty independent Wutai guerillas and nodded, the pathway was clear.

All of them hesitated for a moment, the next batch of ShinRa soldiers were not far off, it would take them a few minutes to notice what had happened. They looked left and right and up and down before sprinting inside, two stayed at the entrance ensuring all of them had got in safely, and as the last soldier entered they too followed suit within the barracks of SOLDIER with no casualty.

The cloaked figure was at the lead, the messenger, he paused for a moment to listen to the surroundings, the whole squad stopped as well. There was no sound.

"They are still momentarily oblivious, let's keep moving..."

All of the soldiers withdrew their array of weapons as they neared the secondary gate to the inside on the building, the messenger raised his hand for them to stop moving as he walked forward and withdrew his weapon, a long spear with two elongated tips at each end and a leather grip in the middle. He approached the gate as it slowly creaked open automatically, he eyed the keypad as it shone an orange...the takeover was complete.

As the door opened he slide in and thrusted his weapon forwards and it met with the temple of a woman. She froze with her side towards him and slowly she faced him.

"...Kana?" He said, slightly taken aback.

She visibly relaxed and grinned, "I thought it would have been best to meet you all here...there is no one inside beside me and _him_ as far as I can see"

He sighed, he knew who she meant obviously, "Good", quickly handing her a folder from his small pack over to Kana. She blinked, "We have extracted all that we needed, return the folder so they don't suspect a thing", He turned back to his waiting troops

"Listen, we only have fifty of us against hundreds of soldiers out there...every entrance and exit must be locked, ten of you come with me to make sure no one is left...the specially trained will go with Kana...the rest of you go to the main entrance and shoot them all down from above...raid the weapons floor if you must...just get rid of them, you have all the weapons and high ground advantage...and commence penetrating ShinRa...Go!"

They all scattered, all of the guerillas knew their role.

Oooo

"Calm down Sophie, keep silent" I panted while half dragging half carrying Sophie to a more comdortable darker corner.

She shook rather violently as we heard a few screams from the floors below. We heard one every few minutes that we stood there hiding. As much as I would have helped...when I leaned over the railing I realised how outnumbered I was...Being myself I would have taken them out one by one with stealth...but I could not just leave Sophie in her state, so I have no choice but to hide with her.

There were twenty of them...a few stray scientists who were still here were chased like game, they laughed as they literally slashed at them as they begged for mercy at their feet...we heard their cries loud and clear. Those scientists should not have been here...they would either be in Midgar or locked inside their laboratory...

"Sssh" I whispered to her as gently as I could. We huddled in the corner of the passageway that had a clear view of the staircase leading to this level and a quick escape route beside it through the fire escape and next to an elevator. Their footsteps grew louder and louder...They moved incredibly fast, almost reptilian.

She breathed, "Reno...Are...they?"

What is she on about? "They won't find us" I looked around...We just had to be one floor below the apartments...they would clearly see us if we climbed the stairs...they would hear us if we used the elevator...Another scream. So that's it, they are cleaning out each floor of any people who could stop them. I wonder if my co-workers have realised that I had sneaked off.

"Stay here..." I whispered. She grabbed my shirt, "Where are you going?" She quivered.

"I'm just looking..."

I crawled along the ground and peered over the railings to view the five floors below...My eyes weren't lying as I counted twenty again...No...twenty one...The last one was a woman, with a nice tight ass too...She leaned against the railings looking below as the two soldiers behind seemed to be dragging something wrapped in one of the office rugs towards her. Her face was twisted in arrogance and boredom as she eyed the floors below. I can imagine her exactly how I would want her...Yum...red silk...yes...I could sink my teeth into that...it seemed to be asking to be freed from its tight bondage that is her white blouse, way too small for her size-

"Reno..."

My fantasy was over, "What?"

"I can hear it..." She began sobbing as quietly as she could, curling up into a ball as I looked over my shoulder, she shuddered every time she gasped. When I listened I knew what she meant.

Looking over they emptied the rug revealing an elderly office woman with her hair in a messy bun crying and wailing as they dragged her to the tight ass woman, they dropped her at her feet, I leaned closer to hear as she spoke.

"Tell me...have you seen this person..." She turned from the railing and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with a coloured image that I just missed seeing and shoved it in the woman's face. My hand turned to a fist.

"N-No please! I have never seen her, p-please let me go, I-I'll do anything!" The old woman was pitiful in her tears, begging for mercy.

The woman leaned on one knee and stared at the lady for a moment, I couldn't see her face with her back towards me, but the horrified expression that crossed the poor woman's face was enough to tell me her fate.

She stood up and leaned against the railing again, "You...are lying...so therefore your life is expendable as a hostage..." Her body turned to one of the soldiers, a very young kid, "Get rid of her...don't hesitate"

The old woman cried, I flinched, so they are looking for a hostage? A bargaining chip...But why did the woman lie? It was obvious that she wouldn't die if she told them what they wanted...I guess workers of SOLDIER feel as much comrade ship within their group as I did with my co-workers.

But that means they are looking for someone...'valuable'.

The younger boy hesitated but nobody noticed, so he dragged the woman by the arm out of my view...he carried a gun.

I crept back over to Sophie and hugged her to me against the wall, covering her ears and eyes.

I too closed my eyes and tried not to the listen, and then there was a piercing scream that echoed across the entire building...quickly cut off by a single muffled shot.

Damn it...Just damn it all, yo.

Oooo

My phone gave off a ring this time, I picked it up.

"What?"

There was a sudden silence at the other end.

"Pulse...you picked up..." The fellow soldier was stunned. It was true, I never really do answer the phone often.

"What is it?"

"We were ordered to attack their army below, we request that the cannons begin firing"

I immediately stood up, What? "That is not how we are doing this!"

The soldier quickly lost his cool composure and became nervous, "W-We were ordered to-"

"You'll all be killed the moment they find out what's happening, none of you are fit enough to take on a even a 2nd class, let alone a 1st"

"B-But sir"

"I said no! Pull back from the main gate right now, raid the weapons floor and head to the ShinRa connection right now! This is wasting too much time"

I literally trembled in such annoyance, "Y-Yes S-Sir!" He said and cut off the line.

I looked at my phone and hissed, pushing it in my pocket and began examining the security footage. There were countless cameras everywhere showing everything.

What's this?

It was Kana with her group, they left a small trail of bodies behind them, the blood from the victims stained the tiled marble floor...these cameras had such high quality I could see every detail.

What a fool! Those outside would eventually hear what is going on if she keeps shooting down any survivors.

This is all getting out of hand...must I do everything around here?

I jump back on the seat and guided myself to the controls of the gate, after just the press of the button all of the major gates...the entrances and exits... were securely locked from the inside.

That was when the computer was requesting 3 video calls. I grinned, so they were onto me already...oh well. The calls were accepted.

In three large screens around the room three different faces faded into view, one woman and two older men with ticked off faces but kept professional composure appeared in a live video feed, all of them opened their mouths to speak but they closed immediately when they spotted the bodies littering the security room...their expressions turn to horror and then to apprehension.

I gave off an exaggerated sigh, resting my feet on the desk with my hands behind my head and gazed at the screens that took up the huge wall.

"W-Whats going on?" The man in the middle asked, he was clearly enraged with the sight of it all...they all realised what had just happened.

I grinned, "I had a feeling this organisation wasn't being controlled by just _one_ room...so there are three more points...too bad I just had to capture the main one...What a disappointing security system"

There was a silence by all three of them, this time the woman spoke, she seemed to be just as brave as the two old geezers.

"What are your demands rogue soldier?"

I sat there in silence for a minute, and then I spoke, "_Total destruction of ShinRa_...My group and I's motives are slightly different to that of the rest of the other Wutai rebells...They don't dare do the things I dared them too...So I end up leading my own pack"

"We refuse your demands, I will give you this last chance to surrender"

I scoffed, "Pitiful...you all are"

"Very well then young man, we _will_ exterminate you...whatever it takes"

The woman has more guts than the men did, they remained silent, puzzled, nodding along with everything she said through grit teeth and a glare.

My eyes rolled, "With every death of my soldiers one of your own within this building will die"

She cringed the tinniest fraction, "So be it..."

I eyed her, she had to be bluffing, "Harsh world isn't it...especially this sh*t hole supposedly being ShinRa's symbol of prosperity..."

I hit the button that switched off the video call and spun around once in my chair checking out the cameras. I suddenly remembered what I could potentially do...my hand hovered over the small button that released the heavy lock of the ShinRa connection. And I slammed my hand on it.

My eye strayed to a strange scene in one of the cameras.

Huh?

In the far shot I could see something black crouching in a dark corner, I looked closer, long red hair outlined the male figures back, and a smaller being was within his arms, her long dark caramel hair outlined her silhouette and the scene was clear...two survivors huddling for protection...young ones.

I chuckled and flipped open my phone noting the location of the camera.

"Kana?"

"Yes sir?" She responded.

"You owe me so much, but you have two potential hostages...on the ShinRa connection floor...have you finished your job yet?"

She was silent on the other end.

I hung up, I knew what she meant. This caused me to be less than unpleased.

As I leaned forwards I played around with the controls and zoomed into the huddled figures by the same camera...and saw their faces.

_My heart skipped a beat and into my throat in revulsion._

I immediately stood up, picked up my GunBlade and bolted out of the door.

On the negative side Kana will be killed if she encounters _this_ insane piece of work alone...On the bright side...her final job will come to her...there is no need to keep looking any more.

Keep trying to hide Sophie...You will be found.


	20. Chapter 20

Falling Down

Chase

Previously

"Keep trying to hide Sophie...You will be found..."

Now

"R-Reno...Please ...Can we get out of here...I can't take this..."

I sighed, "B*tch you should have listened to your _boyfriend_ and left before afternoon like everyone else while you had the chance"

She didn't respond, she just quietly sobbed into my shirt.

"I-It's my fault too, for waiting until nobody was around...to get you out of here I mean"

She was still very quiet.

I really was sorry, if I had gotten there earlier we would all be safer now, I'd have Rude to back me up and she would be out of Midgar...and my neck will not be under her crazy 1st class boyfriends sword...

"Okay, let's get out of here, yo"

We stood up, she still held onto me and my arm was around her waist to keep her up and so I could use my other hand to move around.

We moved in unison towards the staircase very slowly, we reached the rails first and I peered over very slightly, the woman was there with her phone against her ear...and then...

She paused for a moment...my blood ran ice...Her cold eyes literally pierced through my own as she looked up towards me...those were some heartless eyes...sh*t.

My lips turned to a sneer...we were caught.

And in an instant she began running.

"Move Sophie move!" I yelled literally dragging her towards the elevator, "Reno what's going on?"

"They saw us!" I pressed the button a thousand times for it to finally slide open. The footsteps were growing louder against the floor every second, like a tsunami heading towards us. They were doing it again, moving like a lizard on steroids.

I tossed her inside using my body weight and paused...wait...I ran out towards the connection gate and got out my weapon, if it was electric based and the system was being overridden then there might be a different motive.

I was right when the deadbolt locks were starting to automatically loosen. We could slip in and escape...but they would follow and there is no way I can manually close the door by myself or even with Sophie.

Basically I smashed the keypad and pulled out the wires until the light stopped flashing orange and the unlocking stopped halfway. Now they will have to open this gate by hand. I ran back to the elevator and punched the button so we could get to the apartment floor. The elevator slide closed, and my breathing increased as the footsteps reached the third floor below us.

"Oh my goodness!"

I held her against me, she just had to shut up or I will lose it and throw myself off the edge...but...that...was it...

The machine flew to the destination we needed and when it opened we dragged each other out and we ran to her apartment.

"Reno we can't hide in my apartment...they will find us for sure" She said.

She was loosing it too, her nerve, it was obvious...but we got there and I threw the mat away and jammed the key to the slot and it opened, we ran in and slammed the door locking it with all it's possible devices in a mad rush.

And then we headed towards the window, "No Reno...its _more_ than a hundred foot drop onto the disk!"

I let her go and she slide to her knees, my hands tore off the very weak locks and the window flung out and I jumped out of the window.

She screamed, "AARGGH!"

My head appeared from the window sill, "SSH! Come on..." I said.

Sophie stared at me with wide eyes and ran towards me and leaned over to look below in amazement. It was very windy.

"I'm standing on a ledge, we can walk towards the main roof, we can eventually reach another window and climb in or we can go all the way to the gate and get off from there...just hurry up!"

She didn't consider it a second time and quickly climbed out the window, I carefully helped her out trying not to let my hand slip to any place inappropriate.

I let her in the lead and our hands were pressed against the cold hard metal for some sort of support, and we edged across trying not to look down at the more than fatal drop.

"I-I'm scared" She whimpered, "It's okay, just keep moving and don't look down"

Our feet barely fit the width of the ledge, just one unbalanced person would fall all the way down.

Even I looked down and felt like this was not worth the effort, but she had to be safe...I am the only thing standing between her life and death right now...

Please...I need help from above here...Hurry up SOLDIER, put your asses to good use now.

Oooo

I stood up, Genesis and Angeal stood right beside me as we spent our last few minutes looking over the horizon, listening to the young soldiers report.

"...Wutai wants us to withdraw our troops or they will take it as a threat and attack..."

Funny...Wutai troops were supposed to be attacking us right _now_...

Angeal grunted, "It sounds as if they have nothing to do with the ones who are supposed to be attacking...this group is working independently from the rest..."

"...Where are they now then...I can only think of one place..."

I stiffened at what Genesis had just suggested so calmly, unwillingly my eyes travelled … slowly ...across the dirt...past the main gate and to the ShinRa building...

"It can't be..." I gritted through my teeth...Not possible.

Genesis sighed and got out his sword and began walking towards the main gate, he took out his phone and spoke to the team in one of the security rooms overlooking the entire field. After a few minutes he shut off his phone and beckoned us over.

"Well, looks like they can't open the gate..."

My heart literally raced for once in so many years...Please...don't let this happen...not now...

"Why...?" Angeal asked, tensed up, removing his sword, but not his real one.

Genesis smirked, seemingly displeased and excited, "The entire team in the main controls room including the guards have been killed...By just one slippery kid, Lazard was in charge of that very area"

One kid? Entire controls room? Sophie...are you okay?That sector is where she lives.

I glanced at my phone in my hand...there was not a single message or missed call by the Turk..._Why_ did I trust him?

My grip on my sword tightened, I fumed, taking big strides towards the main gate.

I raised Masamune and brought it down with as much force as I could...My sheer wrath was enough.

_Boom!_

Everything close by gave off a small tremor. No shards hit us or anything or anyone else...hopefully.

The entire gate and it's hinges along with part of the wall were completely destroyed leaving a huge opening...The barracks were in front me...and so was the entrance.

The young soldier who read out the report fell to his knees in shock as Angeal protested, "Don't you dare move Sephiroth!"

No...I won't let anyone stop me...I will_ not_ lose her...She'll die if no one is there to defend her from...that...kid...

I ran towards the entrance with everything I had.

"I said stop!"

Genesis, stepped back out of my way, he knew better. And suddenly Angeal appeared in front of me and grabbed me, using my momentum he swung me around and threw my being as hard as he could against the ground.

That was it.

My nerves cracked.

I'll kill anyone...even Angeal, now that he is in my way.

I got up quickly and forced Masamune right into him, he flinched and frowned. I was quicker...or was it that he let me?

"If you burst right in there without thinking...you have no hope of rescuing _her_...Think, my friend, They are _very _cunning"

...

I quickly removed my sword from him, he coughed and wobbled clutching his wound at the same time, I placed my hand on his shoulder...he stood for a moment and raised his hand telling me he didn't need help, Genesis was chuckling at me.

Finally he stood up, "I'll be fine, it's stopped bleeding"

I looked away, shamed.

"Alright, boy come here"

The poor soldier boy was still gaping when he heard Angeal call him, he quickly stood up and stumbled all the way over to where we stood standing at attention and eye balling me in awe through his helmet.

Genesis sighed and walked closer.

Angeal spoke, "Here, is what we are going to do..."

Oooo

"Come on Sophie...keep moving we are almost there..."

She sobbed again, heights were never her thing.

"I-I can not k-keep going!"

I was beginning to lose it, "You came this far! How can you stop now!"

Sophie trembled again, I was worrying now, one slip and she would fall all the way to her death...not even I would be able to find her body if she does, "Come on, we are nearly there...just a few more steps"

There was a loud gasp as she collected herself together but still whimpering and kept on walking regardless, we kept our eyes set on a larger window that was wide open...When I looked back it seemed as if they hadn't found us yet so I tried to hurry...They will check all the rooms and soon find an open window screaming 'They went this way!' Hopefully we would be in a different location by the time they do.

"You are doing great...just a little further-"

"I am not stupid I_ know_!"

I paused...well...looks like she cracked.

Oooo

"Where did they go?" I hissed, spinning my head right and left at the large hallway of fancy doors.

_He_ stood in front of me and pointed. Pulse's messenger...Morpheus.

It was strange, "Morpheus how can you be sure?" He looked at me with those grey eyes, "The doormat has been flung from it's position Kana, it is different to every other room, all neatly left...they are probably hiding in there...although I doubt it"

The strange character he had. Fine. I beckoned my group over as I walked along to the door...I noticed that I was not being followed.

"What's the deal Morpheus?"

He sighed, "Kana...that job is yours alone, we have a different role that must be carried out now...they are moving...the front entrance has already been destroyed by their SOLDIER if you did not hear"

It was? And I did not hear it. Regardless he was right, "Fine, I'll return this, kill a girl and bring a hostage"

I twisted the doorknob but it did not open.

Morpheus nodded and turned away with the entire unit that crowded the hall, they left for ShinRas connection. "Kana, they will not leave it unlocked, obviously"

I raised my middle finger at him as I took a few steps back, pressing my back against the adjacent door. My eyes focused, finding the centre point of the door. Then I sprinted a few steps forward and leaped, kicking in the middle.

The door completely smashed and caved in as I skidded to a stop in the middle of the room.

My senses were at their peek, the last of the doors debris feel to the carpeted floor. This place looked nice and tidy, I strolled over to a bedside table and casually opened the drawer, inside was a single photograph stand, but it faced downwards as if someone didn't want to see it.

I lifted it up curiously to see what this person was hiding, assuming this was their room.

I stiffened.

_Is this...?_

It...was _him_...however much more younger without his hair dyed...he was more plumper than he is now. He didn't smile but the female next to him had a small grin, hopeful.

This girl...was my target...what relation _exactly_ did she have with...Pulse?

I heard someone cry out and I spun around, my eyes locked onto the open window with a half ripped curtain and then to the broken lock on the floor.

How obvious.

I ran and peered out of the window below, no, he didn't jump, that man with the green eyes who had a nerve to scowl at me when I saw him. My eyes travelled on the ledge and squinted when the wind picked up.

A pair of green frustrated eyes met my own, we locked onto each other sending inner threats. So there he was.

"Found you..." I murmured.

There was no time to lose, I got out my gun and aimed it at him.

He muttered, "Sophie, get in!"

Huh? I looked passed him, but he was trying to conceal another person from my view using his body, but I saw a glimpse of her...the young girl with caramel hair...the one in the photograph.

_She_ are not escaping me this time!

I pulled the trigger twice and missed. Instead it just passed the man's face narrowly missing his noes.

"Get in!" He yelled out as the girl disappeared from my view a large distance from where I was through yet another window.

"Damn it!"

I held the gun in my mouth and quickly got onto the ledge sidestepping carefully after them, I had to be quick or I would lose them as fast as I found them.

Being fast and unusually agile was helpful, I was only a few more steps away from him, when I was closer I aimed my gun and shot again.

He tilted backwards just in time to dodge my bullet. Incredible. He did not even fall.

"Reno hurry! I'm in" Came a voice I recognised. That girl must die.

I grabbed his arm just as he grabbed mine with the gun, he forced my arm upwards and pulled the trigger but I missed.

"Argh! Let go!" I spat out.

The shots continued to fire in the air, hitting nothing but the metal frame to ricochet dangerously, we battled for control over each other with agility, our arm tensed up and tilted left and then right closer to our faces, strain was visible as a bead of sweat formed in the exact same spot on our faces, just above our eyes.

"Gah!" He suddenly tried to push me off, but I threw myself back onto the ledge.

I had enough of this little game, I raised me knee and pushed it right into his abdomen, he gasped and clutched the area as a reflex keeping one hand on the metal frame.

That was all I needed, I aimed the gun right between his eyes.

"Damnit" He muttered, eyeing the barrel of my gun in surprise.

I opened my mouth and whispered a little something for him.

_Bang!_

Oooo

On the third kick the cramped storage room door flung open and I fell onto the cold ground, my pack landing next to me.

_Bang!_

_What? _

"R-Reno?" I called out, panting. Did he get her? The sudden sight of that woman who was supposed to be in the cell and long forgotten was a fresh kick in the stomach. I nearly fell over the ledge on panic when she had came into sight.

"Are you alright Reno?" I whispered.

I was still on the ground, starring at the narrow window into the dark grey sky that did little to illuminate the storage room, or anything else around me.

There was just an eerie silence that answered me, the occasional whisp of wind threw me on edge. My heart was thumping against my chest painfully the more seconds passed in silence.

Foot steps sliding over the ledge broke the silence and I felt relieved as a dark figure crouched on the window sill and gently leaped onto the ground landing in a small crouch. I knew he would be alright, I couldn't see him but Reno stood up...he was much smaller than I remembered-

_-No...That isn't Reno._

"R...Reno...is that..." I gasped.

Slowly I crawled backwards using my feet and legs, I was suddenly petrified as the figures silhouette and black eyes almost shone against the shadows.

"W-What have you done?" I yelled out, still crawling backwards ever so slowly, I tried to see behind her, but my instinct told me Reno was not coming.

That woman, K-Kana, she panted and walked out of the dark storage room limping and clutching her arm that held a small gun. Not once did her eyes leave mine.

She spoke, "He isn't coming back, that I can assure you" She raised her seemingly injured arm and pointed the gun right at me, she still breathed hard, trying to catch her breath.

I had to buy some time, "W-Why me?"

Kana blinked once, "You are the only one who can really stop our efforts, removing you was made my top priority"

"I...I can't do anything, how can I possibly stop you?"

Kana coughed and spat a bit of blood out into the floor and breathed harder. She moved her hand to her back and pulled something out tossing it at my feet, it was rolled up to fit into her back pocket but it slowly opened flat on the floor.

It was a folder.

"Pick it up" She huffed.

I crawled towards it and picked it up with shaky hands and read its title.

….S...Was the only letter I was willing enough to remember.

"You?"

I can't believe it...this is the very file that I had been _searching_ for...Out of all them she just _had_ to take this one..._This_ file...The only one that could _possibly_ be used to bring ShinRa and SOLDIER down...No wonder they had penetrated SOLDIER so easily...I understand what they want to do now. My puzzle was nearly solved.

"What do you want me to do, this file can give you everything?"

She grinned, but winced in pain as her arm trembled. "You will go to the directors office a-and put the folder back"

I held the folder too tightly and got to my feet, my pack on my back. Without a word I turned and headed out of this large empty room, I wasn't _not_ scared...in fact...I was perspiring a lot. The feeling of knowing that a gun was pointing at me where ever I went is haunting.

_Reno_, are you still alive?


	21. Chapter 21

Falling Down

_Where did you go?_

Previously

_Reno_, are you still alive?

Now

He paused, Genesis placed his hand on the eastern gate and applied a bit of pressure. Closed and locked...how unfortunate, he thought.

With a sigh he raised one arm for his hundred man soldier unit to take a few steps back.

"What a bother..."

And then with the other he ran his hand over the rune like inscription on the weapon and it instantly illuminated and glowed a bright red. With just one heavy swing it released a huge wave of red energy strategically hitting the giant locks of the gate, they flung off and the eastern gate slowly creaked open.

He sighed, still waiting for the thrill to kick in, but it wasn't there...not yet. And without a word he took off leading his fairly large unit within the familiar training barracks.

In the distance he heard a similar sound of the western gate open, but with more fluidity like it was ordered to open in the control room

Trust Angeal to do things very neatly. And as for the main gate...well...that would have to be completely replaced thanks to his friend.

And finally with a few heavy blows to the main door it came crashing down shattering glass in all directions inside, the men literally poured into SOLDIER, ready to reclaim what was theirs. They all ran in as many directions possible down hallways up stairs taking left and right turns. Swords and guns drawn.

Genesis stood calmly in the middle looking around and listening very carefully tuning out the voices of his men and the mayhem, the element of surprise was already taken from them, no longer useful. He looked up and eyed the marble white staircase almost reaching the very top.

That is where they would have gone. The alarms system had not gone off because nothing was being entered forcefully.

"...Hmm..."

The sounds grew louder as the other third of Angeal's group stormed the whole place from the west, he caught up with Genesis and folded his arms.

"...How did they get the set of codes...it worries me..."

So he had understood why the alarms have not gone off as well. There was only one reason.

"The attacking group are supposedly Wutai...That woman who was captured earlier...also Wutai...she probably got information on the system..." He said, making sound like common knowledge.

Angeal headed for the stairs, "There are only two people who have knowledge or access to that sort of information"

Genesis sighed, "Lazard and ShinRa..."

Then the last batch of soldiers poured into the area like ants to a piece of cake, of course, their leader was gone.

"Tsch...What _is_ it with him..." He grunted.

"You have yet to understand what love feels like Genesis..."

Genesis gave off a slight eye-roll behind his more sensible friends back, "Now what?" He said, getting bored. Angeal breathed in and out, he was sure that his friend had not listened to his 'game plan'.

"It is up to us to eliminate their troops, Sephiroth called tabs on the leader...the kid with crazy strength..."

Genesis jealously muttered under his breath, "Obviously"

"And you know what that requires" Angeal's tone was almost patronising Genesis, "What?"

"Seperating them"

"...Oh...Full frontal attack on sight...perfect, as if they aren't going to expect that"

"We don't many options Genesis, they are on our turf now"

Perhaps it was not going to be as boring as he had anticipated. Genesis surged forward up the stairs, his phone to his ear to hopeful of getting camera feeds on the whereabouts of the intruders.

Angeal on the other hand, headed towards the control room to try and order out this chaos properly, phone in hand.

Oooo

"Aaah!"

"I said hurry up!" Kana forced the barrel of the gun harder against my ribs, I tried not to cry but it was bruising up quickly. Her hand was clutching my throat but it was a weak grip, she winced every time I moved against her.

"Here, we turn this way..." I was breathing harder, I found the path that lead to Lazards main office...the one where the file was taken, "You sure!" She forced it in so hard that I screamed. We both did...our voices eerily echoed down the dim pathway.

We both toppled onto our knees, the pain we were both experiencing was excruciating, but I guess the injury she got from fighting Reno was very serious. She gritted her teeth, moaning out desperately clutching her arm and then her shoulder, her eyes were screwed shut as her gun slipped out of her hand.

This was my chance...But...I would never wish the worst of pain onto others...It just wasn't my nature...

Well...not any more it wasn't...

I heard a sound...no, _sounds_ coming from below. I had no idea what it was, but it got louder, the sound of running.

Oh no...her group?

"D-Don't move..."

I gasped and turned around, she was getting up, seemed to have recovered from the episode and now was stumbling towards me with her gun and a hand wide open like a talon, ready to seize me again.

Her hand snagged my hair, I gasped and clutched her wrist trying to free myself "GET UP!" She growled and began to drag me to my feet, I squealed, she still had a lot of strength in her to lift me completely against my will. Her gun was back where it was before, against my bruised ribs, "MOVE!"

We were moving again, most if not all the electricity was gone, only the emergency lights illuminated our pathway deep within SOLDIER, it was frightening and dim not knowing what's beyond a few footsteps.

My thoughts turned back to Reno...and the fact that it wasn't him that came back through that window...

Oooo

"What's going on here?" Morpheus's solid loud voice boomed over the two bickering soldiers.

"He didn't want to ready those cannons...It was orders, I had no other choice but to follow!"

He raised an eyebrow and walked fluidly up to the trembling boy, "Pulse himself gave orders for you not to attack those on the outside and come _here_?"

The boy nodded, still trembling beneath his helmet. Seymour grunted and returned to the head of the group and looked back...all of them were here now...His, Kana's and the 'specially trained', the ones who were taught to deal with the fighting style of a Turk.

It was crowded, the soldier who argued with the boy about whether or not to carry an offensive against SOLDIER would have to be disciplined later...Now that they decided not to...To Morpheus, if they had a little less soldiers their load would be lighter, easier to manage...Not to mention the other lot would provide a decoy. But things had not exactly gone according to_ his_ plan.

He raised his hand in silence, everyone paused, he beckoned them to listen, a single pair of footsteps could be heard rushing towards them from above travelling with uncanny movement along the marble stairs jumping over rails and whipping the air...it was _him_. They all knew it, most if not all tingled with fear and excitement, their boss was going to meet up with them and not many have even seen him.

But turning their attention away Morpheus pointed below and the blood lust and thrill engorged their little hearts as the very faint and muffled sound of the SOLDIER army filled the reception area and bottom floor...Mako certainly did wonders for their hearing since they were over fifty floors above ground.

He grinned, "It is time...remove!" Without question all of the soldiers took off their packs and began pulling out small packages the size of a shoe box, opened them pulled out a their devices. Then the groups divided themselves again and scattered to one floor above and below. Just like they did when they trained.

Morpheus grinned, the plan was very good, devised by 'Pulse' himself, even he said it wasn't that 'great'. He shook his head, he had great respect for him...his friend.

The footsteps grew louder from above as the soldiers and Pulse were rushing about setting up their...

Their nasty little trap...

Oooo

I was close now, I could hear the racket of the rogue soldiers moving about, doing something, the sounds of faint tapping noises grew a little louder, like they were nailing something securely to the ground.

What are they doing? Surely our presence was know by now...but they had no idea I was already there. Good...

Passing bodies through the area was expected, but I soon found myself checking their identities for my own sake...silently hoping that none of the victims had been _her_.

The Turk...had still not sent me _anything_ but I was convinced that something had gone wrong and that they were still in here.

Just..._Hold_ on...A little bit longer...

Oooo

"Ow!"

"Move..."

Kana's voice was growing more coarse, her breathing was so heavy that she barely spoke by the time we go to Lazard's office. And of course she pushed my inside, aiming the gun at me while I opened the cabinet.

I glanced over at her and then back again at the file, my finger skimmed through the labels to find where it belonged.

"H...I...J...K...L...M..." The alphabetised sections were huge but it's rightful place wasn't there.

Closing it I kneeled and opened the bottom cabinet, "Q...R...S..."

There it was, I carefully placed the file back into it's section and closed it as slowly and carefully as I could, trying to prolong my fate that was advertised in Kana's sharp eyes.

How silly I was not to think of it earlier...She had taken the, '_Security file: ShinRa & SOLDIER'_ all along...

I stood up again looking down at my feet, "Get out..." Kana barely whispered through her laboured breathing.

My teeth clenched as I walked out and onto the hallway, "K-Keep...moving"

My feet took the steep, one by one, ever so slowly, I knew she wasn't following me. My heart pounded painfully and my throat grew thick.

"Stop...Turn"

I stopped, letting my tears pour over my red stained cheeks, I tried to breath slowly and quietly to stop breaking down completely, and I turned around and looked her in the eye.

She aimed the gun at me with difficulty.

I was now choking to breath, shaking. I don't want to die...There were _still_ things I wanted to say...things I _needed_ to say...things I needed to _do_.

Whatever Reno had done to Kana was working, "Aahh!" she collapsed on her knees, her face was pain stricken and she sweated heavily, desperately trying to breath. She shuffled closer to me, still trying to hold the gun.

No, I won't let you kill me.

Still crying and shaking my unsteady hand jolted and fondled with the zipper of the front pocket of my small pack and opened it, pulling out my gun from the holster. But I simply pulled off my bag and tossed it against the office door. I had the courage to aim it at her head.

"T-Turn around!" I ordered with a unsteady voice.

She looked up, and was shocked, but it quickly disappeared to a sneer. "Go ahead, let me be your first kill!" She yelled out. The pain must be driving her crazy.

"You are still a little girl! you don't have the dark heart to kill me!"

I froze, my fear, instinct to flee, all disappeared.

"You are lucky that heart had disappeared long ago"

I walked forward with my gun still pointed at her, and then I kicked her own weapon from her hand. And in that exact second I ran.

Ran as fast as I possibly could.

_Bang! Bang!_

I took all the corners, unexpected turns and short cuts through offices as much as I could to avoid getting shot, tripping, falling and throwing myself anywhere that was open.

And then, I was completely lost.

Oooo

A lizard? A Monkey? It was hard to describe the way he moved when he came into sight. Perhaps the best way would be that he moved gracefully, but the power and agility also aided him as he clung to the edge of the railing to flip and land in front of me. Keilum.

I grinned, "Great to see your unharmed" I said.

"I too...Morpheus" He said in his deep, but young voice.

It was clear that he was angry with me, for ordering his batch to attack instead of setting up the next stage of our plan. For a moment the boys all around us froze and stared at him...Pulse, as they know him by.

It was either me or him, but he seemed to have grown a bit since I had last seen him when he was injured in that alleyway...He was indeed very tall but incredibly lean, his skin was a creamy pale, and his shinning crystal green eyes...well...It was up to me to keep the females of the group away from his room back at the base. He was a stiff one in the metaphorical sense when I first met him...he had a caramel coloured hair back then, but now it was more an ash black as I see it but naturally spiked backwards with a few locks spiking out the front to the side.

I sighed, on the negative side, he had one hell of a temper, not to mention his eating and drinking habit. Sheesh.

"Are we ready yet?" He asked, disturbing my trail of thought.

I looked around to check the progress of the boys, they seemed to be close to finishing. It was difficult to do their task when the lighting was poor in the heart of the organisation, very dim. I had caught myself praying that none would carelessly drop the device or trip over the set up wires.

"Well, we are nearly ready, it's best we we start making our way to the gate's floor, and launching our assault"

But Keilum suddenly paused, I listened. A series of gunshots could be heard not far away from where we were. "Where's Kana?" He asked.

"She was tailing her target, hadn't seen her since then"

He scowled

"Something wrong?" I said.

"We may have a bit of a problem..."

I raised my eye brow, what now?

"The Turk that I fought with not long ago...He is here..."

Well...That puts a hell of a lot of sh*t on our plans, "...Better make sure he _stays_ here then"

He murmured,"Mmm, he, along with every other soldier down there, will be wiped out."


	22. Chapter 22Xtra long special READ NOTE

NOTE:: I havent updated this in a long time because firstly, I needed a break, secondly, I have high school to deal with and lastly, I had end of year exams to deal with, and I mean, the exams that actually count towards your friggin future so yes I have been very busy and nearly forgot about fanfictions existance...I have been more active on deviantart actually...so...okay I'm a hypocrit.

BUUUUUT its the holidays and I have loads of time now to actually FINISH this story.

Without further adue, please read.

Falling Down

_Claymore_

Previously

"Mmm, he, along with every other soldier down there, will be wiped out."

Now

I panted hard, I had no idea where I was or even if I had evaded Kana. But it didn't matter, my sudden adrenaline rush literally saved me from getting killed...again.

It was dark, my hand groped around for a switch until I found one and flicked it on. I gasped and jumped on the spot.

When the lights flashed on I nearly turned them off again, I was in the laboratory...That man, with the greasy long hair, round glasses and a skinny form sat on the chair snoring. Professor Hojo...Damn it! damn it! damn it! But he had shot straight to his feet in alarm and looked around defensively until he saw me. He visibly relaxed and looked at me in a way that scared me...like I was...like I was...

"My My...your bleeding..." He said, a-matter-of-fact-ly.

My hand touched my face and ran down my neck and then to my arms and legs, I winced almost every time. I had no idea that I had bumped, knocked and rammed into and through so many sharp places. There were many bruises on my arms as I continued to examine myself. And then when my fingers contacted my cheeks again, they were burning, grazed and sore.

Had I been so panicked that I cared not if I fell over and scraped myself? If I slammed through the doors that gave me bruises?

But I snapped back to attention, "What are you doing here?"

He frowned like he had been insulted, "If anything, I should be asking you the same question...what are you doing in my lab? I thought everyone was sent down to Midgar...As for me, I must take care of this precious labs data"

My eyes looked down at the cold tiled floor, remembering the chain events my stubbornness had caused.

"...Oww..." I whimpered to myself.

"Oh...Oh dear, come, come, you need to get yourself...fixed up..."

I blinked once as he strolled off casually deeper into his place that wasn't lite up, and paused.

There was not much of an option left so I followed him, being careful to watch my back.

Oooo

As Professor Hojo strolled towards his main working area he kept an ear out, she was following him...good, in due time he will be able to find out if the experiment had been a success. As for what was going on outside, it was surprising that she had managed to find her way _inside_, he was sure he had all the doors of his precious lab sealed. But that was no longer important, it was convenient that she was injured.

He paused and turned around, flicking on the switch of the lights in the main area, He turned to Sophie who was watching him suspiciously, and he grinned.

"Well then, why don't you take a seat?"

Oooo

I stood up and dragged the body of the Wutai soldier away from the main entrance and into a corner far from main view. After observing what they were doing I examined what they had stuck to the floor myself, only to have an absent minded soldier stroll in and accidentally kill him...he was only a teenage boy...most of them were.

I examined the roughly made object very closely.

It was a rectangular object, arched outwards slightly, I ran my fingers over it and it was of a solid material, the inscriptions on the front where tiny and was of a strange language. It was vaguely familiar, the shape and the writing. I spent just a minute running through my memory and finally found the possible language that it might be, and I began to crack it.

"...'Front, towards enemy'...?"

Could it...

There were a pair of them...one on each side of the large walk through...I slowly, carefully moved my hand forwards beside it, and I felt something there, and I dared not move any further.

Wire.

It was superfine and almost invisible if one was not looking for it, but it wasn't there to slice off the legs of the enemy...it was clearly a trip-wire.

Shit.

This was a claymore mine, nasty, someone simply walks past, loosens the wire and the mine explodes, it wont cause a great deal of damage in an open area, depending on how much explosive powder is in it. Good thing this place was built from the toughest material so it wont collapse in on itself.

There was no time, nor did I have the tools to deactivate this.

I sighed, moved back and dragged the body and placed it in front of the wire close enough to avoid contact. Anybody who happens to wander through will simply walk away, or step over it, dead bodies repel people. But obviously there would be more than one of these claymore sets planted.

Should I warn Genesis and Angeal? No, they should be smart enough to figure this out...

I kept on moving, remaining unseen, their soldiers were still wondering around the floors but slowly returning to the top little by little, I listened out, I had not seen another, _sane_, living soul as of yet.

The whole picture was still out of reach...what is the purpose of this if they want to blow us, and themselves up? No..of course not, they are smarter than that.

I have a feeling as to who may be involved in this...and if I'm correct, we has seen each other before.

Oooo

"What are you doing? Let me g-aaagh"

My body shuddered as Hojo plunged the needle and forced out whatever it had into me, I was instantly and unnaturally calmed, partially paralysed and drowsy.

"Now, Now, I'm only doing what's best for you, the mako inside you is reacting violently and I can't have you struggling and stressing yourself...we don't want you to have an 'adrenaline rush' now do we? Now sit _still!_"

I was sitting and hooked up to system resembling an IV, tubes attached along my arms and stomach and a sac of liquid dripping in and leaking its way into my body via these transparent tubes. It was connected to a computer that was giving off data beyond me to make sense of. The gun slid out of my hand and clattered on the floor, my grip was too weak.

But Hojo was suddenly distracted and stared at the screen in amazement, and then he grinned a grin that I felt like smacking clean off his face, his large glasses clearly reflecting the large blue screen as it ran crazy with more data running down the screen that he was pleased to see.

"I can't have you struggling and stressing yourself...you could harm your own...child"

I twitched...But after a moment of processing I understood.

Child?

That was not possible...

I tried to drag myself out of the seat, but the computer went wild and the machine starting giving off continuous alarming beeps as I strained.

"No! Sit down don't move!" He scowled and forced me back on the seat, my body flopped back onto it, my body did not have much will to move.

I opened my mouth, I could still speak but it came out slightly slurred, "H-How? W-hat do ya want with me?"

"Tsch!" He didn't turn back, he was busy scanning through the data that he was getting. "I wish for you to be safe for the foetus's sake..."

My fists clenched...safe?...safe?...I simply can't be...be...carrying anything...its not possible to know after so little time...He must be lying.

I have to get out of here, there was absolutely no time to waste..

My feet moved again and I was starting to feel less slugish, I was gaining my self control back. Painfully, my hands ripped off the connections on my limbs. "What are you doing get back here?"

I kept on moving and swiped the gun off the ground, quickly staggering towards the door. He yelled out, following, "Stay! You'll get yourself killed out there, you don't realise how powerful this-"

The door opened, and I slammed it shut right in his face. I took a few deep breaths to keep me calm. I shuffled away...to wherever I was going.

Breath...Breath...Finally I had reached a source of faint light, it lead to a narrow passage way with floor to ceiling glass windows all along the side which you can see the city below. Very menacing for those with a phobia of heights.

Despite the amount of blood trickling down my arm and dripping from my fingertips onto the floor from the tubes, a small smile formed on my face, the light or what was being let through from the dark grey clouds was warming. But I looked away and kept on going. My balance was coming back and I was feeling better quickly...I dearly hope the drug he gave me was only a _temporary_ sedative of some form.

Oooo

"Now!"

The boys tried to pull it open, but the gate did not move an inch. It was _incredibly_ heavy.

Morpheus shoved one of them aside and tried to pull it himself, it budged but only in the slightest.

Why the hell would they find the need to have this heavy enough to stop even a summon gone wild?

He stepped back and punched it in frustration, even that did nothing to affect the solid piece of security, "I thought you had unlocked it from the control room!" He yelled right in Keilum's face.

There was an icy silence...he had just yelled at the leader, the boys waited for a sudden fight of dominance. But none came.

Keilum sighed, eyes examining the now completely destroyed keypad. Ignoring Morpheus he walked up to it and touched one of the wires...It gave off a spark. He let it go, letting it drop where it may.

He desperately tried to remain calm, it was most likely that Turk who destroyed the keypad, he was the one he saw on the camera on this very floor. But the gate is on the manual mode now that the power is destroyed...looks like sacrifices are going to have to be made.

"It will take some time to open it, in the meantime, Kana's group will meet the soldiers below."

One of the elder boys of the group stood forward, "But sir, if they run into the claymores it will take them _and_ us out!" The whole group became uneasy, there eyes hinting that they might...either run...or try some form of mutiny.

Keilum knew the risk, he thought quickly, these boys were gullible, and he knew it well.

"That...is an order...Don't engage them, we just need a stand off for a few minutes, they will know straight away that something is different, and it will give you and us time, time is what we need and it will save both you and I, Now go!"

There was no complaint.

"Yes sir!"

The group marched away to the bottom floor, taking the long way through passageways around to the bottom.

Morpheus spoke in a very hushed tone that only Keilum could hear, "Is it really necessary? We will lose them all"

Keilum's eyes narrowed dangerously, his vibrant green eyes were rendered to mere slits, "Was it not you who originally wanted to sacrifice a few?"

Morpheus stood there, silent and stunned. So he_ had _picked up his true intentions when he ordered an attack from the inside outwards. He was treading on thin ice with Keilum.

"Morpheus, open the door as wide as possible, and quick...I'll find Kana..." He said.

"But-" Keilum cut him off, "I need to get Kana...and the Turk...out of this picture...it's too much of a burden"

Keilum strolled away, re-adjusting his long trench coat.

Oooo

He could see them now, his soldiers appeared to back Genesis up just behind him, raising their guns and weapons. He looked to the side, at the far end of the hall he could see Angeal there too...but he was eyeing the hall suspiciously.

On the other end were the Wutai rebels...or more...the independent Wutai rebels. They didn't move, they stood there, weapons raised at the far end of the pearl white tiled floor walkthrough. The place had only recently been completely renovated, so it was empty of everything, but the faint smell of paint still lingered.

The group was minuscule compared to what the SOLDIERS had behind them...they knew it too, so then why make a stand which is clearly suicidal?

Only one answer...they have something up their sleeve...a top fighter? A trap? Or is this a simple diversion?

Genesis didn't move for a long time, he could hear the heavy breathing around him and the shifting of the soldiers. His unease was spreading onto them.

Finally, Angeal walked forward, Genesis scowled, wondering if his friend was trying to get himself killed, or he actually had a hunch as to what was going on.

He stood there just before the walkway, and stared at the Wutai trooped who eyed him intensely...He frowned...waiting...one of them was bound to make a mistake...However long it would take.

Oooo

I leaned against the frame of a walkway, I was finally returning to normal and the drug is almost completely out of my system, but I was feeling so very tired. Exhausted. And empty.

As I took a moment to recover my eyes spotted something in front...It was rectangular and curved inwards slightly...the inscriptions were easy to read.

"...'Face towards..." I gasped and took so many steps back in shock, trembling.

"...Enemy'..."

I turned and ran with realisation biting at my heels, I needed to find a phone, something...

Suddenly, footsteps came towards me and stopped.

I glared, skidding to a pause.

Kana...She was still alive, and gasping for air, her gun still in her hand, pointed towards me. I raised my own gun in defiance...but I was scared. This was it.

_Bang!_

I staggered back in complete wide eyed shock as my heart literally skipped a beat, my hands ran all over my body...but there was no blood, I looked down but there was nothing. And I looked up.

Kana froze...she looked to her right and gasped before dropping her gun and clutching her neck, blood began seeping out, and then it spurted out gruesomely.

Do not throw up...

She fell on her knees and collapsed on her side, her throat made a horrible gurgling sound as a pool of blood quickly formed around her, she twitched.

I took a step forwards...had I?

Reno?

The footsteps from the corridor beside her echoed loudly and a figure suddenly loomed over her, looking down on her dying form with a devilish grin.

She murmured, "K..Kei-...W...Why?" Kana was still alive with her neck shot straight through.

"You are...of no more use to me..."

My blood ran cold all the way through me veins as fast as a jolt of electricity...My fear froze me in my place...

Don't move Sophie, he might see you, I thought.

He raised his gun and pulled the trigger again, Kana forever fell limp and silent as more blood spilled out on the floor.

I bit my tongue, hard, so hard that I tasted blood down my throat, the desire to gag and scream in pain was immense but I dared not make a noise. I desperately wanted to cry.

He took a single step over her body looking the other direction and then behind him, scanning, looking and slowly...walked towards me...his figure grew larger...and larger...immensely tall, lean. Taller than when I last saw him.

Keilum.

Big brother...Half brother.

I could see all of him now...I was so afraid that I felt like I would die at any second now. He was...the man from the alleyway. The one that wanted me killed.

Big brother, why did you not say anything back then?

Perhaps it was my imagination, but the bleeding stopped and the sickening feeling of swallowing my own blood had passed.

And then...it all made sense...the bigger picture was now complete with my understanding of him.

The Claymore mines...no, they are not Claymore mines but...my brother used to use these 'imitations' in the gangs he was in, his malice for Midgar, for ShinRa...I knew exactly what he planned to do...Kana's role...the Wutai soldiers role...They are all liabilities to him...

But I was trapped now. I could not run...not from him...I could never run from him...

I looked around...no one...no help.

"There is no way out now..." he said with complacency, eyes holding me there, grinning. My chest constricted.

"No way out..._sweet little sister_..."

Oooo

Angeal continued to observe, this stand off had lasted long enough.

And then, one of the boys gave off a nervous look in a certain direction, and back at him.

And there was the mistake he sought. Angeal chuckled silently at himself, patience has paid off, but he was sure Genesis would heckle him later for making him wait.

He suddenly jumped through the walkway with a single bound, and watched the faces of the Wutai soldiers pale with innocent amusement, "I got it..." He muttered. Landing on one foot, he didn't stop, he launched himself off immediately right on the middle of the tiled floor and safely landed halfway in the hall.

Angeal looked back, and there it was, a Claymore mine on either side of the walk through. No wonder the troops had at first seemed so cocky. The only problem now was...how many trip wires ran through the hallway. He silently cursed the renovators for recommending pearl white.

"Genesis..."

Genesis leaned forward without walking through and saw the mines on either side of his walk through as well, "Tricky bastards..." He grumbled.

Just to certain, Genesis imitated the the exact move Angeal had done, making it halfway in a few steps, but this time he raised his sword and brought it down in front of him as the rune inscriptions light up, with so much force that it whistled through the air without touching anything, and then the wires lit up like fireflies from the energy for a split second before burning out of energy.

Uncertainty ran through the ShinRa soldiers when they witnessed just how many invisible wires there were.

"F*ck, it's everywhere" He muttered.

The wires were cross-hatched all over the hallway outlining the tiles edges. As long as he was standing in the middle of a single piece and not in between he would not trigger the mines. He could not burn the wire and simply walk through, he had only managed to illuminate them, but he was starting to see where his fun would come in. Finally...the adrenaline rush he longed for.

"Damn this"

He leaped again and jumped off each tile effortlessly but gracefully and with one last step he pushed forward and raised his sword and swung it down straight over his opponents.

"You're in the way!"

NOTE:::

Song for this chapter: All these things I hate by Bullet For My Valentine.

Sorry for my sloppy editing, the last remaining chapters are so bloomin long! But its for you guys! SO PLEASE COMMENT! ...They honestly should have a rating system on here...

Oh yer, no artwork update yet.


	23. Chapter 23

Falling Down 

(Special)

_As in, extra long chapter, special._

Previously

"You're in the way!"

Now

"Come on boys, just a little bit further"

Morpheus was growing more anxious by the second after he heard the sudden battle below. Added to the fact that Keilum was still gone.

A more matured male suddenly approached him, breaking his trail of thought. He was breathing deeply with a red worn out face, "Sir, it's open!"

"Finally"

He examined the gap, wide enough to fit two men but it was still better than nothing, "Get in now, quickly!" He waved over to the rest who were acting as sentries. The remaining soldiers quickly scrambled through the gap into the other side with hast but discipline, they all waited their turn.

The fight below was very audible.

But suddenly in an instant everything had gone silent.

Eerily silent.

He cursed and then said, "Keep moving" The line of waiting troops quickly disappeared through the opening.

They were out of time. And faster than before the last of soldiers had disappeared through the other side. They peered over each others shoulder to look expectantly at Morpheus.

"What about the others?" One of them said.

"This has not gone as planned at all...We must keep moving, other wise their death would be in vain" Morpheus sighed, and took out his phone, quickly sending a message to the leader...

"I guess its time to activate them..." He muttered before disappearing through gate, and very slowly, inch by inch, they had sealed it shut.

Oooo

Genesis placed one hand on Angeal's shoulder for some form of support as he slightly leaned over to catch his breath.

Angeal leaned against a wall, running his fingers through his now ruffled hair. Those Wutai soldiers had skill better than most of their troops. But of course their second little trap was that there were two who could match both of them...skill equivalent to a 1st class. But experience failed them all.

Angeal said "It's obvious though, that every one of them had some level of Mako within them...they put up a big fight"

After looking around, observing his surrounding he moved away from Angeal "Why so many young ones? It's pitiful..."

Turning back he spotted the wide eyes ShinRa troops who were looking at each other and back at them over the walkthrough very anxiously, Angeal grinned, he realised that they had just rendered them useless in the situation. How scared they must have felt, witnessing their Generals taking on a small unit on their own.

"Another thing...Angeal..." He said.

"Eh?"

"Those 'wires' across the hall, it's not trip-wire..."

Oooo

I dare not shift, or even breath too loudly, let alone look him in the eye.

His fingers wrapped around a small lock of hair that was out of place and gently tucked it behind my ear again, his look teased me to react against him, waiting for it. My jaw clenched tight, I resisted it, running a thousand miles away from him. The very place where his skin contacted mine felt like a jolt of electricity with the an icy aftermath.

Scared...I'm so scared

"Look at you now, your hair, your clothes, even the way you look at me..."

His breath tickled my cheek, I took a step back, my heart blocked my throat and I froze...what will he do?

He chuckled, "You look nice now, so pretty, standing so proper, even acting very womanly..." Then he stood in front of me so close that I could smell him, a familiar fragrance that I could not pinpoint.

And then he grabbed my hair from behind and yanked my hair back "Agh!" I was forced to look up at him, at his cruel green eyes that I shared, enjoying my pain, my fear, "...So _unlike_ you!"

I pushed his hand away and suddenly my own hand came around and slapped him across the face as hard as I could manage, letting my frustration out on him. He frowned, looking in the direction my slap sent him in, thoughtful, and slowly turned back to me, still grinning.

"That's more like it, I feel as if I know you now...all this" He waved down at me, my clothes and everything, "Is just for show, right?"

My fist clenched, please, I just want to get away from him. But it clenched at an object already in my hand. My gun!

I quickly took a few steps back and raised the barrel aiming between his eyes, "I-I'll kill you!"

The grin disappeared as he eyed the gun apprehensively, "You were always a nuisance..." He growled, the complacency was gone, now he was just pissed.

"I know what you're doing here...I-Its not going to work, I'll stop you and-"

Keilum cut me off.

"You just don't get it do you..."

What? It felt like I had been cut, stung. What did I miss? I thought I had it figured out?

"It's too late Sophie..." Then his phone gave off a faint vibration sound, he smoothly looked at it and put it away, the grin returned. "The damage will be inflicted before you have time to say anything, I thought you would have figured me out the moment Kana was on the scene...But clearly, I have overestimated you...in the end it was a waste trying to get rid of you, you never did have the brains to stop me...and now, I think I have found my perfect...asset"

My eyes widened as he came closer to me, I moved away until my back hit the glass of the window. My eyes darted to city that law a thousand feet below and back at him.

"No! S-ShinRa and SOLDIER wouldn't give a second thought about my life before letting you destroy the upper city!"

"So you will let me go?"

"No t-thats not what I meant, I wont let you take me...as hostage from ShinRa!"

Shaking his head, he turned away mocking my resolve by trusting me with a gun behind him.

He laughed whole heartedly, "I never intended to take you as a hostage from_ them_...but more from, a certain other...there are others who can stop me besides you, they did not matter up until now..." His hand disappeared behind his coat and I quivered, he pulled out something, a huge weapon, a sword and gun mixed in one. It was larger, longer and more sleeker as it outmatched my own small gun. He raised the long weapon and pointed it at me from the distance. "Put it down Sophie, and come quietly, I just might let you go free afterwards" He said with clearly no intention of doing so, his voice was like ice, careless, cold. It poured down my spin painfully.

There was not much choice, my weapon lowered and I pitifully looked at my feet whilst gritting my teeth at my sudden helplessness. "Good..." He said, and lowered the gun down.

My eyes narrowed, rendering my eyes to mere slits. I still have a chance to-

Suddenly I spun on my heels and darted as fast and as hard as I could without tripping on the slippery floor for only a split second. And then my whole body literally smashed against a larger, harder form of barricade...almost like a wall, I was thrown in sudden shock and in the state of a brief daze and I tilted backwards to fall down. But a hand grabbed my back to gently push me back to the hard 'barricade'...I felt warm, comforted...and safe, the smell was so familiar, rich and slightly musky of a comfort smell. My gun clattered and glided across the ground before stopping.

"F*ck" Came a mutter, I knew my brother cursed at me under his breath. But what had I done?

I tried to move, but the hand kept me there, still and warm, so I didn't mind.

So much for my brain.

Oooo

Lucky.

That was what she was right now. And so am I

"You're quick" He grunted. Clearly displeased by my very presence.

I closed my eyes for only a moment to recover from my own 'shock', I had not expected her to suddenly crash into me the moment I stepped over and through the mine and walk through. Could have triggered the Claymore...

The boy, no, he was full grown like a man, could almost be my own age, He sneered "She was lucky...But only this time...Next time, the moment you let go, I'll slaughter her.." He said, voice full of malice.

"Then I would have to be careful" I said dryly.

Sophie stirred, finally recovering from her crash, seemed to be her trademark, but the look in her eye told me otherwise as she looked up at me and did not seem to recognise me. Oh no. She had run into me at full speed, I even herd the sound of her head hitting my chest...we would be bruised sooner or later.

I pushed her back against me, she didn't complain.

The injuries on her face and the dried blood on her arms were distressing and even the small sleeve of her blouse that been slightly torn were making me regret my decision of not drugging her and transporting her out of the city when I had the chance.

I looked back at him.

So it was _you_, all along, it was _his_ bullet that I stood in front of...for the second time.

"Did he do this?" I did my best to not put anything in my voice. But I touched one of the bruises on her arm just to make sure she knew what I refereed to.

She gasped and then she grabbed the collar of my coat and looked straight up at me with sudden comprehension. "Sephiroth?"

Heh.

Her voice was barely audible, she clearly did not want to be heard, "No" She buried her face against my chest again, obviously to cry.

Without moving I quickly swept the room with my eyes for any other body...but there was only us. I did not want to ask her, but I knew the Turk I left her with was gone in one way or another ...otherwise she would not have these injuries, and_ he_ would not be here. Hopefully he did not suffer too much because I would have made him.

As for the dead body behind him, well, I recognised it instantly.

So he took care of his own subordinate without mercy...

I ran through my options...there weren't many...

He stood there, staring at me, sizing me up, examining every aspect of me...I did the same. He was of similar weight, height, and size so he would be a match, perhaps more, perhaps less...but somehow..._somehow_...this bastard had access to mako, he almost beamed it, only mako can enhance his growth because this _kid_ could not be too much older than Sophie.

But no doubt he won't die in a split second if I can attack now.

"The first chance you get, run, Sophie, don't go out the walkthrough...I'll keep him busy"

Of course she was about to complain, but I didn't have time for it, in one swift movement I pushed her aside gently and in a few strides, was looking down on him...this kid, and then made an attempt to throw him off. But he was not the least bit worried and like a black flash he was out of my striking zone.

"Now Sophie" I growled. Sh*t! Where did he...?

She ran for it, towards me, and the moment she passed me, I saw him again but for a brief moment right behind her. We were all moving too fast, but I managed to grab him before he could get closer to her and then slammed him, back first, into the ground. I heard the air rushing out of his lungs, eyes wide with surprise.

Only materia can enable him to move so fast. He must have used a lot of it beforehand.

His foot met my stomach to toss me off of him, of course, I would not let him have the chance. With my free hand I grabbed his ankle, let his shirt go and threw him against the window with a sickening crack. He was not so heavy. Another indicator that he was just a kid in a man's body.

"Keilum!"

I turned. Sophie stood there, right in front her escape route, but she didn't move, she just stood there starring at...Keilum...she never looked so upset, so _worried_.

But there was no time for words, I saw what had worried her, just as I turned he was in mid swing at my head. I ducked, but he kept on going. What was-_Sophie!_

There was no way I was letting him near her, my hand shot up and gripped his forearm, but he slipped out, side stepped and then back flipped out of my reach. I quickly observed the glass he hit, there was a smudge of blood on it but the entire piece was cracked wide open and the wind gushed in like an angry beast, howling echoed through the hallways.

I looked back at Sophie with a _less_ than pleased look. She got the message and kept on going.

Please...stop making this difficult.

Oooo

I skidded to a halt in mid stride, I couldn't move, Keilum stood no chance against Sephiroth...But there was only one thing that tipped the scales to my half-brothers favour. I had to warn Sephiroth...Any time he could activate the...the...bombs!

But something else kept me standing there, if I said anything, he might push the detonator wherever it was and take us all out, maybe even the entire upper city.

Sephiroth won't have a clue, nobody would have a clue as to the truth to those 'Claymores'. I only had one chance, just one. The last time I remember him using them was in the gang wars, he used his phone to detonate them...I had to gamble everything on it, there isn't much of a choice for me any more...only I can do this.

I turned and began running back. The sound was like two large creatures fighting, so frightening that I nearly turned back again, but sweat formed on my face as I forced myself to surge forward...He'll kill him...And it would be my fault...for not knowing...for not _telling_!

I reached it and nearly slipped on Kana's pool of blood, with teeth clenched I was face to face with both of them, moving around in a blur, slashing and damaging everything. The wind had picked up since the entire glass frame had been shattered. Keilum tried to push Sephiroth off but he bettered in strength.

They didn't seem to notice me there so I stood my ground and waited for an opening, but the longer I stood there the greater chance I would get hurt in the cross fire...or worse...they would see me.

Come one! Come on!

I watched carefully, when their blades collided it sent off bright yellow-red sparks, like fireflies. Keilum was more a hands-on fighter...I had no idea where he had learned it from, but he used it on me when I had annoyed him at a younger age. He tried to grab Sephiroth, he made numerous attempts to throw him out of the glass frame...but he was inhumanely quick...they were both so forceful, throwing each other everywhere and slamming their blades down each other so hard that the very ground vibrated...they could kill each other so easily with just one wrong move.

There it is!

Sephiroth slashed at him and Keilum lightly leaped backwards, giving himself a lot of room.

I ran as fast as I could, the ground passed me by like I was flying and I bolted in between them...His pockets, to the right on his hip was a small rectangular object...and then I threw my whole weight against him in a loud, _SLAM!_

He was taken by complete surprise and I think I nearly knocked him out, he tried to push me off but I grabbed him and scratched him, punching him, as petty as it was with one arm whilst the other searched his pocket...I pulled it out.

"B*tch! Your coming with me!" He yelled.

I was dragged, He grabbed me by the waist and dragged me, closer and closer to the source of the rushing wind. I screamed as he suddenly tilted backwards and the feeling of leaving my insides behind nearly made me throw up.

I held onto him...with the phone in my hand.

We were literally...falling.

Oooo

No.

No, No!

Automatically I went after them, without hesitation, without a second thought I jumped out of that frame after them. Not even I knew if there would be a safe landing.

When all of this is over, I will personally...personally...No, there was nothing I could do to make her pay for doing this. I should have known she would be stupid enough to come running back and throw herself right in between us, nearly had I decapitated her if the boy had not fallen back.

Falling, no, diving downwards with the upper city rushing up to meet me was not a great feeling, I quickly analysed a place where I could safely drop to...thank Gaia there was a ledge not far below. They safely landed, and I frowned. The longer he breathed the more troubled he brought with him, if I don't kill him quick, the consequences could be immense.

I spotted Sophie trying to run from him. But he grabbed her.

I did not want to think of what the consequences might be.

Oooo

Tears streamed down my face, I tried to push his hand away but his grip tightened on my wrist, he could snap it in a second if he wanted to.

"Looks like I underestimated you...of course you would remember the way I fight..."

"I can not forget! I won't let you h-hargh!" He bent my wrist so far back that I felt the muscle tearing, bit by bit. There was no way the phone was leaving my possession now that I had it.

But there was no way to stop myself from screaming. I threw my head back, looking to the sky for some form of salvation...all I got was the grey dullness, the light sprinkle of rain, the howling wind.

He kicked me so hard that I flew back a few feet, just as he raised his weapon to block Sephiroth from completely cutting him in half, he lightly landed on his feet.

The fight continued.

I used whatever energy I had left to crawl away from the line of fire and I opened the phone. Just as I suspected, it was not like a normal device. The screen lite up with options to either send a message or call someone...and the third option was to 'activate'. As much as it was sickening, I had been right, he was still up to his tricky ways.

Finding the right numbers was hard, I couldn't remember his number, but I gave it a go and put the phone to my ear, listening to the ringing.

Please pick up...please pick up...pick up...Reno...if your still alive.

Oooo

I let out a coughing fit.

My whole body was numb, aching, sore. Maybe my spine is shattered along with a few ribs.

_Ring, Ring_

My hand twitched, I remembered being in a similar situation. But at the time Rude and Tseng knew where I would be...but now...they won't even know if I was gone. I looked up at the ShinRa building...it was still attached, I wonder how long I was unconscious for.

It was cold, the wind had picked up dramatically, maybe an upcoming cyclone or tornado.

_Ring, Ring_

With my working hand I dragged it to my back pocket and clumsily took it out, I dropped it on my chest, I could barely move but I looked down and checked the caller ID on my phone.

"...Private Number?"

Who could it be? But regardless, I need to answer.

My hand spasmed when I tried to wrap my fingers around it, it dropped on my neck, I had no strength left to even lift my hand up. But I kept on trying...to no avail.

The phone helplessly dropped beside my head, whilst I gritted my teeth in dismay.

I can't even move. Come on...you can do this...Reno.

Oooo

"Where did they go...?"

But the answer was obvious. As much as I tried to deny it...they had slipped through our fingers, of course those boys had been a mere distraction.

"Genesis..." I said.

He breathed in and out, really feeling the frustration of being one step behind the enemy.

This was really starting to get more confusing. "I guess it's time..." I said, pulling out my cell phone. Genesis didn't seem to pleased, but I had to do it, I had to call Sephiroth.

"Here we go..." I muttered, "I'll see if I can open this...thing..." Genesis said, studying the heavy set gate and comically trying to open it himself only to slip and fall backwards. Not what he was expecting.

His line rang...and kept on ringing...and ringing...What was keeping him?

He was not answering.

I snapped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket and turned, Genesis was grumbling and straining to pull the gate open. "If you keep doing that, you will end up dislocating _both_ your arms"

He grunted, let go and gave a rather juvenile kick at the gate.

He still has much to learn, including myself, it has not been _that_ long since we were first promoted to first class.

"He is not answering..." I said, Genesis frowned and ordered a couple of his soldiers to attempt to open it while he approached me, rubbing his now aching shoulder, "I don't like the direction this is going, they have infiltrated ShinRa already"

It was true, the scratch marks on the floor indicated the path the door had taken when it was opened. They had gone to the other side.

In truth we should be panicking...I should be having a fit right now...

Suddenly Genesis raised his sword, and the rune like inscriptions glowed a bright red.

Oh no you don't!

I whacked him as hard as I could behind his head. He gasped and spun back towards me, his sword stopped glowing. He looked as if he were ready to kill me...again.

This time I growled, "Do that and you might hit the supporting pillar on the other side and send us all caving in! Normally you are smarter than this!"

"I'm sorry Angeal" He said rather menacingly, at least with only a hint of apology "But we are running out of time the longer we just stand here to_ think_"

He was right. Fine. Let's all just blow the damn thing down and pray the supporting frame holds...and does not cave in on us...and ShinRa...and SOLDIER...and the entire upper city...not to mention the slums below.

Dear Gaia.

I waved my hands dismissively with a scowl. He chuckled and raised his sword again, and slamming it down with a heavy but fluid, _THUD!_

Oooo

"Ugh..."

I took a light step backwards, once again giving myself room to move and analyse. He was very fast. Just as the stories I have heard of him had narrated...

He was rather intimidating now. But I stole a quick glance behind him...Sophie was using it. No...I have to get it back, my phone. Morpheus and the others are already within ShinRa and I need to activate the bombs or else SOLDIER will stop them before they even reach the stairs.

But...Sephiroth was in my way, I'm already feeling the strain...but as for him...he wasn't even breaking a sweat. In fact...he looked as if to be enjoying himself.

I frowned.

Raising my blade I took a defence stance and concentrated on him...analysing him again...He was left handed, so an attack to his right side would be a temporary choice. He moved quick so I will have to be forceful and strike smart. That sword was insanely long so I'm going to have to move close to him...and then I found a temporary but possible weakness. He was using one hand to hold that long sword, so a blow close to his wrist could hurt...or better yet snap it. The weight would be too much to handle if unbalanced.

I rushed and darted forward striking once to his left side, his good side. He blocked me as expected. And then I ducked underneath the sword and darted forward again rushing towards him, we almost collided but then I brought my blade down to his left again but I struck on the connection between the blade and the hilt and I heard him gasp...ever so lightly.

But he held his grip, I strained and pushed down, our arms trembled trying not to break under the strength of one another.

Nearly...Nearly!

He suddenly twisted the blade over me and slid my weapon off and slashed upwards, and there it was. With one more strike I met his attack halfway and the collision made our weapons ricochet off each other pushing them in opposite direction. And before he could block me off I ran and skidded past his right side.

She suddenly turned to me, looking so vulnerable lying on the floor like that.

"K-Keilum?"

I frowned. How much I hated the name my very father gave me when it came from _her_ mouth.

I raised my blade...ready to take her head. But I was instantly aware of another blade over my own head.

Crap.

She raised her arms defensively, good girl, she was always a nice asset. I grabbed her arms and dragged her in front of me as a human shield. The feeling of the sword over my head instantly disappeared. The phone was in her hand, I grabbed it but she stubbornly held on.

I brought my blade and angrily sliced upwards, cutting her entire arm. She winced but didn't cry.

Still the tough nut she used to be.

Then she was being pulled away from me, so I ripped the phone from her bleeding limb and quickly skidded backwards a very good distance.

Sephiroth pulled her behind him, she collapsed in tears on her knees. She was a complete mess again, like she always was.

This is it. I flicked the phone open and scrolled down to my desired option.

"No! Don't do it!" She cried out to me.

Heh.

My thumb ran over the little green button and my eyes looked up, he was right in front me in one movement, just about to stop me.

"Check Mate" I pressed the button before he could kill me.

It gave of a soft, _Beep._

NOTE:::

Song for this chapter: Stay Captive by Still Remains.

Once again, sorry for sloppy editing since this is a very long chapter.

Hi again, I haven't been posting notes recently but you know how it is. Oh yer, no artwork update buuuuut you can check out my devientart account or friend me. Sephiroth will be there naked.


	24. Chapter 24

Falling Down 

(Special 2)

_All over?_

Previously

"I pressed the button before he could kill me. It gave of a soft, _Beep._"

Now

I gasped.

The cold thin blade cut right through me. The corners of my mouth gently trickled blood leaving a searing hot trail behind as it dripped off my chin.

But I could not help but grin at him.

"The great Sephiroth could not even figure me out..."

He frowned at me with so much hate that I felt almost honoured to be the object of it.

He roughly pulled the blade out and my insides felt so shattered...torn in two, the shock of the injury hit me like a wrecking ball.

Its over...This part...is over.

Oooo

He hit the ground hard. His body trembled in shock.

Keilum?

Brother?

Sephiroth turned and grabbed me around the waist and he ran with me as fast as he could, at that exact same time a deafening explosion rung in the air continuously, the entire frame of the huge structure trembled violently nearly tossing us off like it was nothing.

Huge chunks of metal and debris that had caught on fire fell in all directions. It literally rained fire as it hit the very place he had just stood...the smoke slowly blocked the view of my now motionless brother as it fell all around him, it began blocking the little light that was left. It was almost dark.

No...please...no.

What am I thinking!

After all he has done to me...After all we had done to each other. We only ever had each other.

I cried out, "Please, I can't leave him! He's the only family I have left! I can change him!"

What went through my mind, I don't know.

He kept on running and then he jumped, huge debris flew past us like missiles. I wanted to throw up, I was still so scared, so shaken.

And then, something was falling after us, it grew larger as it sped up.

No!

"Sephiroth look out!"

He looked back and I heard a deadly _slash_ sound. But he tilted to one side to glide away and we landed on a very narrow ledge.

He cursed as my brother came after us. There was a cut on Sephiroths face that crossed horizontaly on his face just below his eyes, it bled like crazy, "You're hurt" I touched the wound, but he pulled my arm away.

"Follow the ledge, don't come back" He was dead serious, but I knew he was pulling rank over me. His voice sounded as if he did not care any more.

"I'm sorry for...for..." I kissed him for one moment and I carefully ran for it. His blood had smeared on my cheeks, I fought the sick feeling of the blood scent. My fault...again.

I paused and turned back and he had already gone, trying to distract my brother. Please, don't kill him.

I stopped.

Keilum saved my life once, long ago...He had the opportunity to get rid of me. But he had saved me back then.

No. I shook that memory out.

I pushed on, running, keeping one hand on the frame to make sure I didn't slip off.

But no matter how fast I ran, I could hear their blades collide again, coming closer and closer. And then instantly I fell to my knees and pressed my back against the wall and screamed when the ripping metal screeched, the ledge loosened and tilted downwards.

"!"

My back hurt as I pressed myself harder against the wall desperately but I slowly began to slide downwards, tears streamed down my face but I fell right off. My eyes tightly shut.

The wind rushed passed me as pieces of ShinRa and SOLDIER continued to pass me by, missing me by a breath. My heart raced, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't breath right. I was in a true state of confusion and panic.

Help.

Help.

He-

"Umph!"

I landed?

No, as the huge structure of ShinRa descended the more complex the supporting beams were and the debris that was falling landed on it creating a 'net', very fragile, and definitely not flat. But I clung onto it. A sudden heavy weight landed on the end tilting it downwards a little bit. I looked up.

He was standing there, his hair moving with the wind, his cheeks red and bleeding, panting hard, his eyes strained, angry, murderous. Keilum.

He tried to stand up but he fell to one knee gasping for breath and clutching his torn chest, he was bleeding at a critical rate. My instincts told me to move away, but... It was foolish but I just couldn't get the images of the past out of my head as I crawled to him and tried my best to tend to the wound...and he didn't even try to hurt me. I just felt his eyes pinned on me with hatred but I swallowed my fear and anger and dizziness.

This was my chance, "Y-you don't have to end things like this!" I had to yell because of the explosions that came on now and again and the wild wind. "Tsch" He replied, spitting out his own blood. I persisted, "Just stop it now, you don't have to fight, nobody can hurt us like before!"

He weakened instantly and gasped, "Us?" He murmured.

"It can just be you a-and me, like old times..."

He laughed.

My blood ran ice throughout my veins. My fear paralysed me once more.

"Like old times? Us? Don't make me laugh, I only took you with me because you were too useful to kill off..." He retorted, angry, but he clutched his chest tightly and the bleeding had stopped.

"Please! I didn't run away from you because I loved you so much, you are all that I have left! Even though I hate you..."

He breathed harder, the bleeding had started again. And he moaned out in agony, his face twisted in pain and his teeth clenched.

My own brother was dying...and there was nothing I could do.

But I had to try, this can end without more blood shed, "Stop please! If you can just listen to me for a change we can get you help! You don't have to suffer any more"

And then, he hit me so hard my world was upside down and I was seeing red droplets.

"You...are the reason I suffered...for my entire life..You, and all that, Ugh! Came before..." He breathed out.

And he staggered to me, gripping the front of my blouse.

We looked at each other for a moment. The way we always looked at each other, hate, anguish, but greatful of not being alone...

I...I'm so confused. We wanted each other dead...but it would drive us even further into madness. We knew it...Maybe that's why he wanted to take me as hostage from Sephiroth and not kill me on sight.

But Kana? And the bombs?

Maybe he _was_ trying to after all...Maybe he_ really_ wants me dead. And it was all just me?

I closed me eyes.

There it was.

"Kill me then.." My eyes opened.

He hesitated and frowned at me, "You are not fooling anybody"

It was time I told the...the truth.

"I hate you, but when there is nobody there in the shadows, I don't know how I can move"

His eyes widened, "It was...always...about you..."

And then he stood up, and turned his back to me, I could tell he was deliberating something, but he suddenly raised his weapon.

I'm sorry, I tried...I really did.

Oooo

Where?

I looked around, there was fire everywhere, everything was falling down faster. So much smoke.

He had retreated for some reason. But when I heard Sophie scream I knew why. He was going after her.

But I can't see anything.

It was difficult, leaping off each chunk onto another to stay airborne.

Where are they?

I glided downwards and looked around. But there was nothing. And then a flat piece was visible and I nearly face planted onto it, but I landed on it softly on one knee. It was very unstable, pieces of burnt pipe and metal creating some sort of web, I could see the upper city below. Ironic.

I heard something.

A sob. One barely audible sob.

I looked up.

Everything stood still, there wasn't a sound for that single moment.

He...Keilum was standing over her, she was on her knees, looking up at him. He raised that blade and held it up with two hands tilted towards her beside his head the exact same way I held my own sword when I was concentrating and poised to attack.

I surged forward.

He brought it down.

I was there in an instant, I used my sword to knock his own off course and right though me, at the same time I felt his flesh being pierced once more.

Good.

Damn it...w-wrong way to block that attack.

I think...I can rest easier after this...knowing that he would not be back...

I'm about to-

Oooo

"S-Sephiroth" I rushed to my feet just as they both forced their weapons out of each others body.

They were both dazed. They had aimed for each other vital points.

Keilum's eyes closed and he took a few steps back and suddenly fell backwards.

"Keilum!" I screamed.

He fell. I raced to the edge, but he was gone.

Th explosions had stopped, but the debris still tumbled at high speed, hitting the fragile 'net' shaking it, slowly breaking it with the piece holding it together finally falling through.

I burst into tears and raced back, Sephiroth was on one knee, trying to breath right. I threw my arms around him and the wound he had received was bleeding so much we were covered in it.

Please, stop!

I pressed my hands against it and he grunted in pain, but he didn't complain. It was horrible, I was becoming dizzy, feeling ill at all the red and the feel of wet. I looked at him but his eyes were closed, tightly, his face in a slight grimace, he was trying to concentrate, and for a moment he was motionless. Not moving or breathing. I tried to do the same thing I had done with Keilum, but I can't understand why I feel sick now, but not before.

The smoke was starting to burn my lungs and I coughed painfully, the dry feeling in my throat was worsening.

His eyes snapped open, emotionless like always, and he grabbed me and stood up with me in his arms. I held onto him tightly and cried as silently as I could. He sighed and the wind rushed past us again, we were heading the opposite direction. There was nothing that I wanted to say.

Kelium...Why did the life stream have to take you too? just because you couldn't find a new beginning.

I held on tighter, and completely ignored the sounds of my surrounding.

Everything...I felt empty...I felt free...I wasn't scared. But...I felt so alone.

But if I was alone, who was I holding onto? Who _saved_ me so many times?

My tears came on harder. I was so grateful to be happy, otherwise, my end would have been with my half-brother.

You don't have to be angry with me any more, Keilum. Nobody can hurt us where we are now.

Oooo

"A-Angeal?" The smoke burned Genesis's lungs and his eyes watered. He pushed off the huge pillar that pinned him by his legs. There was fire everywhere. And there was a horrible ringing noise within his ears that had begun to fade to his relief. His whole being ached.

Nothing moved. He could only hear the wind howling from an unknown source and a few moans of pain from survivors...or maybe it was just the rickety structure.

He was sure more than half the army was wiped out. Either blown to bits or buried under rubble.

But Genesis was sure Angeal was alive.

"Nothing can kill that _cow_..." He muttered as he tested his supposedly crushed leg that regained feeling almost instantly. Good old mako.

The ground felt very soft and wobbly.

Oh no.

The general stood up and felt his way around, all he could see and hear was fire burning. He felt the solid door and he punched it in frustration. The explosions had not even scratched it! But there was a huge hole blown on the floor above, basically everything around the door had been blown out, Genesis walked around it. Easy, he thought. But there was no dead bodies on the other side. Looks like the intruders were still safe.

Even after playing their trump card, this onslaught was still not over.

"Ange-!"

"WHAT!"

He turned, the very irritated voice came from directly beneath him. Genesis realised that the force of the explosion had sent the SOLDIER _down_ to the floor directly beneath him. The ground was soft enough to dig a hole with his bare hands, and there amongst the debris and black smoke lay Angeal with a scowl on his face.

"Tell me that explosion was _not_ you?" He said, glaring at Genesis.

He made the gap wide enough for the both of them and he jumped down and cleared the junk that pinned Angeal.

"No, I have better skill than to blow a hole in this place"

Angeal gasped as he felt his body be relieved from the heavy debris. "The army?" He said.

"...I _think_ we lost _all_ of our boys..."

It hit Angeal like a wave, such a huge explosion had nearly killed off the_ entire_ ShinRa army, but he and Genesis barely had a broken bone. So _this_ was their strategy.

Such loss of life did not bode well with either of them, "Sh*t...Sh*t...Sh*t...Even the new recruits..." He said.

"Not to mention we are without backup, and deserted by Sephiroth...the bastard just _had_ to go off on his own...I swear when I get my hands around _that_ _girls_ neck!"

Oooo

"Reno!" Rude called out as the mini-chopper hovered over the ledge.

Reno could not move his head, but he heard, "Rude yo! What took you all so long?"

"Trying to find a good excuse for you! Plus we are being hammered by Wutai troops"

"Rude, go" Reno said. His friend was taken aback

It was too late now, it will only be a matter of time before the troops breach the Turks and the locked down pathways and get to the president.

"They need all they can get, these guys breached SOLDIER...get the president out of here"

Rude ignored him and the big man carried the half alive Turk back to the chopper.

"Firstly, we can't do that any more, the main chopper and the landing pad are unusable, all of our defences are being strained and the president is currently heading to one of the mako reactors awaiting an escort out of here."

Reno felt like he was slapped on the butt.

"Are you kidding me! What the hell are we supposed to do now, they want the president!"

"Reno my friend, you remember those flashy C4 bomb models I told you that I wanted to make"

Reno grinned at himself, feeling sudden anticipation as Rude lowered him onto one of the stretchers with the aid of one of the medics on board the mini-chopper.

Reno had a sudden realisation when he saw the big man smirk, "NO! You didn't did you?" Rude grinned as he jumped off and held the door.

"Trial test one is about to be conducted"

Oooo

We were both at our limits, exhausted, I had no motivation left, he had almost no strength left. We took a moment and leaned against the wall.

He had taken us to an opening back inside ShinRa that was torn through revealing the inside. We sat against the wall, it was still raining.

"Its all...over..." I murmured.

He stayed silent, suddenly pulling out his phone. But I kept my eyes closed, I was freezing, soaking wet to the bone and sore. Desperately ignoring the dried blood on my arms. He was talking, raised his voice for a second, then lowered it and he hung up. No use listening. I had ruined everything. Everything. I survived. But there was only one option left for me now.

I looked up at him. Thinking.

Putting his phone away he looked down at me blankly, and the longer I stared his expression changed to wonder before I turned and closed my eyes again.

"Stay here...If you can do that" He said blankly.

He stood up and walked away.

His footsteps disappeared.

I sat in fetal position, burying my face, and I let out a loud muffled scream.

Oooo

"Let me handle it" Genesis said, letting Angeal rest against the wall.

"Fine..." He said.

Genesis grinned as he ran the rest of the way.

Nearly there. He could hear the sound of the troops fighting the Turks. Finally.

Just as he stepped into the huge reception area he saw a figure leaping from above towards him from his peripheral vision. He had a second to react, but that was all he needed.

Faster than the oncoming attacker Genesis crouched low and skidded right beneath the attacker grabbed his ankle lightning fast and used the existing momentum within the attacker and slammed him as hard as he could right into the ground with a smack!

They stood straight up again and eyed each other.

Morpheus raised an eyebrow, "Not bad" He muttered, "But there is only one of you now by the looks of it, it's no use fighting any more, surrender"

Genesis grinned, "Only I am enough to defeat you all"

Ignoring the pain on his shoulder, Morpheus took off his cloak.

Genesis was a little taken aback. His opponent greatly resembled Angeal, except his hair colour was a silver similar to Sephiroth's.

Genesis sighed, if he fought the same way Angeal did, this was going to very challenging.

He raised his sword, and so did Morpheus.

And they clashed with the force equal to monster summons fighting. Literal shock waves spiked the entire place.

Oooo

One more Turk fell, and Genesis was starting to get concerned. He was winning, but his battle was agonisingly slow, Morpheus was faster than Genesis had anticipated, earning himself a serious injury to his shoulder hindering his full potential.

He cast a quick glance to the main battle field, there were only 10 Turks left and more than double the amount of well trained Wutai troops left. They might actually lose.

No.

He had a feeling Sephiroth will be there soon, "I don't need him" Genesis muttered. Ignoring his aching shoulder the sword lit up again with more force than before. Morpheus cursed, and tried to dodge but Genesis struck down, the attack was equivalent to a bomb compacted in one straight direction.

But he struck smart, he didn't aim for Morpheus, but the group of Wutai troops cornering the Turks.

Everything shook.

Oooo

"Genesis!"

He opened his eyes, Sephiroth was there, looking down at him. Genesis scowled and turned away, his head ached but at least he was still on his knees and not on the ground, otherwise he would have felt humiliated.

"Your useless now" He muttered and stood up on his two feet.

Sephiroth surveyed the damage done to the open area of ShinRa. The Turks were completely knocked out, but not killed. The same could not be said for the Wutai troops.

"What's the matter, you won, congratulations...hero" Sephiroth said with a hint of mockery, but an ounce of gratefulness.

He grinned, "Well, you would not have gotten here in time, and _then_ we would have lost"

"Lets go" Sephiroth said.

"Hmm"  
_

NOTE:: Yeeeeesh! Nyahaha I'm back. :D

Please review...yer. I got nothing to say. so. Toodles. P.S: Sorry bout editing...if there is any typos.

Oh Yer NOW I remember! Since this story is about nearing its end I watched a certain movie and read a certain manga and have a new idea for a NEW story. And yes, Sephiroth will be one of the main characters with an OC but this story has a MEGA twist. I have already begun its 'production' and planning.

Please join me in THAT story as well :D.


	25. Chapter 25

Falling Down 

(Special 3)

_Exposed._

Previously

"_Lets go_" Sephiroth said.

"_Hmm_"

Now

"How is construction progressing?"

"Everything is going much better than we had imagined, we are making incredible progress" She replied.

"That's good to hear" Lazard said, resting his chin on his hands. His forehead ached but he will be able to sleep tonight.

After the initial explosions all systems in the security rooms went down, the heads of SOLDIER panicked, yes even the old woman who dared to challenge the 'Pulse'. Lazard was supposed to have been dead along with it but...good thing he needed a toilet break at the time of the massacre. He retreated out of the area when he heard the fight.

But never, not once, did Lazard think that his army he worked so hard to create, select and guide had either been killed or injured. Not a single one had no broken bones. He felt he failed as the director of SOLDIER.

"Send in Tseng" He said.

The woman replied, "Yes sir" And walked out the door.

Tseng walked in quickly, "You asked for me..."

"Yes"

Lazard closed his eyes and sighed in pain.

"How is Sophie?"

Tseng looked down, "Gun and Reeve immediately took her into custody, so far she has cooperated behaviour wise, but refuses to say anything, but there is no need for her to, we have retrieved all records"

"Even the ones that were presumed erased?" Lazard said.

"It took weeks to locate those. But they were particularly interesting"

Lazard raised an eyebrow, "How so?" He said, Tseng responed, "Keilum, or 'Pulse' had connection to an unbelievable amount of influential people, but they have mysteriously disappeared months before his group emerged in the first place. But Sophie's criminal record, dealings with the underworld were completely erased before we had even considered her as ShinRas assistant which was why extensive security check on her had gone without a hitch, she wasn't a threat to our security, up until now. Director, in the meeting I suggest you not mention that Reno had shown you the lost files he found, simply claim that he could not reach you before this happened, otherwise they might assume you are an accomplice for not locking her up immediately."

"Thank you Tseng" He said.

For a moment there was silence. There was only one outcome for this.

"What happens now?"

Tseng grimaced, "By law she is now considered a major threat, her past was deliberately erased and she had not done a thing about it, the possibilities of what she may have done within this agency is endless...They would most likely still follow up with the execution sentence"

"I had thought so" said Lazard, standing up, "Is there not a thing we can do to lesser the sentence?"

"No"

"Are the Soldiers being briefed about the situation of those in custody...including her at the moment?"

Tseng nodded.

Lazard sighed and took a sip of water from the delicate glass on his desk. He was aware that there was some form of friendship between his former assistant and the first class soldier. He pitied them both, wondering what would now become of them.

"I must go now"

"When is the execution date?" He said.

"Three days time, at dawn. Unfortunatly, no one wants to pursue a proper case"

After that Tseng took his leave.

Oooo

I heard the birds chirping outside for the first time in months. The sun shone brighter now. Ironic. I was in a prison cell, but I was grateful that I was allowed to wear the clothing I wanted.

I was entranced by the sky outside my cell window so much that I didn't hear someone bang on the bars of the entrance.

"Hey!"

I returned from my state and for once in a few weeks I had a glimmer of hope. A visitor.

"Se-" I gasped and jumped on my feet.

No!

Professor Hojo grinned at me through the bars of my prison.

Enraged I walked up to the entrance and in a frenzy I slammed my hands on it to scare him off.

It amused him for he chuckled at me, we stared at each other for a few moments and his grin was slowly replaced to a grimace.

"You have yourself in a very difficult position, how is your health, and don't lie?"

My heart skipped a beat. I turned my back to him

Sh*t.

My health was worsening by the day. I was getting...sicker...and I had all the symptoms of a pregnant woman.

"...Why?" I asked in dismay, starring back at the sky again. Nobody knew about this but me...and him.

"It was as I told you, a child is growing"

I winced. The very sound of 'baby' or 'child' scared me to the core.

"Stop sulking, deal with your mistake, but in this case it is benefiting me a great deal"

Thought so. I turned to him again and glared. "I'm not going to hurt it" I pointed to him, "Nor am I giving it up to you!"

"Now listen here you imbecile!" He grabbed the bars, "This child you have is a miracle to my research and you risk its health by being here, now listen to my offer"

An offer?

"What kind of offer?" I said.

"I will set you free"

Free?

Me?

The offer was almost too good, and everyone knows what everyone says about 'too good' offers, "I'll be a top class fugitive, they will hunt me down forever"

"Not if I create a new identity for you" He said.

Once again I turned my back to him.

"If you love that child, you will do what is best. There is an alternative solution but it is much more extreme"

Another offer? What kind of influence or access does this guy have? "Just tell me"

He chuckled and crossed his arms, "Fake your suicide, all bodies go through my lab, there I can hide you wherever you please and in return, I want you let me be your doctor through your gestation period, or pregnancy"

The corner of my lips twitched.

I wonder how Juliet had felt when she knew this was the only way to be with Romeo? Something similar, perhaps.

What have I got to lose? Not once did...did..._he_...come for me. Not even to yell at me or curse me or even kill me himself. Surely they have dug up everything about me and told every SOLDIER out there.

Nobody cared any more. Hojo was only here because of what I now carried inside me. I had not had one visitor.

"Why is the thing growing inside of me so important to you?"

He looked shocked initially, but apprehensive just as fast. "Children born of fathers contaminated with mako is rare but nothing special. But the first class Soldier's are much different, their parents have had a much more...special treatment dating back to when they were in their mothers bellies, they were able to get to where they are now because of my experimentation, medication and research. Not one has reproduced...until now...It would be interesting as to what kind of child it will become...given the fact that already your pregnancy is progressing at the most rapid rate ever recorded, you were diagnosed pregnant almost instantly and after a few weeks you are experiencing the full effects"

So that is how it was with the first class.

But, "Does that mean its...unpredictable?"

"Precisely, I know the fathers genetics and medical influences very well...this child should not be much different...I would know how to handle it very well" said Hojo.

Maybe...Just maybe.

"I will give you time to think about it" He said.

...To make a decision about the entire future...and not only my own.

"What if-" I paused and looked over my shoulder. Hojo had already gone.

And then someone opened the gate, I looked again. It was Elena, trying to keep herself from crying..

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Interrogation, I'm sorry" She said, her voice breaking.

Oooo

There was total silence in the briefing room.

Sephiroth glared at the picture of his hearts desire that was projected for all those in Soldier to see. Genesis cursed under his breath, and he felt Angeal glance at him. He heard a few other 2nd and 3rd 's begin to whisper their theories as to how she did it...how one person nearly destroyed Soldier single handedly.

And as a final mockery fate threw at the angered soldier, the one who did the debriefing was Lazards new assistant.

He hated it all.

The images, the camera recordings, the documents, the witnesses...the statements...

A top class criminal...Rich...Alluring...and deadly...there was not a thing she had done that was...'clean'. She was just the kind of person he hunted down on his earlier training long ago.

Everything he had presumed up until then...was all...a...lie.

Sephiroth stormed out of the room ignoring the looks they had all given him. He walked towards Lazards office.

Tseng had just exited and nearly jumped when Sephiroth grabbed the man's collar.

"Where is she?" He said, voice as cold as dry ice.

Tseng understood who he referred to, grabbed his hand and pulled it off him, "She is in custody" He looked at his watch, "No, she is being interrogated right now"

"Whats going to happen to her now?"

Tseng looked at him and blinked.

"If you value your life-"

Tseng scoffed, "She'll be executed in three days on treason, murder and other related charges"

His thoughts froze.

"I'm not exactly happy that this is how it's ending but protocol is protocol. I am sorry" He said.

He let Tseng go, and with a grunt he fixed his collar and walked off. Leaving the general stunned.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but it was long enough that Lazard came out and startled him by placing a hand on the tall man's shoulder.

He said, "I knew"

Did he mean what he thought Lazard meant? "What?"

"She was something?"

Sephiroth stayed silent. Unsure. Unsure what to believe. Without a word he turned back the way he came and left.

By that action alone, Lazard knew the answer.

After walking for a long time to nowhere he stopped and leaned against the wall. Waiting. He wanted to get an answer from her own mouth. He knew better than to disturb an interrogation carried out by the Turks. But he was going to wait until they put her back in the cell and when no one was around.

Oooo 6 Hours later oooO

My eyes were sore, tired, aching. My body ached. I was hungry and thirsty. Not good for the...baby.

They had interrogated me for hours on end, repeating questions, yelling at me.

The secrets I so desperately tried to hide were thrown at me. All those papers sprawled all over that glass table I had sat at.

All those weeks of separation from the outside world...had been spent on digging up everything that had once been.

I broke down and cried when seeing what I used to be. What my brother used to be. What my family used to be.

Criminals.

I shivered.

The cell was cold and dark. But at least the bed was comfy and the ordeal was over. The Turks had done me one last mercy by making the interrogators people that I had not know. It was easier to bare than seeing Tseng face, Reno's face, Rude's face, Elena's face.

Good thing I had enough time to make up my mind completely as to what I was going to do from now on.

Holding onto who I am now was pointless. Going back to who I was before held more benefits.

I have to start thinking about...someone else's future from now on. This life is...now broken.

Foot steps echoed from the entrance of the entire prison unit.

Who could...?

I walked up the bars and held them, only to come face to face with grey eyes that bore holes in mine. This time, they frightened me.

"Sephiroth?"

He didn't respond. He just stared...actually, more of a glare.

I knew it. He knew it all now, everything, absolutely everything, "I was meaning to tell you myself after this was over but-"

"Silence" He murmured.

I shut my mouth instantly. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

"_Now_...explain" He suddenly said.

"Thank you" I mouthed.

I was going to have to make a long story short. But even then...it was long.

"It all starts from the beginning, Keilum was little, his mother left them, his father was a halfway broke mobster and my mother was...a stripper, I'm not proud of it, but they met, and soon after, I was born"

Again, I continued, "My mother had connections with people, and so did my new father. Keilum was almost non-existent to them for years as they raised me. We did not get along well, he tried numerous attempts to harm me, but I had stolen his father...so I understood"

It really was hard, those first few years, "Well, we both soon discovered what his father did for a living, he was boss of half of all the sectors underground crime, drugs, weapons, illegal mako...and...at first he wanted Keilum to be his heir. But soon, he wanted me instead, I don't know why, but he just did. Things got ugly as we got older, our parents were always out, doing their dealings, our house was raided by rival gangs numerous times and we constantly fought. Our parents changed as well, they started to care less as they lost themselves to the altered mako injections"

In fact...it wasn't all that long ago. I can still hear the glass shattering...

"On one of our many arguments I had stormed off to my room, and I vividly remember the day when I heard my father talk over the phone. Of course, everyone knows that in the old days ShinRa was young, and corrupt and had support and dealings with the underworld to keep absolutely everything under control. My fathers gang was in direct contact with him, and the president was clearly not pleased with my father, violence in Midgar was getting bad, and then my father got information about new breakthroughs with the mako experimentation, that's when Soldier was still young, and the president himself threatened my father for not controlling the violence. And then...he made him an offer"

My chest tightened, the feeling was nostalgic remembering the phone conversation.

"Go on" He said. I nodded.

"Well, he offered me and my brother to be candidates for experiments to this new mako for the rest of our lives, in exchange for immunity of the law and extra support from Soldier to aid his activities. ShinRa even offered to 'supply' a new heir. And just like that, we had not mattered any more. I told my brother what I heard, so we decided to listen in to the conversation between his father and my mother when he planned to tell her. We were so sure she would defend us, that was the only time we had both cooperated."

I let my voice rest for a second, and looked up at him. He was still unmoved. So I continued.

"She laughed, and wanted a more financial deal to be made. And then, we confronted them. They denied it and being so naïve back then they took advantage of it. They told us that it was only a game they were playing with ShinRa and they wanted Keilum to start his training quickly so he could take over. We didn't want an imbalance in our perfect, violent lives so we accepted"

My body shifted for a more comfortable standing position.

"Well, I became neglected, and my brother loved it. All the attention turned to him being the supposed new heir. But I knew it was all just for show. Our parents just wanted something to pass the time before their side of the bargain had to be fulfilled. And then, it happened. The call came through to my fathers office, nobody was home at the time but me. So I answered it. And someone on the other line told me the bargain must be fulfilled the next day, drugged and safely delivered to ShinRa's underground entrance. I warned my brother on his phone. And he came back alone. We fought again more violently than we ever had before. We knew at some point our own parents would drug us through our food. We ignored it, but that day came. I wanted to run away, but he didn't, so, he told me what he was going to do. Murder them. And take over the empire to get revenge on ShinRa. He ended up drugging _me_ and went out alone that night and killed them both. When he came back, we 'argued' for the last time"

"That only explains half the story" He said.

"I know, but, please listen. After that happened the police was on our tails so I couldn't run away. As the new heir to the gang Keilum dealt with the escalating violence quickly"

Sephiroth frowned, "'The Sectors Final Gangwar', so it was him that caused it..."

"Yes, it was him, he used all the resources he could. And the empire grew stronger from the support. He used me again, and we acted as duo, partners in crime, in public, I did many things I was not proud of...too many things that I would give anything to forget. But he made numerous attempts to get rid of me. I resembled my mother too much. And finally, you Soldiers closed down on us. But by then I was desperate to leave and my brother promised to get us new identities so we could escape to Wutai. But he left me. He gave me a new identity. And a job interview at ShinRa, ironically. His identity was a Wutaian soldier, and, I got a letter that he had died in the 'line of duty'. And that was the last of it...But I had a feeling it was all a setup"

"The end?" He asked.

I clenched my jaw tightly. Please. I told you everything, please try to understand.

He looked at me,"Why?..._Everything_ I knew was here, and your family nearly destroyed it...You had told me nothing...up until I had caught you. Before I had asked you to tell me what was troubling you, and if you had spoken sooner none of this would have happened"

He moved his hand through the bars, brushing my chest and then held my exposed neck.

My eyes widened, would he-?

"If I knew better, I'd say you were trying to protect him...all his time...Did you value his life over what I _thought_ we shared? Why did you keep _coming _back?" He said, ice cold.

I grabbed his hands in panic and tried to pull them away. But he held on strong, ever so slowly tightening his grip around it.

"P-Please, I'm telling you the t-truth!" I gasped, my air supply was slowly being reduced. My gasps came more frequent and deeper.

"I wouldn't lie, not to you!" I gasped, the tears burned as they trickled down my face. I looked him in the eye pleading.

His hand gripped so hard that my lungs had absolutely no air, "Really...?" Sarcasm embedded his voice and was pure poison to me.

I was starting to see black spots, but his hand let go and he moved away, glaring at me. I felt so exposed as I collapsed to my knees looking at the concrete floor.

Stop looking at me like that.

"Stop!" I cried out, "I tried, I really did, If your so angry at me for causing all this, be glad to know that I wont be around much longer!"

My eyes refused to look up, they burned in my tears. His footsteps echoed again, slowly disappearing and I looked up frantically, searching. But he was gone, the shadows darker now than before.

Oooo

"Have you made a decision?"

I looked up at Hojo. And nodded. I stood up on my feet.

My decision was made...

With an expression of malice I had once worn long ago I spoke, "You...can f*ck off and get out of my life...forever"

Hojo got the message, with a finger he pushed up his glasses from the tip of his nose, he clearly wasn't please, "Alright, have it your way, I shall just salvage what I need when your corpse comes in after your execution" He chuckled, then turned on his heels and began walking away.

Once I was sure he had gone, I hit the bars once, twice, three times...four times. I kept on hitting my cage again and again.

I'll get out of here some how, I promise, I'll get out of here all on my own, I make this one last promise to you little thing inside of me.

_To be continued..._

NOTE:: Darn, I was hopping to end this story in this chapter but I had no idea there was still things that had to be done. Oh well. Buuut either way things will end very soon, very very soon, so please, hang on my dear readers who will rate and review...right?...RIGHT? D:

OH yes I forgot to mention, for those who have subscribed please ignore repost of previous chapter since I will be editing the first few chapter of this story, just some touch ups and errors corrected, nothing new.

:D


	26. Grand Finale Please read final note :

Falling Down 

_Falling Down._

Previously

_I'll get out of here some how, I promise, I'll get out of here all on my own, I make this one last promise to you little thing inside of me._

Now

It was almost time, tonight I would make my escape somehow. It was with good timing as well since I was slowly going a little bit crazy in my prison cell with barely a thing to do. Maybe that's how they truly punish their prisoners. It had only been three days...and I was well aware of my execution order.

I read the newspaper. It was riddled with theories as to what brought this huge co-operation to it's knees. What little underworld activity was left tried to take advantage of the sudden impact on Midgar's life and authority. Well...there wasn't much underworld activity in the first place since my brother...and I...had cleaned it out to last another good decade.

As for my escape, well, I had a scarf and my old key card that still worked, I had smuggled it in when I was collecting some clothes from my apartment...they were watching, but not closely enough.

It will be all I need.

Putting the paper down with a careless hand I sighed, looking out the window. The sky was painted a bloody red and fiery orange with tints or violet purple, it truly was magnificent. I grinned. Despite everything falling apart, my supposed new life destroyed, I had wrote down on the back of the newspaper what I would do.

I knew ShinRa's paths very well, escaping out of the building was simple as along as it was night, and I was fast. The problem was the routine cell inspection and the limited time I had to reach the exit before they knew I was gone. But I was very confident that I would escape.

The problem is, where would I go?

I was thinking about heading to Wutai itself...but Costa Del Sol was looking lovely nowadays, I have enough money for a boat. Perhaps Junon? Or Rocket Town?Perhaps getting a job at one of the Chocobo farms would be a safer bet. Despite my final destination I would catch a train regardless.

A little bird, perched at the edge of the window began to sing, I smiled at it. There is more to life than just a 'significant other' I guess...

With I sigh I began eating the tray of food delivered to me earlier which I had neglected. My appetite was increasing, not to mention cravings. But I kept my mouth shut most of time, nobody ought to know about my condition. I would only end up disgracing..._him_.

It was difficult but, I ignored and pushed away any thought relating to..._him_.

Hurry up. I need it to be dark, quickly.

After I finished my small meal I looked back at the window.

The little bird was gone,"I'll be joining you soon..." I murmured, smiling. My last hope pinned to my final act of defiance.

Oooo

Things are...much more quieter.

Aside from the constant noise of the reconstruction of ShinRa

Not much for me to do or even think about.

I had already given up on her and now I had done everything to push my misery onto others subconsciously. All my missions were refused, I hadn't spoken to anyone in three days, I had not eaten much, or even attended training with Genesis or Angeal. Genesis was getting angrier with me by the second, Angeal was trying to speak to me...but I ignored him...I ignored them both.

Moving on was my top priority now, she would be executed at dawn. The law wanted it, the heads of SOLDIER approved it, and Lazard had to accept it. I could not interfere, I was SOLDIERS '_pride_' as I was once told. A role model.

I expected myself to have rescued her from that cell she is in. But I didn't have it in me. In fact...I wanted to kill her myself. So this is what it is like to have a torn heart. Unpleasant. Constricting. Conflicting with my mind.

She had only tried to do what she thought was right. But she refused to talk, that would have been right.

It was an accident, guilty by association. But so was her brother, and _he_ was no accident.

In the end she did want to help. But by the time it happened it was too late, she is useless.

I can't blame her for trying to move on from her past. But I can blame her for ignoring it coming back and biting everyone in the f*cking ass and in need of stitches.

Soldier was my home...the only thing I knew...seeing it close to destruction...pushed me over the edge. It angered me to the point of revenge against her.

"Damn it" I sighed. The last part was true though. My right side was still aching after being pierced right through my darn _liver._

But my last conflict had me truly torn.

She loved me. But if she did, would she not have at least tried to trust me with the dark secrets, especially if it could influence everything?

I shook my head of the onslaught of conflict and gripped my healing injury, it ached more powerfully as I continued to stress.

I looked out the window of the suite. The sky was a blood red, with violet and tints of black. Stars were starting to appear along with a full appearance of the moon.

Should I visit her...?

No.

With a grumble I returned to my paperwork trying to immerse myself in the half page of writing. I gave up just as quickly with a clenched jaw.

I looked out the window at the sky, it was darker. Anxiety felt horrible, I knew she would be gone the moment I would wake from my sleep. Now...I don't want to sleep.

Is this how it will all finally end between us...Sophie?

Oooo

"Tseng, where you going, yo? You know I wont let you go until you tell me" Reno said.

Tseng could see that it took Reno all his strength to even stand without his crutches in front of him, blocking his path.

"Its late, and its suspicious"

"I would say the same to you Reno"

He went rigid.

Tseng grinned innocently, "You were on your way to the cells, Rude and Elena are waiting there as well right?"

Reno trembled slightly, "Now I will definitely not let you through!"

Tseng yelled "Shush!"

"Says you!"

With slight guilt Tseng leaped, wrapped his arms around him and tackled Reno to the ground with a thud keeping him pinned beneath him as he struggled viciously despite his injuries.

"I'm not letting one of our own get killed!" He elbowed Tseng in the gut as he tried to wriggle out of his boss's grip, "Stop dog humping me!" He yelled.

Tseng felt guilty but smacked the Turk on the head hard enough for him to be more submissive.

"You know we can't reverse the order, you know that she put herself in this position, you know its doing justice to what has now happened. People have DIED. But Reno, you are also smart enough to know that we are the ones carrying out the man hunts for the most wanted criminals who escape ShinRa right?"

Reno froze, "So you caught us out completely, yo" He said. Sighing.

"How do you plan to carry this out..." Tseng pulled out a key card and waved it in Reno's suddenly bewildered face, "...without the key card?"

"You bas*ard, yo" said Reno.

Oooo

I paced my cell, wringing my hands around the scarf I had. It was beyond me that they had permitted me to wear such a potential weapon.

It was time, the sun had fully set and the sky was now a dark blue. I walked up to the cell door and listened out, the prisons main door clanked with a heavy thud and gave off a very soft creak, opening.

Now this was the hard part. And the most dangerous.

Each cell was numbered or categorised, and my cell was last, it would take an hour for them to get here, so, I had to be first.

Here goes nothing.

I used my fingers to find my solar plexis, the part where my ribcage ended on my front, and with a fist I hit myself as hard as I could without hitting my...baby. With a gasp and a loud whimper I made sure I threw myself to the ground with a loud noise and held myself close, in the process I had accidentally grazed my hand...good.

"Sh*t" said the male voice as he rushed to open my gate and he ran in keeping one hand on his baton just in case. As expected.

Now was the dangerous part. The real gamble.

I turned my head to him, eyes full of panic and pain, "I-I-I'm p-pregnant..." I stuttered and held my breath. After three days my abdomen had grown slightly larger and curved outwards that it was noticeable, but was still easy to conceal.

The blood from my grazed hand smeared on the front of my white blouse, shocking the guard and his hand automatically let go of his weapon as he called over his shoulder.

He yelled, "We need a medic in here now!"

Good, the part left to chance was over.

I leapt up and hit him in the back of the neck hard enough for him to give off a gentle spasm, before he could get up I ripped my scarf in half and tied his hands to the bars. Once he was detained he began yelling for help and I sprinted out of my opened prison down the corridor, the gate should have been left ajar if the medics were to get here fast.

The prisoners who had filled up the jail began yelling out for me to open their cells. The sound was getting louder. This was what worried me the most. The noise.

I skidded to a halt. It was closed.

No.

I looked at the key card...it would set the alarm off right away. But I had to gamble now, My hand held the card and hovered towards the slot...

"You are not getting away!" I heard a voice suddenly so close to me. A hand wrapped around my neck and slammed me against the corridor wall, it was the second guard. He had probably, somehow knew it was a fake.

My grip on the card faltered, and it fell.

"L-let me go!" I yelled, but he used his other hand to pin my arm against the wall.

"I don't remember a pregnant woman being locked up here, liar..." He growled. His radio buzzed with sounds that I couldn't hear, but he was speaking into it, calling for backup already.

I'm done for.

His eyes suddenly widened and rolled back horribly. His grip loosened and he slid to the floor. I stepped over him in shock.

It was not me who had...

I froze...was it the backup he wanted?

My eyes kept to the floor and slowly travelled to a set of black shoes, then upwards to black pants and then a white shirt, and then a pair of dark black eyes.

I murmured his name, "Ts-...Tseng?"

Why was he here?

He looked at me with blank eyes, clearly displeased holding his electro-magnetic-rod and looking down at the security guard he had just shocked. I looked around him. The others were there as well, looking at me with pure shock. Reno was in crutches, Elena's arm was in a sling, and Rude had a large bandage around his bald head. Tseng stood forwards and slapped me on my cheek.

I didn't make a sound. I had just made things worse for them...again.

"Sophie...you have ten minutes to get out here before we start looking" said Tseng.

What?

I looked back at them. They were apprehensive. My old colleagues I had once proudly served along side the president.

"You want me to...run?" I whispered.

Reno spoke this time, I half expected him to be angry with me, but he wasn't. "We will start searching in Midgar, so get as far away as you can, yo"

Rude just nodded.

It was hard to comprehend. So I took a step away from them and towards the exit stealing a backwards glance. How would they explain this to the president? I was about to ask when Tseng said. "Nine minutes...Sophie..."

I nodded and ran out of that prison block and headed for the nearest repaired elevator, once I jumped in I punched the button for the floor my apartment was in so many times only to have the elevator purr to life, and take me up.

_Ding!_

I ran out of it and down the hallway, it was still under construction but it was fixed and secure enough for people to move back in the complex. I burst into my room, the door was still broken, and in a scramble I changed into a new white blouse, long black cotton pants and a pair of thick black shoes and a black scarf. Tossing my small pack on the bed I packet an extra jacket, small necessities, food, my purse and my little box loaded with all the cash I ever had.

Securing it closed I threw it on my back and sprinted back out to the elevator and punched the parking floor instead, if I went out the reception area I would be caught for certain.

I stood there as the elevator hummed, taking me down to me destination. I grimaced and watched the numbers slowly glow on, and off as I get lower, and lower. It took some time.

_Ding!_

It slid open revealing the walkway into the car park area. I sprinted out of there and headed towards the exit where the trash was thrown out.

I spotted the heavy chain linked gate that separated the cars and the outside area of the trash alley. The cameras watched me, but all I looked like was a worker trying to get home in a rush.

Once I reached the gate I leaped and held onto it, slowly and carefully climbing to its top, and with careful footing I manoeuvred over it and let go, falling and landing firmly on my feet. Looking around I spotted the next gate between me...and the streets.

Suddenly, a sound so loud, so deafening, rang throughout the car park, throughout the entire building in an ominous melody. I gasped and cupped my ears tightly and winced at the high pitched screeching.

It was the alarm. Emergency alarm. Looks like my ten minutes is finally up.

I ran full speed and climbed the last fence in full strength. I heard the echoes of the security guards and soldiers voices in the car park, searching for me.

With one last pull I misjudged my footing and slipped, falling down to the ground on my back, which hurt. But I had no time to complain, I got to my feet and sprinted out into the dark streets, trying to mingle in with the people.

Oooo

I gritted my teeth when the alarm sounded.

Is it possible for ShinRa to make those stupid alarms any more louder to make ones eardrums spurt out violently? No. It wasn't. The sound was loud enough to kill a baby. (Sadism...sorry)

'All First Class Soldier please report for briefing immediately' The robotic voice said through the announcement system.

With a sigh I routinely headed to the First Class briefing room, who could possible have escaped now? Most of the prisoners had escaped during the mayhem of a few weeks ago...why now?

The_ idiot_ must have been on death-row to be as desperate as to-...

I paused. Could it be that _she_ had escaped? It was plausible. The De-brief described her as cunning.

My feet carried me almost instantly to the briefing room.

Genesis was just arriving, and Angeal was already there. Just us three. Lazard stood there looking decades older than he was, such a gloomy face, but finally, the alarms stopped and I could hear the sudden loud activity in the building as if it were midday on a busy week.

Lazard cleared his throat and clicked a little remote to the large screen in front of us. Nothing ran through my head when I saw that enlarged photo...again. Sophie...so you actually had the nerve to escape...why?

Lazard said, "Detainee 67163FA as you may know...has escaped. Since she has been sentenced to execution and is labelled the highest ranking criminal, she must be captured and detained as soon as possible before she leaves this city" He clicked again. And there was another image of her again, wearing black and white clothing, and in a rush across the underground car park below.

"This...was captured on our footage from one of the security cameras not long ago...we don't know what she has planned if she successfully escapes or what her future motives are but she must be detained before dawn. I leave this mission for the three of you. You don't have much time."

It was clear that even Lazard was disturbed about the prospect of hunting down a former assistant. He looked like he was about to faint.

All three of us stood up and made our way out of the room silently to get into proper gear.

"Finally..." Genesis muttered.

Angeal scowled, but he just wouldn't give up, "What? We have to go after _his_ b*tch...Does that not bother you?"

I ignored him.

We got into gear swiftly and was out the building twice as fast.

"She may head to the nearest bus stop for the train station" Angeal said.

"Or...a hotel" I said.

Genesis grunted, "Sephiroth, you can't let her off if you end up finding her, President himself would have you kicked out and stripped of your title if you do..."

My hand balled into a fist as I glared at him. Angeal stood in between us and eyed us both.

"Now, now, Genesis you head over to the Honeybee Inn and any other hostels nearby, I'll check out the bus stops and search for witnesses, you Sephiroth would check the train stations. Go!" He said firmly.

And in a flash we melted into the shadows of the streets.

The only problem for me is, the train service runs 24 hours a day 7 days a week, and there was more than one train station in Midgar.

Remembering that one afternoon we spent with each other, I remember that eerie playground she seemed so happy with...there was a train station not far from there. If she wasn't there...She might as well be dead.

Oooo

It was really dark as I panted but kept on running down the pathway along the now empty and wet street. I took a shortcut through the playground I had been to before not long ago...that one time someone tried to shoot me.

"Come on Sophie...you can make it" I cheered myself on.

I saw the glowing lights of enormous train station ahead and kept on running up the large ramp taking me to the kiosk. There I bought a bottle of water from the machine and used my standard train card to enter the floor with the huge electronic board illuminating all possible trains to all possible destination in all possible times.

The water was nice and cold as I drank it fast, the next train was in 10 minutes, and headed for Junon, but as I looked at the map which was an another huge illuminated board, halfway along the track was a connection with a rural town that ran ferries to Costa Del Sol which perfectly coincided with the current train.

Costa Del Sol it is then.

Cautiously I headed towards the escalator and looked over the balcony, there were a lot more soldiers there now, routinely patrolling the area and asking the remaining people for their identification. I sighed and thought for a moment.

Hmmm.

I descended the escalator carefully trying to avoid any people and security and headed to the very end of the long platform and leaned against a huge pillar which concealed my body from view of anything.

But there I could see out into the black iron tracks and the little lights from various houses surrounding the area...and the moon. It must be really late. Maybe close to dawn?

My heart pounded fast, this was it.

Suddenly, my stomach began to ache. It wasn't too bad at first.

"...Aaaghh..." I panted hard clutching my abdomen. Come on baby...not now. The pain was now excruciating, I felt so sore, so bloated. A sweat drop trickled down my neck as my body began to heat up. It was an episode. I had a few whilst in the prison, they were small and lasted for only a few minutes...but this was the first time it hurt _so_ bad.

It was suddenly much colder. And I got on my knees making sure I kept out of sight and leaned my side against the pillar, gritting my teeth and bearing the pain and the heat.

Not long now...Not long until I can get help and not have to worry about being killed.

Oooo

I looked up at the boards and examined the times and destinations...so far, I hadn't spotted my target.

The next train was in a few minutes. A possibility.

I headed over to the escalator and descended, the platform was near empty, and windy. I looked around to see only three soldiers and four other people scattered about the far end where there was a light source that didn't flicker or was broken.

Folding my arms I waited there, she should be here...she has no reason to stay...not after ShinRa...and I, are now searching for her.

I looked at the other end, it was darker, and there was no one there from what I could see. Even the lights were against it, they didn't work. A perfect hiding spot for someone trying to run out of the city unnoticed.

I walked over there.

Suddenly, I heard the train sound it's bell from a long distance and I listened to the movements from the people of the other end standing up and peering out towards the end of the track to catch sight of the train now heading towards the station.

Hmm. I went back to my original point, at the foot of the escalator. I leaned against the wall and watched the train slowly pull into the station with a slow and sudden stop. The door slid open on all five carriages and all those who were waiting made their way into the very last cart.

There was beeping sound, a warning from the train when the doors were about to close. I sighed.

And turned around.

Just as I was about to ascend the escalator something moved in my peripheral vision, it was very vague and I automatically turned my head to look out of instinct.

A flash of black and white dashed into the very front carriage from the unlit end of the station just as the doors slid closed. I would have ignored it if I didn't turn my head. But automatically I dashed and pushed into the carriage where everyone else entered.

The doors shut tightly and the passengers looked at me in shock, they knew who I was.

Ignoring their looks I walked up to a smaller door connecting the current carriage to the next one.

Yellow letter scrolled above it, notices from the station manager, this train would be stationary for five more minutes. It read.

Good.

I opened it and entered the next completely empty carriage, and then opened the next door, and the one after that.

Once I got to the last carriage, I actually hesitated whilst holding the door knob.

So it would actually end like this. Death. Loneliness. Nothing.

With a tight jaw I slid the door open with more force than necessary, giving me a loud entrance.

She was there, on the far end of the seat, she looked up at me. And those green eyes widened in utter...horror.

Oooo

Just as I had placed my bag down on the seat something happened...

"NO!" I screamed.

This can't be happening, they sent him, they sent them all after me. To kill me. Get rid of me. No, I have come too far now to let it all go to the gunman who will take aim at my head in execution.

Wether I love him or not. I'm not going to let him take me back there. Whatever it takes.

I leaped out of my seat with a wince and stood on the isle, back straight and hard eyes.

The chances were...almost non existent that I would beat Sephiroth in a fight. But you never know until you try right?

With one careful step forward I paused, took a breath and leaped off that foot and dashed towards him with every intent...to harm. It hurt a lot but I swung my clenched fist forward to hopefully hit him. But I was frozen in my place instantly, better yet, he had tossed me back so hard that I slammed against the opposing door at the end of the carriage. I didn't scream or cry out loud. But the tears did run out. How Sephiroth counter-attacked without me _seeing_ was beyond me.

No. There was no chance in Gaia.

I just slumped there against the wall and kept my eyes closed. And then I heard the old train creek at the slightest. He was walking towards me. I curled up tighter, fearing more physical injury to the new 'guest' inside of me...it was the only thing I was concerned with right now. And I won't even let _him_ hurt it. No matter what.

My muscles tensed and my heart beat was painfully slow, he stopped right in front of me. What was he going to do?

He started, "Soph-" I cut him off quick, "Please! I did what I had to do...I should not have expected you to understand anything. But I won't let you take me back there. Even if you do, you'd have to kill me first...But I guess even now it wouldn't be a problem for you"

He didn't say anything. There was dead silence. Too silent for a train. I braced myself for the feeling of the cold hard metal of his sword.

I nearly screamed when I felt his hand cup my chin and lift my head up to meet his eyes, he stared at me intently, coldly.

"Your right, even now it wouldn't be a problem..." He said.

I gulped, and my throat tightened and went dry.

His tone was far from friendly."Is that what you wanted to hear? Listen to me, I don't know what you want me to say at this point..." Sephiroth said.

"Just tell them I got away, Please!" My voice trembled as I moved from the wall and got on my knees in front of him.

"Stop humiliating yourself" He said, But I kept my forehead on the ground, begging.

His arm grabbed mine, dragging me up and lightly pushing me on a seat.

And just like that, we were silent again. I looked up at him, wasn't he going to drag me all the way back?

"Tell me something..."

I blinked...Of course I would.

"Was it all...real?" He said.

Oh.

I turned away from him, I felt hurt again, aching, burning. I almost wanted to scream it out. My agony stared straight back at me through the glass window. A reflection.

"It was never...unreal"

"Every word...everything you did, every touch...was that _all_ real?"

"If it wasn't, than I would not be here..."

He pulled me from my seat, and then, he held me, and just like that I instantly held him back.

Shocked. Fearful. Confused. And then...Desperation.

He wasn't going to...

The feeling...when one is so desperate for forgiveness, so desperate to forgive as well...swept over me in a huge relief, a huge warmth, a huge ease, it came down so heavy that I clenched my teeth and held him tightly, afraid that I would faint.

"Breath...or you _will_ faint" He said.

But it wasn't over, "Please! Don't let them take my life I'll do anything! I have to protect it-"

"Enough..."

I stopped my talking and took a lot of deep breaths through my tear stained face.

"Does your back hurt?"

I shook my head.

"Don't...deceive me...ever again"

More frantically I nodded, "I never lied, and I will not lie to you" Anything, I'll say anything true to make you understand me.

The train gave off an odd sound, the engine began warming up and vibrated before pushing off the station slowly.

"Looks like we _are_ making the trip..." He said blankly.

I don't know what compelled me, but I rushed to the door to get a glimpse of the last of the train station...Slowly I walked back to him, hesitantly. I sat down and summoned the courage to look at his face, it was strained and very tired, and at the least, stressed. The one time I got to see his feelings displayed on his grey eyes.

"Don't ask why...Feelings are too complex for my liking..."

My cheeks went a bright red from embarrassment and shame, "B-But I'm not a criminal...I wasn't ly- uh...why?" I said, looking up. His words hurt me again.

"You are _too_ much for me to handle, you do the opposite of what I say...too emotionally in tune for my taste, it's the main reason I don't fancy women. You put up with me this whole time...believing you were a real personality is.. too much to ask for."

He didn't fancy women too much? I looked away from him and swallowed my humour.

Suddenly, my body went rigid, my breathing reduced to short gasps and it was suddenly very steamy in the train.

"S-Sephiroth...I''m...I'm..." I stopped, hyperventilating.

Another episode...but it had stopped and my body heat returned to normal so quickly that I should have fainted.

He had his eyes closed, but they snapped open again, and pierced through mine. I could see he was restraining some sort of hidden fear.

What would he do, telling him now would be a better time than later, right? Only one way to find out.

I closed my eyes tightly and said the 'P' word.

"...P-pregnant..." There.

He blinked, "Who?" He said, in pure seriousness.

He _is_ a Gaia acclaimed genius...right?

I said it slowly and deliberately, "_I'm_ pregnant...with_ your_ baby"

He became thoughtful, he didn't say anything...I watched intently as he closed his eyes, and opened them. His hand held onto mine and gripped it tightly.

Too tightly.

"O-OW!" I panicked.

"You..._fool._..."

No...Not now. He is angry at me, what have I done? It's over isn't it? This is how It will end?

He wasn't happy, "You...fool. You were in a prison cell for _weeks_...you climbed over a _fence_...you were interrogated for _six_ hours...you were _lucky_ to survive the explosion...and_ now_ you tell me...that you were_ pregnant_ and _vulnerable_..."

He stood up, fuming..."None of this would have happened if you had said something..._YET Again_..."

And just like that he walked out into the other carriage, leaving me sitting there, stunned.

So _that_ had angered him. But I was no longer frightened, He just needed to time to adjust to it...I hope... _I_ needed time to adjust to it.

After an _hour_...he came back in.

"You never change" He said, and sat down beside me again, face indifferent as usual.

"Was it from the time when we..." He said rather uncomfortably, unwilling.

"No...you impregnated me when we first kissed..._Of course_ it was from that time when...just yes..." So much for acclaimed genius.

And quickly, the atmosphere became more mellow.

"Please tell me...what will happen now?" I said, "Given the circumstances, you dropped a bombshell here...so, anything I want" He answered.

What?

I looked up at him straight away, he was dead serious.

"I'm ShinRa's personal guard, the only one he is willing to trust around him with a weapon other than the Turks...When he calms down from this whole battle I can pull a few strings with him...but that is after he calms down. Wether he does at all or how long it will take is a different matter"

My upper lip twitched. _If_ he doesn't?

"Don't look at me like that" He said.

I didn't stop.

"How long can you stand Costa Del Sol...?" He said.

"Forever?"

He frowned. "Good... Genesis can hold a grudge for a lifetime but that isn't an option for us. We may be there for a while"

We? I felt content. And for once, I was sure, as to where this was going.

But...I guess it was better we spend time away from Midgar...we still have wounds that needed to heal.

It was completely dark outside and countless stars lite up the sky, and the soft movement of the train slowly put me to sleep. At least when I wake up, I know what will be.

oooOooo

Genesis and Angeal stood there at the security room in the train station where their friend was supposed to be at, replaying the camera footage again and again, of Sophie and Sephiroth entering the train...but never coming out.

Genesis, was far from sunshine in his revenge-o-meter, "He's not going to be back any time soon right Angeal?"

"On a scale from 1 to 'Angry monster summon', how badly do you want to kill him right now?" Angeal asked.

"Angry monster summon..." said the calm and _supposedly_ composed Soldier.

"Then he won't be back any time soon...give it a year...or maybe two" said Angeal. He wasn't worried...not anymore.

oooOooo

The End.

oooOooo

Song for dis chapter:: My Hands by Leona Lewis.

**MY final note::**

WAAAAAHH! I actually cant believe I have finally ended this story, a very old story originating from a one-shot...but still, The funnest, sadest, and confusing one I have ever written.

Did you know that I was so dumb that I actually had to read my previous chapters just to remember what Sophie looked like? I know...baaaad lilvici.

But I am glad to say that this is actually my FIRST story _using_ Sephiroth...Gosh, it was hard to get the right dialogue half the time, I hope he wasn't too out of character too much atleast. . Aaaaand another 'did you know?',

Did you know Keilum is actually an OC based on Final Fantasy 13 Versus's Noctis (Like an evil twin brother with strange eyes)? Well, now you do XD.

_Did you know Sophie was based on Cissnei? _Well...now you do XD.

Lastly, I appreciate those who have reviewed, subscribed and favourited...it makes my day every time to know that my people actually read this. I am grateful, thank you for following this one story I am glad to have written.

Before I submit this last chapter for the last time, I would like to promote my new story that I have been currently working on, to you. It is a 'similar' story, as in, Sephiroth will be in it XD since in another website I wrote waaaay to much Reno and Cloud stories. So technically my second story as a more...experienced writer.

Here is a little more info::

Title:: Hana Kimi: Final Fantasy

Base:: Final Fantasy Vii And Japanese manga 'hana kimi'

Character:: Sephiroth X OC

Genre:: (more)Friendship, (more)Adventure, Romance, (more)Comedy

This story wont be as 'dark' as this one, and it will be more comedy and definitely MORE adventure, plus it is an original concept so it will be different to what I usually write.

_Chapter 1 is out now, so...feel free to join me on a new journey XD. _

_ADIOS! :D_


End file.
